The Sociopath Episode
by Sestren NK
Summary: Story I of the Dark Nemesis Trilogy. Prom was a lovely night they wouldn't forget. Now a new villain emerges wishing to challenge the hero scene and has some plans in store for Kim and Ron's new relationship, and it's not pretty. KR.
1. Prologue

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: The KP gang belongs to Mark and Bob. It's sad that a series like this had to end, but at least there was an ending._

_Summary: Prom was a night they wouldn't forget. Now, a new villain emerges and has some plans in store for Kim and Ron's new relationship, hoping to turn both against each other. (Story rewritten)_

_The first four chapters are an opening setup, but the real battle begins with chapter five. My take with this story is making a slightly realistic villain that some people may find themselves sympathetic to. It's a mix of action, fluff, and some Kim vs. Ron moments._

_The story has been rewritten since I feel the original wasn't as strong as it could have been, after reading a lot more fics that were better written. The Prologue and the final battle are the longest, while the chapters in-between are shorter, but much more detailed than the previous upload, and hopefully more clear. That, and some added material, some to mix in better with Gorilla Fist._

_Prologue is pure StD, my take on what happened before and after the kiss. _

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

_

* * *

_

"Hurry where?" asked Ron, looking at the naked mole rat on his shoulder.

"You'll see." Kim answered slyly, grabbing Ron's hand and leading him towards their ride.

Ron hadn't seen Kim look at him like that ever since the moodulator incident. Was it his earlier confession?

Before he could say anything, Kim had her helmet on, put his on him, got on the scooter, and drove off. This allowed both to collect their thoughts on the way back.

Ron felt nervous. He didn't exactly realize that he was close to telling Kim his feelings.

* * *

_'You know, there are better guys out there for you than Erik. Guys that are real, for one thing.'_

_'You think there's a guy out there for me?'_

_'Out there... In here...'_

_'Oh... really?'_

_

* * *

_

He didn't get his chance to finish. Rufus popped out and saved them from their captured positions. They had more to be concerned about that night.

But now it was all over. He was seconds away from confessing his true feelings for Kim, and she was smart enough to figure out the rest. If one thing, Ron was afraid of her response. If she didn't feel the same way, it could've hurt their friendship. What if she decided to still look at him as 'just a friend'? His feelings for her wouldn't change, and the thought of her getting a crush on another guy would wind up just crushing him. That's probably where the word came from, he thought. Kim wouldn't hurt him, purposely anyway, but it would be hard to love a girl who wouldn't love you back.

He knew in the back of his mind that something had been there between them for some time, and neither of them realized it. Ron was always jealous of Kim's crushes, from Walter, Josh, and especially Erik. It was a bit awkward to think about it, since Erik was well, dead. But he wasn't even real. On the other hand, Ron figured that Kim was 'jelling' on Yori, after he asked Wade what that really meant. He didn't even know about Prom when Sensei was kidnapped, but Erik gave him a good reminder, but by then it was too late to ask Kim.

But Kim had something in mind for herself and Ron. Her prom date melted and she needed a new date, and her eyes leaned towards the blonde behind her, Ron Stoppable.

Was what he said true? Kim knew she could trust Ron, except for parts of his ego, food habits, money, and, well, that didn't matter now. Did Ron have some feelings for her? Inside, she really did have some feelings for him, but chained up in the utility room of Bueno Nacho HQ, she realized she did have a serious weakness, she was a sucker for a pretty face, and since Erik was a good dancer, had nice reflexes, was kind and smart, it distracted her mind. It didn't help that Bonnie made her feel embarrassed to be around Ron. The food chain.

She really felt horrible for that. Ron was her best friend, and as she was driving down the interstate, she could see why Ron was acting the way he was. She had always placed her crushes above Ron. Walter, Josh, and Erik. Sometimes Ron needed her and she wasn't there, but he was always there for her when she needed him. He deserves better, she thought.

_'You think there's a guy out there for me?'_

_'Out there... In here..."_

Why would she need some hottie that probably liked her for only her looks and social status? If there was someone she knew that had feelings for her because of who she was and all of her inside qualities, it was Ron, the same person who confessed his feelings earlier. He had been loyal and dedicated to her as long as she could remember, and he even put his life on the line for her sake. There wasn't another guy alive who would do that for her.

She still needed a date to the Prom, and so did Ron. She put two and two together. In a way, it was the original plan before Erik arrived.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim stopped at Ron's house. Ron hopped off his scooter, Kim still on it. 

"So... what's going on, KP?" Ron asked, still trying to gather his thoughts from earlier.

"There's an hour left at Prom, and I still need a date," she replied with a cool tone, "And so do you."

"I... uh... wasn't going to the prom, KP." Ron said nervously.

Then it hit him; Kim wasn't going to the prom with Erik anymore. "Oh!"

Smiling, she took a deep breath. "Ron... would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Ron's eyes widened. "Would I? You bet, KP! I mean, uh, sure."

Kim giggled, then started to rev up the scooter. "Meet me at my house in twenty minutes." She winked at him before driving off.

Ron was completely bemused. He was going to the prom with Kim? He was going to the prom with Kim! Rufus snapped him out of his state, climbing on his face and pointing inside. He had to get ready.

Kim arrived at her place, still surprised her home was in perfect condition even after the diablo attack.

_(SNK Note: Look at Kim's house when she gets back from Bueno Nacho after destroying the signal, shortly after Drakken tells her of Erik's kidnapping. Her house is completely undamaged!)_

The family must have had some backup plan in case the tweebs blew up the front door. Still, at least they didn't have to worry about an open door overnight.

Kim opened the door, her family having no idea what happened to Erik, only that Kim was on TV about ceasing the diablo attack. Before her parents could congratulate her, she quickly ran upstairs. They wondered if anything happened.

Her mom knocked on her door, "Kimmie, is everything okay?"

"No big, mom! Just getting dressed to go back to the prom!"

"Oh." her mom replied. "Is Ron okay?"

"He's fine, mom. He's coming with!"

Her mom was slightly surprised, but she'd be happier knowing that Ron was taking Kim to the prom. Little did she know that's exactly what was going on.

Kim came out of her room in about fifteen minutes, looking as gracious as she did when Erik arrived, with the exception of the charred part of the dress.

"I might be back a little later than usual!" Kim shouted as she flew out the door, leaving her parents no time to respond.

She found Ron outside, panting, in his blue tuxedo she remembered from a few weeks ago. "Got here as soon as I could."

"Ron? You're wearing that tuxedo again." she said, almost disappointed.

"You're wearing a charred dress." he pointed out, slightly laughing but trying to make the same face she was making. He got her there. "Still, you look great, KP."

She smiled and laughed at her own dress a bit. After all, she could've forgotten to do her hair and wore regular school clothes, and it would be more than enough for him.

"Well, shall we?" he asked as he got on his scooter, offering his hand to her.

She smiled and placed her hand in his. "Let's."

They both forgot about the rockets, taking them to school in less than two minutes.

* * *

Kim hopped off and started walking toward the gym, but Ron froze in place after he came off his scooter. Kim noticed this. 

"Ron? What's wrong?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I don't know if I can do this." he replied. "I mean, I don't want to trash your reputation or anything."

Kim became a bit cold, knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask. "What are you talking about?"

Ron sat down on a nearby bench, looking away. "I heard what Bonnie said a few weeks ago, about the food chain, prom, chess captain, and worse."

Kim rested her head in her hands briefly, then looked up at Ron. "I don't care about the food chain anymore, Ron."

She didn't even have to hear what Ron was going to say with the expression on his face; She knew he was going to come back with. _'Well, what about Erik? He's good looking, smart, kind, cool, and you fell for him in a second.'_

Knowing this, she placed her finger on his lips just as he was going to open his mouth. "Ron, after finding out that I was dating one of Drakken's syntho-drones, I don't think I'm going to be listening to the food chain any longer."

Ron looked into her eyes. Her eyes had a sad look to them, but that didn't matter. He knew her long enough to know she was telling the truth.

"Still, I'm kinda nervous, KP. I mean, this is it, Prom. I know you wanted to come here with some kind of BF."

Kim raised an eye. "You heard that as well?"

Ron twiddled his fingers. "Um, Kim, we were both in Bueno Nacho. You weren't on the other side of the restaurant, you know."

Kim looked away with an embarrassed and sheepish look. Now she felt _really _bad. She only hoped he hadn't heard her conversation with her mom about Prom and the food chain. But he didn't. He was at Bueno Nacho trying to petition the Naco Night to come back.

Kim then had to let it out. "Ron... about that…"

Ron got up, slightly turning away. "Its okay, KP. I know I'm not boyfriend material. You can say it. I know."

It wasn't okay.

She got up and grabbed his shoulder. "Ron, it's okay. I wanted you to take me to Prom." She sounded disappointed.

"As _'just friends'_?" he asked, not turning around.

Before she could answer, he continued, letting out a huge sigh. He couldn't hold it in or fight it any more.

"Kim, I care for you a lot. I don't know how long I have, but I do. In fact, I was going to come to Prom earlier to tell you how I felt. No man should do it, but you were worth it. But you seemed to really like this Erik guy, so I didn't know how'd you react, seeing as you had a BF already. And trust me, I wanted to _kill_ him when I found out he played you. There are better guys than him, but I don't have the looks or smooth attitude and I'm not all mature, so..."

Ron didn't know what else to say. He hadn't planned out his little speech, but he lost the battle; he finally confessed to Kim how he truly felt, and he was afraid of her reaction. He couldn't go into the prom as just Kim's friend while everybody had else had dates and people they might have been affectionate towards. It would be too hard.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I can't do this. You go inside and have fun. I'll wait out here."

Kim's eyes almost watered. "Ron..."

No one had ever felt that way towards her, but Ron didn't look like he was going to change his mind. Halfheartedly, she turned around and started walking slowly to the gym. Then, everything came to her. Ron, all those years as partners, the things they did for each other, the good times, the recent missions, Ron's confession. BAM. She smacked her forehead as everything came clear. She turned around and grabbed him, turning him around to look at her.

"Ron, I'm not going inside without a date, and you're not leaving without a girlfriend. Let's go."

That second, she started dragging him towards the gym, but Ron shook off, confused.

"Um, KP, did I understand that right?"

"To answer your earlier question, Ron, no, I didn't ask you to take me to Prom as _'just friends'_."

He stared at her with a baffled face.

"I'm asking you to take me to prom as my _BF_."

Ron froze in place, putting his arm behind his head and looking upward. "What else does BF mean again? I have something in mind but I'm pretty sure that's not it."

Kim sighed. "Ron, BF means boyfriend. I want you to take me to Prom as my new boyfriend. I'm dating you now. Kim and Ron. We are going out! Couple! Taking friendship to next level! Dating! I'm your new girlfriend, you're my new boyfriend." Finishing, she took a second to catch her breath.

Ron was still in disbelief. "Officially?"

"Officially. Who else is going to take me to Prom out here? Now let's go inside already. It's getting kinda cold out here."

She grabbed his hand and wrapped it around hers, then allowed him to lead her to the door, where they were surprised to see everyone silent, their attention going towards a newscast on the janitor's portable TV. Everyone looked surprised to see them, more so that they were holding hands, especially Bonnie.

"It finally happened. She's dating that loser!" she thought out loud. Finally she had the opportunity to destroy Kim Possible's social status, and she was going to take it. She then raised her voice so everyone could hear her. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are _dating_?" She followed with a malicious laugh that surrounded the gym.

Silence.

Suddenly, everyone cheered and hollered, much to the surprise of Kim, Ron and Bon. Kim and Ron were somewhat embarrassed at the attention. Had the whole school wanted them to get together? Had they known they would? It quickly took both of them off guard, both looking at each other nervously then looking away. A slow song played, making both even more uncomfortable, nervous, and afraid.

Ron was still in disbelief knowing that he had a girlfriend to dance with, and it finally kicked in that she was going out with her best friend. And they both had to slow dance? Even if they both thought about dating at some point, it didn't hit them how they would be affected by it.

On cue, Rufus popped up from Ron's tux and pushed him towards Kim, and pushed her towards Ron, knocking her into him. Her mind was elsewhere, and suddenly being knocked into someone sent her concentration into a crash. She didn't know how to feel. A few seconds ago she was for the most part confident about taking Ron as her new date, but the school's attention to them made her feel weak. She wasn't Kim Possible, the world famous teen hero who thwarted evil and saved people on a daily basis, she was instead a senior who went to Middleton High, captain of the cheerleader squad and a member of the honor roll, and her date wasn't just a guy she crushed on, but a guy who had known her for ages and loved her for who she was. It was weird and new to her. Walter dated her because she was a cheerleader, Mankey liked her because she was cute and clumsy, and Erik liked her because he was programmed to. But Ron knew all of her strengths and weaknesses, and despite their differences, arguments, and at times, her attitude towards him, he would still fly to the ends of the universe to save her. She was now just a regular girl with a new boyfriend in the form of Ron Stoppable. She felt scared, unable to determine why.

Finally, Ron broke the discomfort both were feeling. He lent his hand out to her, and it was like they had known each other long enough to read each other's thoughts.

_'Care to dance?'_ Ron thought, offering his hand to Kim.

_'Gladly'_ she thought back, taking it with pleasure.

Ron had a lot of on and off moments with his confidence, but she became more attracted to him when he showed more confidence in the night. After all, he decided to take on Erik the whole night, not afraid at all what the outcome would be, and stood up to Drakken and forced him to remember his name. Now he wasn't afraid to take his new girlfriend for a slow dance.

Shortly after they started dancing, everyone else did. Both Kim and Ron had felt some relief, knowing now that they weren't standing out anymore. Kim found herself looking into Ron's chocolate brown eyes. It wasn't a look of lust. It wasn't a look that said, _'She's my property'_, and it wasn't a look that said, _'I'll do what I have to do then broom her fast'_. Instead, it was a look that said to her, _'There's no one else on this planet I'd rather go to the Prom with than you'_.

Everyone else seemed to disappear at that moment. They were both getting pulled into the moment, and it seemed like the dance was theirs and theirs alone.

Kim continued to look into his eyes, looking into his eyes and smile. She never took the time to look at them before in this way. No wonder Yori and Tara got butterflies in their stomachs. But she had to remind herself that she was Ron's date. If he had gone with anybody else, would he look at them the same way? Not showing it, she definitely would have gotten jealous if Yori was Ron's date. Would she be here without him? It never occurred to her how often Ron saved her from the worst situations.

She briefly freed herself from Ron's grip, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised to notice that Ron had actually put some cologne on, and even more that it wasn't a lot. Some of the guys in Middleton put so much on that they probably burnt another hole in the ozone layer. Kim felt comfortable holding him in this way, and more so the way he was handling her. His arms weren't reaching for the straps, or they weren't too low in an attempt to get a piece. He was holding her delicately and respectfully. And his hands were stronger than she had thought. She could have fallen asleep in his grip.

Ron had been surprised by Kim's move, feeling slightly nervous about the way she was holding him. Not that he minded it one bit, but the times Kim hugged him, it was brief and not tight. This grip was very tight, but not discomforting. He leaned his eyes towards her and tried to observe her face. She looked like she was having a good dream. He took a peek around to see if it was making a scene, since the last thing he needed was everyone staring at them. Nope. He smiled, able to relax a bit.

Some people's attention was still focused on them. Rufus and Monique felt the love and couldn't be happier. Finally, their efforts of getting the two together finally worked. Monique knew that Kim had a thing for Ron for some time, but getting her to realize and admit it wasn't an easy thing to do. For Rufus, it was trying to give Ron some courage to admit his feelings and take action.

Elsewhere, Bonnie and Brick were also looking at the couple. Bonnie was bitter, very bitter. Not only was Kim dating Ron, not only did everyone cheer for them, but Kim was falling for Ron, hard, and became jealous. No one would ever hold her the same way Stoppable was holding Kim. She was melting in Ron's arms, and it showed. Brick hadn't seen a couple like Possible and Stoppable. Sure, she was pretty, and he helped out when Adrena Lynn kidnapped him a couple of years back, but now, he couldn't help but watch. The dorky goofball turned into a stud. He was in the zone and pimpin'. He forgot about his own date; too upset to dance or talk.

Kim and Ron continued to dance, holding each other with their eyes closed and dreaming for some time. Finally, Kim took her head off Ron's shoulder, and both moved their heads back to gaze at each other.

Ron had looked like he was still in denial as he looked at her, but then gave her a cool confident smile, the same goofy smile that was Ron's alone. Kim never realized how attractive that smile was. Why did she force herself to believe that they were going to be no more than 'just friends'? Ron wasn't one of those big guys with pretty faces, but in another way, he was definitely boyfriend material.

_'Hey, KP'_

She fluttered her eyes innocently as she looked at him. Something about that smile made her blood feel different. She felt warm and pure, and maybe it was the essence of prom, the song, and the lights, but no one else had ever made her feel this way. She couldn't believe that she thought Erik taking her to the prom was in any way romantic. Sure, she was dancing to catchy music with the hottest guy in school a few hours ago, but Ron definitely redefined what a romantic date should have been, and he only proved it by the way he held her and looked at her.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling, but she liked it. She smiled back at the person who was holding her.

_'Ron...'_

They both leaned their heads in, allowing both to get a closer view of each other's eyes. She never knew how attracted to Ron she'd be when he was being more mature. The way he held her, looked at her, smiled at her; it made her feel warm inside. She closed her eyes to gather more thoughts. When she took Ron's hand and entered the gym, she didn't know if what she was doing was smart, instantly declaring Ron her new boyfriend, but right now, she was glad she did. She was tempted to take him farther than she had taken Erik. There was no need to spend a few weeks or months to get to know the boy before her. She had known him for fourteen years, and another moment like this wasn't going to come anytime soon. Finally, she figured out what this feeling was; love. This wasn't some crush. It was the weird stories that some of her favors and mom told her about but she didn't believe. If she was dreaming, she would take advantage of the moment before waking up.

Ron was hot when he was confident, and she couldn't help it anymore. She raised her head and stared at Ron with her eyes half-closed, her lips gesturing a mysterious message. Ron already knew what it was. He too knew that this was a once in a lifetime moment, and he was going to take it.

They both leaned in for the kiss and time stood still. At first, he leaned in more, and soon, she leaned in more. The kiss lasted more than a few minutes, but was broken by the colorful lights going off, the standard gym lights keeping the place lit. Everyone was gone but them.

Little did both know that Prom had been over for some time after they kissed. Both stared at each other in complete shock. Ron had just kissed his best friend on the lips, and Kim almost fainted, losing a grip on reality. No one had ever kissed her like that. Ever. The kiss with Walter had resulted in an embarrassing trip to the hospital, the one with Josh was sweet but short-lived, but Ron held her so gently and kissed her so passionately, she wondered if this was her first real true affectionate kiss, and it was from Ron out of all people. She melted like butter and loved every second of it.

"Wow." the two finally said, the first words they said since entering the building.

Rufus distracted their gaze upon one another, hopping into Ron's pocket.

Both Ron and Kim looked down, noticing the Prom was long over. "I suppose we'd better get going."

"Right." Kim answered back with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

They waved at the janitor as they left. It was a bit of a surprise that a place that looked so dull, a place that Kim went into almost every day after school managed to leave a dreamy essence that allowed the two to fall for each other.

Kim leaned against Ron as they approached the scooter. He was going to turn it on then lead Kim onto it, but things didn't go as planned. Just as Ron turned on the scooter, the rockets went off, sending the scooter high into the air and then sending it crashing down onto the street, destroying it.

"Aw man!" Ron yelled. So much for a perfect evening.

"We can always walk." Kim whispered, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

Either the stars were reflecting on her eyes or she learned some new technique more powerful than the puppy dog pout.

"I'm convinced." he replied, wrapping an arm around her and held both her hands in the other.

She leaned against him, gazing into the stars above them. The stars looked nothing like this when she came with Erik. She remembered the advice of a monk she saved from Monkey Fist; Look to the stars, for their light will show you the future. She had never seen them spark like this, and she took this as a good omen.

"How beautiful."

"Yeah." Ron replied, almost not paying attention.

They both walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Um, KP?"

"Yes?" she replied quietly.

"This wasn't a dream, was it?"

"If it was, I think I'm going to cry when I wake up."

Ron's eyes widened when hearing this. "KP? Cry?"

Kim's eyes looked away. "You heard nothing."

Ron turned to the sky. "Fair enough. So, no moodulator?"

"No moodulator."

"No VR device?"

"No VR device."

"No-"

"Ron!" Kim interrupted, "It was real. It happened. At least it better had."

"Good!" Ron accidentally slipped out, "I mean, um, good. That's good to know."

More silence as they walked towards Kim's place.

Kim turned up to Ron. "Oh, Ron?"

He turned his face towards hers. "Yeah?"

She paused, looking ahead. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything."

By now they could see Kim's house from here. As much as they hated it, the night had to come to an end. They finally reached Kim's doorstep as slowly as they could. They leaned closer to each other as they talked.

"Thanks for taking me to the Prom, Ron. I had a _very_ lovely evening."

"Even with the diablo scare, Erik, and foiling Drakken's plan?"

"I think it might've helped some things. After all, you did confess your feelings when we were tried up, right?" she answered as she gave him a confident smirk, telling him, _'Don't lie'_.

"Yup. You got me there, Kim girl."

They both looked awkward, not wanting to part, but then Kim yanked Ron's collar and held him close, their noses touching. She rubbed hers on his.

"If you give me a kiss like you did at Prom, I think I can sleep well tonight."

Without giving him the chance to respond, she pulled him in, joining their lips. Without hesitation, Ron held Kim and took control. Kim was slowly leaning back, almost entering a subconscious state of mind, until suddenly...

_CLICK_

Ron and Kim found the front door wide open, Kim's mom taking a picture.

"MOM!"

"Oh, I couldn't help it, you two just look too cute together! Congrats, Ron."

Kim and Ron were completely blank.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said weakly and nervously.

Ron's face went white as Kim's dad came before them.

"Hello, Ronald."

Ron looked all over the place. "Hi, Mr. Dr. P. Sorry for bringing back Kim a bit late."

Her dad smiled. "Now, now, Ronald. I gave that _Erik _kid a curfew, not you. As long as my Kimmie-cub's happy, I'm happy. And she looks _very _happy." He paused, patting Ron's shoulder. "Good job, Ronald. See that she stays that way. Six more minutes."

Kim and Ron looked at each other, surprised, only for their mom to push them out the door again, Kim's mom whispering to her, _"Kimmie, go tell Ron good night already."_

With that, the door closed. Both Kim and Ron were outside, shocked.

"Um, I guess your parents approve." Ron said nervously.

Kim looked down for a brief second, blushing, then looked back at Ron. "Where were we?" she giggled, giving him an evil smile.

"Oh, right."

Five minutes passed as they kissed, Ron having to help Kim balance herself after letting go.

"Good night, Ron." she said, sighing dreamily.

"'Night, Kim!" he replied, strutting down the driveway.

She watched as he walked out of sight, moving his head in a cheerful way. After he disappeared, she closed the door.

Ron kept walking towards his house, feeling good. Then he stopped halfway to his house.

"Rufus?"

Rufus popped up from his pocket, hopping onto Ron's shoulder. "Mmm-hmm?"

"Bite me."

Rufus' expression went bitter. "Hey!"

"Oh, not _that _kinda _'bite me'_, buddy! I mean, bite my hand, but not hard."

Rufus gave Ron a confused look. Shrugging, he climbed onto Ron's hand and bit it, very lightly.

"Ow! Ow! Owwww!" Ron yelled, but becoming calm in an instant. "Thanks buddy. So it was all real! I wasn't dreaming!"

Rufus covered his face. Ron could've just asked him to pinch him.

"BOOYAH!"

A car alarm went off.

* * *

Forty miles north, in Upperton, the news about the diablo threat still went on. Various newscasts were still airing. 

In this case, an old bar in the ghetto area of Upperton. The place was called _'The Bum Rap'_ and was known as a good gathering place for underground gangs and traders. On the TV was the news of Kim shutting down the diablos at Bueno Nacho HQ.

_"The Lil' Diablo fiasco, planned by the nefarious Dr. 'Drew Lipsky' Drakken, was put to an end by teen hero Kim Possible. Interviews around the world and more on our late night newscast at 3."_

The place wasn't going to become quiet anytime soon, cheering for Kim.

All of these people must have been in their late 30s and 40s, and probably the last people Kim's dad wanted her to associate with. Knowing that a young teenage girl was doing something for the world gave them some hope that they may have once lost in themselves.

_"Wish my girl was like that."_

_"Where was she when I was in high school?"_

_"You go, girl!"_

All but a dark hooded figure were celebrating. He quietly drank his drink as he carefully observed the newscast report. Middleton. That wasn't very far from here. And Kim Possible, a young high school girl capable of saving the world. He finished, throwing the glass bottle on the floor.

"So, it begins."

With that, he grabbed a drink and quickly dashed outside the bar, but not unnoticed. The bartender pulled out his shotgun and ran after him.

"Hey! Hey! You didn't pay! Get back-"

He stood outside to see a perfectly peaceful night sky. He turned in all directions. There was no traffic, no people walking around, and for once, no fights in the back alley. The stranger was gone with a free drink.

The moon and stars lit the city of Upperton, giving each rooftop a unique glow. The shadowy stranger jumped from building to building, taking the time to admire the sky. The moon had never been so big and bright, and the night sky looked like something from a fantasy painting. He rushed towards his destination.

"Middleton... Sounds fun."


	2. A New Day

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and gang are Bob and Mark's._

**Chapter 1: A New Day**  
_A look at the weekend and Monday morning following Prom._

_

* * *

_

Kim woke up tired from her night slumber, yawning and hoping for five minutes, but the sun blasted its light in her window, forcing her out of bed.

As she hopped onto her feet, she had quickly gotten anxious. It was Monday, the first day of school since Prom night. It felt like the weekend lasted forever, one she would cherish.

While she was betrayed by Erik and almost defeated by Drakken, that was something that wouldn't happen on Ron Stoppable's watch. More amazing was the remainder of Prom. The way Ron held her, looked at her, and kissed her. She melted and declared Ron hers. Her mom was so thrilled that she couldn't sleep that night, and the tweebs had placed bets on Kim. Surprised once when she came back with Ron, surprised again that they were dating. It was about time.

It turned out the repairs made to Kim's house were temporary. Metal boards were painted, designed to fool intruders. Kim didn't know how the door acted like it always did on Prom night, but then again, maybe she wasn't paying attention to something like that. So in came the real repair job.

Surprisingly, most of the student body at Kim's school came to help, thanks to Monique and Brick's persuasive abilities. They had gotten the whole place done within a few hours, giving Kim and Ron plenty of time to go on a date.

There was already a problem, though. Something had been bothering Ron the entire weekend, and Kim wanted answers that Ron couldn't provide, ones that he couldn't explain himself. This was quick to worry Kim and Rufus. He didn't seem excited to go to Bueno Nacho, to the movies, or any of his usual activities. Kim even invited him to the arcade in the mall, and she beat him in all the games. She doubted he was letting her win or that her skills were improving. Ron was suddenly depressed, and he couldn't explain it.

The nightmares Ron had gotten on Saturday and Sunday night were pretty hardcore, enough to scare someone out of their sleep, leaving them covered in sweat. In this case, it made him think twice about the relationship. Was it the right thing to do? Was their kiss real? Were they just absorbed by the feeling at Prom? Was Kim rebounding from Erik? Was he even ready to take their friendship to the next level? Everything pointed to tragedy in the dreams, and it scared Ron. The message was clear in the dreams that the relationship would end in tragedy. In the dreams, Kim would confess that she was rebounding off of Erik and decided the right thing to do was break up with Ron, or that she fell for Ron because of the essence of Prom, but she wasn't ready to take the relationship to the next level. She always broke it off because of something, and tried to act like everything was okay the minute after as just friends. Worse, after that, he proved to be a useless sidekick, and everything went downhill from there. Only two nights of sleep did this to him.

Unfortunately, both could say something and be in denial. It wouldn't be the first time from either of their ends. Kim thought she convinced him that the food chain was nothing to be concerned about. Then again, she remembered that she hadn't told Ron all of her feelings, probably leaving Ron wondering what she truly thought about him.

Perhaps the first day of school since the Prom would put his worries to rest.

Kim tried to think of what was going on in Ron's head. Figuring out his thoughts weren't anything new, but this time she just couldn't crack it. She decided she would try to look good for him today, trying on a new outfit from Club Banana. She was pretty anxious to wear it, and was feeling pretty confident about today.

Her mom called her from downstairs. "Kim, your breakfast is ready!"

Kim inhaled the scent of the food, tickling her senses. "Coming, mom!"

She ran downstairs, her mom welcoming her with a plate of bacon and eggs. "You usually don't sleep past six. Anything happen last night?"

Kim was surprised she had slept in so late, but her expression went from anxious to concern. "Something's bothering Ron, and he doesn't know what it is."

Her mom studied her daughter's behavior, curious. "Prom night?"

"It could be, but I hope not." she quietly replied.

Both she and her mom tried to think of something. If Kim couldn't determine the problem, most often her mom would, but in this case, she was just as stumped. Her attention then turned to the clock.

"Isn't Ron going to pick you up today?"

Kim's mood went up, noticing the clock. "He should be here any-"

The sound of a motor was heard outside. Anxious, Kim grabbed her backpack and ran outside. "Bye, mom!"

Her mom noticed the excitement in Kim's eyes, smiling as she went out the door.

"Good luck, Kim."

* * *

Ron Stoppable was waiting on his new scooter, assembled by Wade and the tweebs. While it looked similar to the older one, this one had a little bit more style and a lot more speed. The modifications were enough to make it like a motorcycle, minus the appearance. The thing that caught Kim's attention was a new outfit he was wearing, a blue jersey with the number "41" on it. Ron actually looked good in dark blue.

"Well, good morning, KP!" Ron was all too proud to take his new scooter for a test drive to school with the enhancements made to it.

Kim smiled, the back of her mind reminding her that he was still hiding his feelings.

"Hey, Ron. Like the jersey."

She decided not to say anything that would ruin the moment. Ron seemed like he was in a good mood, and she didn't like it when he felt uncomfortable, which is how he felt most of the weekend. While they had taken the scooter on a date the previous night, Sunday, school was something else. They'd be entering Middleton as the new couple.

"Ready to head to school on Ron Stoppable's brand new ultra-turbo scooter?" he asked, holding a helmet in the other hand.

Kim calmly took the helmet and put it on, waving to her mom, who was watching through the window, before wrapping her arms around Ron.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Let's go." she whispered.

She had been pretty excited on the way to school. It would be the first day of classes where she and Ron wouldn't be known as 'just friends'.

Behind his helmet, Ron almost bit his lip, nervous.

Could this last?


	3. School Day

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and gang are Bob and Mark's._

**Chapter 2: School Day**  
_The first day of school since the Prom.

* * *

_

School was definitely not an average day for this young couple. Just about everyone's attention went to Ron, guys and girls, popular and outcasts, honor roll and failing, and those who never said a word to him. Even the people who picked on him, with the exception of Bonnie, congratulated him. Outside, Ron took it like a pro and a stud. Inside, he was a bit freaked out and embarrassed.

He thought to himself. _'The day you date your best friend, everyone begins to notice you and remember your name.'_

He didn't know whether he liked the thought or not, but at least they didn't see him as the loser, the buffoon, the guy who carried a naked mole rat in his pocket, or the clumsy guy whose pants got lost on occasion. He couldn't remember a moment where everyone knew his name or who he was. Not knowing how else to take it, he let himself go and enjoy the praise and the scene, at least for now. The attention made him feel quite uncomfortable, but he gladly accepted the praise.

"Ron Stoppable, comin' through. How ya doin?" pointing both fingers and trading looks with some girls he never noticed in Middleton High.

* * *

Kim's day wasn't that much different from Ron's. Just about everyone said hi to her, most of them looked envious, and even more looked jealous.

_'Of Ron?'_ Kim thought to herself. It tickled her.

The bad thing being back at Middleton High was looking at all the people in the school. No matter where they ranked or were categorized in, she remembered her thoughts on the food chain. She remembered such moments as talking with her mom on the phone, acting like Ron wasn't boyfriend material and acting like it was a crisis, and feeling embarrassed when Ron stopped by at the end of cheerleading practice after Bonnie's speech on the food chain. The thought made her feel guilty and terrible inside.

It was also hard for her to look at some of the guys higher on the foot chain. They were taller and handsome, quickly reminding her of Erik. He was tall, handsome, kind... and fake.

While she was confident these guys weren't syntho-drones, they probably weren't any more real than Erik had been. She felt like an idiot. How could she allow herself to think that she needed a boyfriend at the top of the food chain? Was social status really all that? She was a senior, and graduation would happen in about four weeks. After that, she was off into a world where none of that would matter. As a matter of fact, she never really thought about a future with Erik after Prom night, and good thing she didn't.

She tried to change her thoughts. It was all said and done; she was now dating Ron and gave him something that she didn't even give Erik, a long passionate kiss. She had actually kissed her best friend of fourteen years, and the kiss alone sent her to worlds unimagined. She wouldn't have changed anything with Ron, but whatever was bothering Ron was still eating at her mind.

The last thing she wanted was for Ron to break off the relationship if he wasn't ready for it. He sure seemed ready on Prom night, but maybe the romantic essence made him give into kissing her. She truly hoped his wasn't the case.

* * *

After school was cheerleading practice. Perfect, now she had to put up with Bonnie Rockwaller, the girl who somehow manipulated Kim into thinking status and that she needed a AAA-quality BF for Prom. The whole world would laugh if she got with a loser like Ron. If Bonnie was able to make Kim think that was true, she was capable of mixing her mind again. Kim was confident in her move with Ron, even though he wasn't acceptable as a guy by Bonnie's standards. She wouldn't allow Bonnie to hurt him anymore.

The gym went from loud gossiping to silent as Kim entered. she didn't know how to respond.

Bonnie glared and smirked at her. "Well? Where's your boyfri-"

She was cut off by her excited teammates, shouting things that made Kim light up in embarrassment.

_"Where's Ron at?"_

_"Where's the best kisser in school?"_

_"You two are soooo cute together!"_

_"Kimberly Anne Stoppable!"_

Kim's skin blazed into a crimson color. "So not the drama, girls!"

Kim almost shook as a hand touched her shoulder. It was Tara.

"Oh, come on, Kim. It was bound to happen some day, right?" Tara asked, winking at Kim, clearly showing a sign of respect and envy.

Tara had been somewhat jealous when she saw Kim and Ron smacking at prom, because of all the boys she knew and dated or considered dating, none of them ever saved her from a slime-spitting fish mutant with the exception of Kim's new boyfriend. She had a crush on him since then, but Ron never knew that she liked him like that, and she wouldn't wait forever.

Tara's attention later turned to Kim's old squeeze, Josh Mankey, who had broken it off with Kim since both were quick to run into things, something both weren't completely comfortable with. It also didn't help that a few months ago Drakken attacked the school and Josh was almost caught in the crossfire between Kim and Shego. The action was too much for him.

Tara went to the prom with another guy for the same reason Kim went with Erik. Only a few days before the Prom, she found out that the reason Ron never asked her out was because he never knew she had a thing for him. Had she known of Ron's real reasons, she might have turned the tables, but she found Kim and Ron to be a much cuter couple.

Kim responded nervously to Tara's sly smile. "Uh...yeah, sure!"

She felt even more embarrassed as she found out many more people were placing bets on when Kim and Ron would be dating. Graduation, Prom, summer, College, and so.

Was she really so blind all of these years?

The excitement in the gym died as one of the girls in the corner rose her voice.

"Excuse me, we have cheerleading practice! We don't have all day to gossip about Kim and her loser boyfriend. You all know it's not going to last."

Bonnie had a confident smile on her face, crossing her arms. Much to her dismay, the other girls shook their heads and turned towards their cheerleading captain. Kim really didn't expect all the support. She was more of a celebrity than she was earlier.

Kim let out a sigh. "All right. Let's do this."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Ron, Rufus, and Felix Denton were hanging out. Felix had been kind of surprised when he heard the news of Ron having a girlfriend named Kim Possible, but not as surprised as everyone else in Middleton high. After all, he had not known them as long as everyone else had. That, and he kind of suspected something between the two when he first met them. He noticed Ron had been eating his food very slowly.

"Hey Ron, you look pretty bummed. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Ron took a sip of his drink, letting out a huge sigh before talking.

"I love Kim and she's everything to me, but something just doesn't feel right about the whole relationship thing. Ever get that feeling? I mean, yeah, KP and I have known each other forever, and there's been something between us for some time. But when it came to Erik, I got major jealous and my feelings for her went through the roof. I couldn't hold those in forever, but then it happens. We defeat Drakken, she takes me to Prom, we're dating, and all of a sudden, long kiss good night."

Ron sounded like he hadn't opened his mouth all day. Felix took a few seconds to think, then replied.

"I would think that at that rate, you'd be the happiest man alive. Maybe you're in a denial stage of some sort? Maybe you're used to Kim being your best friend all these years, and now it's weird to wake up in the morning knowing it's more than just that."

Ron's mood didn't change.

"I don't think that's all of it. That's close, since the same night when she broke up with Eric, we start dating not soon after. I know that's part of it, but there's something else. I think about my future and I see me, myself and KP, and of course, Rufus, and I still see us on missions, eating at Bueno Nacho, and hanging out as always. Will all that change now? That, and graduation's coming up. Not sure if I'm ready to move on, and the thought of KP and me holding each other at sunset? Well, still not used to that, I guess. Still kinda hard to believe we're going out."

Felix noticed that Ron looked a tad more calm, relieving him a bit. "So, what's going on after school?"

Ron rested his chin in his hand, moving his thumb and index finger. "Probably me and KP at Bueno Nacho. Wanna come with?"

Felix picked up his backpack but turned down the offer. "Thanks, but I've got a final coming up and my mom needs some help around the house. See you later, Ron."

"Keep it real, Fel." Ron waved, his mouth stuffed.

Felix lied to Ron, hoping he and Kim could talk things out at Bueno Nacho, or maybe before then. After letting out a huge belch, Rufus pointed at the clock.

"Hmm, about the time cheerleading practice ends and we see Kim." Ron said dimly.

He then got up and stretched, popping his arms.

"Well, here goes nothing."

He picked up Rufus, put his food tray up, and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Kim was already at her locker, appearing to have been waiting for Ron to arrive. "Ron!"

Before he could respond and wave back, Kim jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. She then looked up and smiled at him. "Feeling any better?"

Ron tilted his head a bit. "Well, I am now. How was practice?"

She sheepishly grinned, taking her arms from him. "Kinda embarrassing. Have you noticed all these people waiting for us to start dating? We kiss at Prom night and all of a sudden people tell me they placed bets on when we'd get together, and acting like the world would come to an end if this didn't all happen. The support's pretty nice, I guess, but still." Kim only hoped her words didn't make Ron think of something different.

"I know exactly what you mean, KP. One day you start dating your best friend and the world knows who you are." he replied.

They both stood there in an awkward silence. It really was awkweird that so many people paid that much attention to them. They both figured they'd get much attention after saving the world, not after hooking up.

Kim sighed, breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."

Ron blinked twice, confused. "For what, KP?"

She leaned against the locker next to hers, crossing her arms, and closing her eyes. "The whole food chain thing, Ron. This sort of thing, us dating, it should've happened a long time ago, and I was blinded by Erik, Bonnie, and the stupid food chain. What was I thinking? Thinking my boyfriend needed to be big, dark, tall, handsome, smooth, and probably completely fake? Just going through the halls I looked at all the people, and just now I noticed that after graduation, the food chain, social status; in the end, it'll mean absolutely nothing. I feel like such a fool, Ron."

Ron put his hand on her shoulder, awakening her from her state of realization. "KP, it's okay. It's all good. Don't beat yourself over it. Everyone messes up some time in life, right?"

Kim looked at Ron with a weak smile. "Thanks Ron. I just feel so stupid that I blinded myself like that."

As they looked at each other, it was clear they were both starting to feel a bit better.

Kim continued. "I wanted someone who could care for me, always be there for me, and make me smile and laugh. He was right next to me the whole time."

Ron looked dumbfounded, turned both ways, looked behind him, and tried to look past Kim. "Who?"

She giggled, nudging Ron with her elbow. "You!"

They both laughed, embracing each other in a hug. The moment didn't last long, as the monitor in Kim's locker turned on. Not letting go of each other, Kim and Ron turned to the monitor.

"Hey Wade." they said in unison.

"Jinx! Hah, now _you _owe me a soda!" Ron gloated.

"Ron!" Kim glared.

Wade laughed. "He got you there, Kim."

Kim looked down, pouting.

"So, other than what just happened, you guys learn any new tongue tricks as of late?" asked the now 12-year old techno whiz.

Turning crimson, both Kim and Ron shouted at him. "WADE!"

"Jinx! We're even!" Kim smiled.

"Aw man..." a disappointed Ron sulked.

Wade couldn't help but laugh, giving the couple a smug look. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But on a serious note, we've gotten word on a planned bank robbery at-"

"Middleton Bank?" asked Kim.

"You got it." Wade replied.

Ron still had a firm grip on Kim. "You know, it's always the bank or someplace with a lot of money and jewelry these days. You know, they could steal something like a dinosaur fossil, a weapons armory, a high-tech military wea-"

Kim placed her finger on his lips. "What did we say about those specific ideas, Ron?" she asked, releasing her finger and placing her arm back around him.

Ron had a sheepish grin. "Oh.. heheh, uh, right. Sorry, KP." He still had his crazy ideas with villainy that would probably work.

Kim smiled at him, then turned back to Wade. "So, who sent us the hint?"

Wade did some typing, responding shortly after, "Hmm, I can't tell. It was definitely a hit from your site, but it's an anonymous user and I can't seem to trace it."

Kim lowered her eyes. "Sounds like the thief wanted to give us a head's up."

Ron shook his head. "You know, the whole _'I'll tell you what my plan and scheme is'_ before doing anything; that just never works. So, what time, Wade?"

"Midnight."

Kim turned to Ron, giving him a sly smile. "That's in about eight hours. You know what this means."

Ron smiled back. "Yup, I know what you're thinking. Yeah. You. Me. Bueno Nacho. And probably some other things."

Not exactly what Kim had in mind, but she liked the idea nonetheless. After all, Bueno Nacho was probably the best place for Ron to get out of his current funk, but then again, perhaps it wasn't necessary anymore. Ever since he ran into her today, he's been acting like the good ol' Ron that she's known and loved for years. She loved his Ronshine much more than ever now.

Bueno Nacho anticipated them.


	4. Tonight

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: Mark and Bob made KP._

**Chapter 3: Tonight**  
_Kim and Ron discuss things at Bueno Nacho then take a trip to Kim's house._

_

* * *

_

"So, that's what Felix thought?" Kim asked quietly, sipping her drink.

"It makes sense, but that might not be all of it, I think." Ron replied.

Ron still didn't have a grip on exactly how he felt. Felix might have helped, but it was still a long way from hitting the nail on the head.

"KP, do you think that we might have rushed into this thing? I mean, the same night you break up with the so-called perfect boyfriend we get together, start dating and then lip lock. We're officially dating for five minutes and we're already kissing. You didn't even do that with Erik. So... um... I guess I think what I'm trying to say is-"

Kim interrupted him. "Ron, Erik was a syntho-drone. And well, maybe the two of us did rush into things, if you think about it too hard. But Ron, if you wanna know what I think, it's something that should've happened a long time ago. Why make it wait any longer? Once I realized the person I couldn't live without was the same guy I wanted to be with, the same guy who had been there for me time and time again, a lot of things then came into perspective. You've been there for me more times than I can remember, Ron. Some hot crush can't compare to that, ever. And Ron, I can't do anything without you. I never thought of life after graduation, other than college and the obvious, but I never thought of a long future between Erik and me. But you, I can't see you being gone, dating some other girl."

Ron pointed at her. "Hah, you were jelling with Yori!"

"Ron! Yes, I was, I finally admit it, but that's not the point! The point is, I didn't realize until Prom how I feel for you. Don't think that I'm rebounding off of Erik, or that we only did what we did because of Prom. While it probably did help, it would've happened anyway, and I'm glad it did. Just the thought of the kiss that night makes me feel all tender inside."

The weight of the world must've fallen off of Ron's back. Now Kim finally confessed her own feelings, and admitted to being jealous of Yori.

"Wow, KP, so that's how you really feel?"

She grabbed his hand. "I know I felt nervous about it at first, but it was the right thing to do. Trust me. We'll get through this, okay? Try not to think too hard about it. I wouldn't turn back."

Ron just had to ask one more question. "So, the food chain?"

Kim sighed. "Over, done. Bonnie was wrong, and I was stupid to even believe it. Everyone else was right, it means nothing. And like I said on prom night, I wound up dating a syntho-drone because of listening to the food chain, Ron. That's enough to convince me to disregard it."

Ron felt relieved. "So, no big?"

Kim just gave Ron a cool and confident look. "No big. So that's what's been bothering you?"

Ron had nodded. "I just wanted to make sure we both knew what we were doing and for the right reasons, Kim. I mean, we've been in denial before. If we both ran into something we were going to regret, it would be best to end it now than before it's too late."

"This isn't denial, Ron. It's real. Trust me."

Ron wouldn't be able to do otherwise even if he tried. He noticed that Kim looked down.

"But, if you're not ready for this kind of thing, then-"

Ron interrupted Kim this time, "No no no no no no no... no! Believe me, KP, I could get used to this. Just wanted to make sure everything was bon diggity. I just wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing and that everything was all good."

He lifted her chin up from across the table. She smiled at him, "So, we're tight."

"As always," he replied, looking at his watch. "Wanna catch a movie after this? It's only six."

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The movie ended a little before nine, giving Kim and Ron three hours. The movie was about some high school girl genius who was born a witch and decided to save the world, trying to balance her dating and evil relatives. Funny enough, Kim and Ron were constantly whispering to each other about the many flaws the movie had, both giggling a lot throughout the movie. With three hours left, heading over to Kim's place wasn't a bad idea.

The scooter came to a stop at Kim's driveway.

Kim let out her hand as Ron turned off the scooter.

"You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

Before Kim's hand motioned towards the doorknob, she stopped, taking her hand back. She sighed as she looked at Ron, grabbing his hands.

"You know Ron, this is kinda like Prom night, isn't it?"

She pulled Ron in closer to her, similar to their dancing position at Prom.

Ron looked into her eyes. "It is, isn't it? But I don't get a long goodnight kiss, do I?"

She giggled. "Well, the night's far from over, but you know what? Whatever."

Relieved at the status of their relationship, Ron felt a lot more confident about kissing Kim. After they parted lips, Kim kept her arms wrapped around him, placing her head on his shoulder, like at Prom.

She sighed. "It still feels like it just happened."

Ron put his arms around her, but patting her back with his right hand. "Let's go inside. You remember what happened last time, and we don't want Rufus printing doubles."

Kim pouted. "Oh, please. Five more minutes?" Her grip on him was still strong.

Ron wasn't in any mood or position to complain. He quietly whispered to her, "Sure." After all, saying no would probably put him in a black hole, both remembering Prom was too golden. Neither of them had seen it coming, but it happened, and it was all real.

It turned out that fifteen minutes actually passed before the front door of the Possible residence opened.

"Back early, Ronald?" Kim's dad asked from the couch, watching TV.

Ron was no longer afraid of Dr. Possible, as he had approved his relationship with his daughter, so he took it rather cool.

"Yeah, about that, Mr. Dr. P, we're expecting some bank but at midnight, so..."

He turned towards his daughter, who nodded, confirming Ron's claim.

"Well, I suppose I can let the curfew slide for tonight, but once the mission's over, I expect my Kimmie-cub home. Understood, Ronald?" he asked, smiling.

"Gotcha, Mr. Dr. P."

Kim's mom came out from the kitchen. "Ron! Doing better?"

"Doing much better, Mrs. Dr. P. No big."

She wiped her forehead. "Good. I was going to faint if this was another moodulator-related incident again."

Both kids looked at each other, blushing at the thought. They were grateful that it wasn't.

Kim's mom, like most of the kids at Middleton, had been rooting for Kim and Ron to get together for a long time. She was pretty disappointed when Kim told her that her earlier date and crush with Ron was caused by a mechanical device called a Moodulator. Because of that, she was worried when Kim went out with Eric.

"So someone's robbing a bank at midnight? Any one of the usual villains we know?" Mrs. Possible asked.

Kim hadn't said anything since she and Ron got in, so she decided to change that. "Wade wasn't able to trace a lead, but I'm guessing it's a rookie villain again. I doubt we'll see Drakken or Shego for quite some time."

Ron had still remembered the words that came from Drakken's mouth that night. _"Stoppable!"_ Another reason Prom rocked.

Kim's mom almost forgot. "You kids hungry? We saved some dinner in the microwave." she figured Kim and Ron were probably on another date.

"Sure," both replied.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Qua-"

Kim found herself losing to Ron as he positioned his fingers on her belly, tickling her.

"-d Jinx!" Ron finished.

"No fair!" Kim laughed.

"Way fair! That's four sodas you owe me!" he snickered.

"Compared to all the sodas you still owe me?" Kim asked.

"We'll work on that." Ron nervously answered.

They both laughed. It was almost like the movie earlier in the evening didn't happen, and before then they had eaten and talked at Bueno Nacho.

A loud noise and vibration came from upstairs. _'Tweebs'_ thought Kim. Sure enough, it was Jim and Tim.

"Hey Ron!" both yelled as they came down the stairs.

"Yo." Ron calmly replied.

At least they didn't try to crash into him with rockets. Kim took satisfaction in knowing she wouldn't have to worry about them and her dates, at least she knew they wouldn't try to kill her boyfriend, seeing as they both grew up with Ron around as an older brother of sorts.

* * *

It was a little past ten, and the Possible family has gone to bed, with the exception of Kim. She and Ron decided to get ready, but it was still too early. After changing into their battle clothes, they laid down on opposite ends of the bed, their legs hanging off one end of the bed. They looked at each other's eyes upside down.

"So," Kim asked, breaking the silence. "Today wasn't as bad as you thought if could've been, huh?"

"Nah. Kinda awkweird with all the attention, but Ron could get used to that." he said confidently.

Kim smiled, forgetting that sometimes Ron spoke in the third person. She leaned her head against his.

He turned to look at her. "You're not getting tired now, are ya, KP?"

He let himself relax as Kim gently breathed on his neck.

"No, but this is a nice way to kill time, don't you think?"

Ron wouldn't argue with her there.


	5. The Expected Enemy

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. The villain is mine._

**Chapter 4: The Expected Enemy**  
_Kim and Ron go on their first mission since Prom, only to face who could be their most vicious villain ever._

_

* * *

_

Ron reluctantly nudged a sleeping Kim. "It's 11:35, KP. Think it's time to go."

She sighed in disappointment. "Okay, duty calls."

* * *

They arrived at the roof of Middleton Bank in ten minutes, awaiting their expected thief to make his move.

Ron reached into his pocket. "Rufus, we're on."

The naked mole rat had slept most of the day, leaving Kim and Ron some privacy.

It was now mission mode. Without having to say a word to each other, they made slight adjustments. Instead of going into this mission boyfriend and girlfriend, it was an equal partnership. They couldn't allow their current relationship to interfere with their missions. Ron couldn't make any moves with Kim, and she couldn't make any moves with him. Now, if the mission was over, they could resume normal BF/GF, but that was all. Then again, there were exceptions, such as having to split up. This hopefully wasn't the case.

On the roof, Kim was waiting for a security alarm to go off or for some glass to break. That was usually the case with all the villains. To her surprise, it was Ron who noticed suspicious activity, pointing out a moving shadow as he looked through the window.

Go time.

They both tied some ropes to the open windows on the roof, and slid down as quietly as they could, not wanting to scare the thief away so easily. As they landed on the first floor of the large building, they crept around silently to see what his or her motives were. Unlike most of the thieves who robbed banks, this one didn't turn their head in all directions making sure they were alone. This person was confident or completely stupid.

The thief wore a mask with a skull design embedded in it, not allowing the eyes to be visible. He was studying the entire area, looking in particular at the jewels, and found what he was looking for shortly after. It was a purple jewel that had lost its value a long time back. It wasn't particularly a jewel that Kim would want from Ron as a gift. The jewel looked like purple blood in an emerald shape. There was definitely more to this robbery, Kim thought, since the usual villains always went for the prettiest, most rare, and biggest jewels the bank had to offer. If anything, the bank seemed more like a museum now.

The thief pulled out a bladed weapon and made three quick slashes at the glass display. He used a tiny suction cup to push the glass forward, not making any contact with the base the jewel was on, which would have activated an alarm, and took his prize.

Finally, he spoke, a synthesized voice coming from the mask.

"Right on time, Kimberly Anne."

She must have been fifteen feet away from him, and in a wink of an eye, she found his palm a centimeter away from her left ear. Had she not moved to the side, it could've been her face with tragic results. She was almost caught off guard, even though her attempts at stealth with Shego involved weren't successful. This guy was extremely fast, but no taller than Kim or Ron. He threw a few more palm attacks at her, and after dodging them, she tried to fight back.

She threw a few punches and kicks at him, and he avoided every single attack with just the simplest movements. Normally, Shego and Monkey Fist would block a lot of Kim's attacks, but she couldn't even _touch _this guy. With her punches, he would merely move to the side, depending on which fist she lunged him with. When she tried to attack with high kicks, he would merely sit or lay down. And when she tried to sweep low, he would merely front flip, but he somehow landed further away from her. Change of strategy. She tried a front flip kick, but he merely dashed under her, ending up behind her. Finally, as she tried to backhand him, he wrapped his legs around hers, twisting his body, forcing her to fall flat on her face.

"Kim!"

Ron saw it and ran straight in. He tried to rapidly attack the thief much like Kim had, but he had no better luck than she did. The thief avoided all of Ron's attacks the same way he did with Kim's. Ron threw in a left punch, but the thief grabbed Ron's left fist with his left hand, using his right arm to push Ron's body off balance and onto his back, landing next to Kim.

Both Kim and Ron knew they were facing a skilled opponent, who stood there calmly as if he didn't break a sweat. They decided to do something they hadn't tried before; A two-on-one fight. Kim only hoped that some of Ron's Tai Shing Pekk Kwar would kick in, as it has a tendency to turn on and off at times. This time, it was like fate was listening. The intruder did have a bit more of a difficult time dealing with both of them, this time taking his defense more seriously. Instead of merely moving a limb, he was flipping in the air and using various evasive stances.

Unfortunately for Team Possible, that wasn't helping them much.

They still couldn't land a hit on him, even though Kim and Ron's timing and moves were completely different. Kim went for a mid-air kick as Ron dove low for a sweep, and the thief jumped right between them. Kim would flip over him while Ron would go in for a diving kick. Nothing. Worse, Kim and Ron were starting to show signs of exhaustion, but weren't ready to give up just yet.

As Kim flew in the air and Ron charged at the thief, he grabbed both of them by the back of the head and slammed their skulls into one another, nearly knocking them unconscious, but taking no time to relax. His focus went towards one more.

He caught a quick glimpse of the little pink mole rat that would often help Kim and Ron out of a bind. He detected that Rufus was already diving straight for the top of his sleeve, but he threw a tiny bag into Rufus' direction, wrapping itself as it collided with him, trapping him firmly inside.

His attention turned behind him as he noticed Kim and Ron, barely conscious, were still able to get up. He simply chuckled.

"You'd be wise to save your energy, Kimberly Anne."

Kim got into a fighting stance. "Why do you want that jewel?" She was expecting this guy to spill his plot for world domination or power just like every other villain.

He was relaxed. "Now why would I share that kind of information with you? I must say, Kimberly Anne, I was hoping that our first encounter would have been nothing short of exciting. However, I must say that I'm rather disappointed. Skilled in so many styles of martial arts, and you couldn't even lay a finger on me. I haven't even begun to break a sweat."

Kim was in a lot of pain, the blow to her head taking more out of her than she thought, but unwilling to show it or allow it to slow her down any.

"This ends here."

He wasn't intimidated. "On the contrary, Kimberly Anne. This is only just the beginning."

Still holding the jewel in one hand, a grappling hook formed out of the other. It was clear he was ready to escape, but not through the same way that Kim and Ron entered. The bank did have a second story for reference books and the like, so the thief headed in that direction. Jumping from wall to wall was child's play, and Kim was in pursuit shortly after, not allowing this one to get away. She almost lost her balance a couple of times due to the pain in her head.

Ron finally came to his senses while Rufus finally escaped from the bag. Upon hearing the noise upstairs, they looked for the stairs. Neither could find it in this light.

"Where are the stairs?" Ron yelled.

The thief stood in the middle of the second floor, cracking his knuckles and stretching as Kim landed in front of him.

"I do wish I could stay, but I'm afraid there are some matters I must attend to." he spoke quietly.

With that, he shot his grappling hook into the air, smashing a small hole into the ceiling.

He waved at Kim. "Ta."

He then slightly tugged at his cord, shooting him into the air at top speed. He became distracted as something heavy tugged his foot. Kim.

"That's not very wise, Kimberly Anne. Good night."

The thief couldn't be more truthful. The hole itself was barely enough room for him to fit through, and with just a simple muscular twitch in his foot, he sent Kim flying into a completely different direction, forcing her to collide face-first with an aluminum air conditioner on the ceiling, completely obliterating it.

She tried to pull out her grappling gun but she found herself fading into unconsciousness.

The fall felt like she had been falling into the deepest depths of hell. She had failed. The villain not only got away, but even after all of her attempts to stop him, even with Ron and Rufus' help, she was the one who was knocked out. Less than three days after foiling Drakken's greatest scheme for World Domination, she was completely schooled by an unknown. She didn't even get any idea of who it was, or if they were a guy or a girl, no name; nothing. For all she knew, it could have been someone her age or even younger.

She thought she had gotten over mission failure.

The feeling died as two arms caught her lifeless body. Ron, the hero. Even though her eyes were closed, there was still a look of self-disappointment written all over her face. Rufus climbed onto her arms, checking them for a pulse.

"Don't worry, Rufus, she's alive." Ron sighed. "Kim..."


	6. Recovery

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: The KP Gang is Mark and Bob's. Nev Killbourne is mine._

**Chapter 5: Recovery**  
_Kim recovers from the previous fight, while Wade clues them in to a reliable source who might have some information._

_

* * *

_

Brightness blinded Kim's vision as she woke in her bed, finding Ron on her side holding her hand. He looked relieved to see her awake.

"Oh, KP, you're awake!"

Her head was still throbbing in pain, but it was morning.

"What happened...?" She asked. Before Ron could answer, she knew what it was as she let her head fall back. "They got away..."

Kim looked more disappointed in herself, and Ron didn't like it at all. Hopefully some Ronshine could cheer her up.

He picked up her hand, "We'll get'em, Kim. But right now, you need to get some rest. You took a pretty hard blow to the head." He pointed to the huge bandage on her forehead. She was surprised.

Ron continued. "I took you to the hospital right after the thief got away, but after the bleeding stopped and your condition got better, they called your parents and bought you here overnight. I've been here the whole time."

She smiled, but tried to get up off her bed and fight it. It was easily too much for her, almost causing her to collapse. Ron picked her up in an instant, laying her back on her bed.

"It's okay, I won't leave your side."

It was a good thing there weren't any classes today. State testing for the underclassmen.

Kim's mom called from downstairs. "Is she awake?"

Ron hollered downstairs, "Yep! She's not in top shape, but she's awake."

Rufus came into the room with a wet cloth, giving it to Ron. He placed it on Kim's head.

"Your mom said this would ease the pain a bit." he smiled.

Kim's mom entered the room to see how her daughter was doing, as well as a tray with food on it.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Kimmie." her mom spoke with a concerned voice. "Ron, will you be able to take care of her?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P. You should get to work now, I've got it all handled." he spoke confidently.

She sighed, concerned for Kim, but trusted Ron. "Thank you so much, Ron." She handed him the tray of food before heading back down. "Call me if her condition worsens."

After her mom shut the front door, Kim groaned. "I can't believe it." She wanted so much to move and stretch, but the pain was too much. "But... how?" She almost gave herself a headache thinking about it.

"Chill, KP. Just sit tight, 'aight? Don't think about it. We'll find out soon enough, but right now you're more important." he sighed.

Ron didn't like to restrict Kim, but he found himself with little choice. He kneeled next to her side and held her close. "I'm just glad you're okay." He soon found her arms wrapped around him too.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just that we do this stuff all the time, and..."

They finished in unison. "Everything's different now."

Neither of them were in the mood for jinxing games, but their relationship had indeed come with a price.

Both were still in silence, until a beep call they were all too familiar with, the Kimmunicator. Ron went towards Kim's dresser and picked it up.

"Go Wade."

"Still nothing. No idea who the thief was, no idea why they stole the Crimson Shenitz jewel, how they knew all those moves, how they were able to escape so easily, or any information on them, other than a skull for a mask, but that's not exactly something new."

Ron collapsed on the bed, placing himself next to Kim. "So, we've got nothing."

Wade typed a few things. "Hmm. Interesting."

Ron put his head up. "What?"

Wade continued. "I might not have any details, but one of the people I'm talking to say they might. I have a contact in Lowerton who may be able to help you both out."

Kim raised her head, enough to get a glimpse of the screen. "Wade? Since when did you have contacts in Lowerton, in person?"

Wade continued, almost annoyed at Kim's tone. "You make it sound like you're the only people I communicate with. I don't exactly work all alone, Kim. The technology I've aided you with; I've had some help in getting the parts and in return, I've helped some others with similar things. This contact in particular thinks he knows who robbed the bank and attacked you last night, _personally_. But he won't tell me any more than that. I'm guessing that's an invitation to his place."

Wade typed up the address on the screen, a piece of paper coming out from the top of the Kimmunicator.

"Go there later this afternoon, and tell Kim to take it easy. Oh, and Kim?"

She looked at the screen, embarrassed.

"My contact says to never assume anything. Get better."

The transmission ended as Ron put the Kimmunicator down. Kim felt a bit bad that her comment offended Wade, but hopefully it was only the pain in her head doing that kind of work. Getting her mind off of it, she snuggled herself a bit closer to Ron, who was thinking. Ever since they started dating, he had been doing that quite often.

Ron realized that he and Kim, as well as Rufus, were actually all alone in the house, which was a first since they got together four days ago. While most teenagers their age waited for this moment like no other, Ron decided to just relax and hold Kim, still worried about her condition. He never thought that Kim would be hurt in the way she was, her face being slammed into a metal air conditioner, completely destroying it. Then again, the thief had managed to throw her upward against it as he was already shooting upward at top speed.

Still, Ron didn't want to dwell on the previous night. They both lost and nothing could change that. His thoughts instead dwelled on the mysterious intruder that they encountered last night. Who was he? Was it even a 'he'?

Trying to break the distraction, Rufus tugged on Ron's shoulder, pointing to Kim's food tray still on her dresser. "KP, it's time for you to eat."

He helped her lean up, enough to eat properly. Ron wanted to feed her himself, and while she appreciated his gesture, she didn't want to be stuck in bed all day. So, in the end, she fed herself and Ron still helped.

After she finished, Ron laid it on the dresser, sitting on her bed and looking outside. Suddenly, he felt an arm around him bring him down to the bed, next to Kim.

"Ron?" she asked, smiling at him, staring into his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked.

She put her head on his chest. "Thanks," she said warmly. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ron tried to act cool. "That's what I'm here for, KP. But you get better and then we'll head out to Lowerton."

* * *

That afternoon, Kim and Ron came out the door and locked it.

Ron looked at Kim. "You sure you'll be okay?"

"No big, I'm fine, really." Kim said confidently, smiling. "So, Lowerton, huh?"

"Yup. I've got the address."

"Let's go."

Ron helped Kim on his scooter and started it, while clipping the Kimmunicator on the handles so he would have some navigation help, since he wasn't too familiar with Lowerton. They both put on their helmets. Kim leaned against Ron, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and they sped off.

* * *

Lowerton was beautiful around this time of year. The trees and flowers were blooming and it was bright and colorful. Kim only hoped that later on in the summer, they'd spend some time here. The grass was green everywhere.

"Beautiful." she thought out loud. "Hey, Ron!"

"Yeah?"

"How close are we?"

"The navigation says it'll take ten more minutes. We'll be there shortly!"

Kim continued to observe the scenery of Lowerton.

* * *

They reached the neighborhood an hour after they left Middleton, Ron paying close attention to the navigation system on the Kimmunicator. It didn't take long for the address to hit them.

"541 Dest Inne Lane. KP, we're here."

Ron parked near the house's mailbox, but he found Kim asleep behind him.

"KP?"

He gently shook her, slowly waking up. "Sorry, I guess I suddenly fell asleep."

Ron stepped off, both removing their helmets. Before Kim could get off, Ron held her hand. "Allow me, mi' lady!"

Kim blushed. "Such the gentlemen, Mr. Stoppable."

They both walked towards the porch, noticing a security camera in the corner. Shrugging, Ron rung the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door itself opened, a voice heard from inside.

"Come on in, you two! I've been expecting you."

It was a calm and friendly voice, so both of them entered the house, which was surprisingly clean and extremely decorative.

"Be there in a second!" the voice called from inside the kitchen.

Kim and Ron took the time to look at the various artwork hung from the walls. It varied from still-lifes, computer generated art, paintings, and movie flyer posters. Even the content varied. Some of the art consisted of classic movies, scenery, and surprising to both, death. It didn't scare either of them, because it was the kind of stuff that just looked awesome.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Kim Possible and the spirited Ron Stoppable. Welcome to my home."

Both Kim and Ron turned around to find the stranger before them. He was just as old as they were, if not a year or two older. He was a Spanish boy with black spiky hair, barely taller than they were, a tad skinny, wearing an old Nintendo shirt with dark jeans, chain necklace with spiked wristbands, and a tad bit of facial hair growing. To Kim's surprise, he was good looking, especially the eyes.

"Wow. I mean, um, hi." Kim said, instantly turning embarrassed.

Ron glared at her for a second, instantly feeling uneasy.

"You look surprised." the boy said.

"Sorry, usually the contacts Wade has, well, they're usually younger or dorkier or... I'll just shut up now." the now crimson-faced girl said.

For some reason, it was hard for Kim to say that she was surprised that this guy, who worked with Wade and produced such fine artwork all over his decorative and clean home, was the one who asked for them. Unfortunately, she was still a sucker for the pretty boy look, something she hoped to get over with Erik.

The boy chuckled. "I get that sometimes, but I did tell Wade to give you a message, right?"

Ron spoke, "Never assume anything."

"Cha-ching. But anyway, allow me to introduce myself. Nev Killbourne at your service. Make yourselves right at home, I'm just cooking dinner."

Ron still felt uneasy. "You live here all alone?"

Nev spoke from the kitchen. "Yup, just me, my art and technology. You two should head downstairs. That's where we'll talk. I'm almost done here."

Kim sheepishly looked at Ron, embarrassed, while he glared at her. Her lips moved, saying sorry, but no voice came from it. He located the stairs next to the kitchen, and decided to head down.

The way down was eerie. The sound of a huge lab could be heard downstairs, from water, computers, electrical noises, and metal clanging, but it was too dark to see any of this. Ron located the light switch nearby and turned it on. The entire basement lit up.

The basement was huge. Inside, covering the wall near the stairs was a gigantic computer system with several widescreen monitors connected through at least five different computers. On the opposite wall was a huge HDTV with all kinds of gaming systems connected to it, new and old. On the opposite side of the stairs was a huge aquarium with all sorts of fish inside. At the end of the large room were all sorts of arcade machines; pinball and video games, brand new and old classics.

Ron still looked bitter as Kim grabbed his hand.

She whispered to him. "Ron, it's not what you think. I was just surprised that he was the one who sent out for us. Okay, he's cute, but I've got you! You're the one I love. Do I need to remind you?"

"Yes." Ron grunted, a slight snicker on the other side of his lip.

Kim noticed this, nearly laughing. "Shame on you, Ron. Fine!"

She kissed him quickly on the cheek.

Ron looked at her. "Aw, that's it?"

She nudged him. "We're guests! Just a small peck on the cheek is already pushing it!"

"You're right, KP. Sorry." he beamed with a sheepish grin.

She glared back at him. "You owe me."

"I shall not disappoint you, Ms. Kimberly Anne." he smiled, mocking an elegant pose.

Both noticed the couch nearby and decided to take a load off. Ron almost completely sank in, while Kim was surprised how comfortable it was. She was tempted to lay her head on Ron's lap, but didn't want to be rude. Also, ever since going out with Erik, she knew some people _hated_ public display of affection, like Ron at the time.

Nev made his way down with his dinner. He noticed the two just sitting there. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Just try to keep the tonsil hockey to a minimum, okay?"

Shrugging, Kim just leaned against Ron's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Rufus sat on Ron's lap, looking at the various technologies in the room.

Nev sat down in an office chair in front of the computer, turning it on, surrounding the room in a dark blue glow.

"So, let's talk business."


	7. Information

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. Nev Killbourne and the mysterious villain are mine._

**Chapter 6: Information**  
_Nev fills Kim and Ron on who he believes is the Kim's newest villain._

_

* * *

_

The room felt like it bent reality in two. In a mere few seconds, Nev's computer systems lit the entire basement with holograms flying all over the place as it booted up. Random images and text appeared everywhere, making Kim wonder if Nev wanted to entertain his guests, making it look like his computers had all the information in the world. Still, it was fun to watch, but when the eye candy was all over, it abruptly disappeared.

"More!" Rufus yelled.

"Can we see that again?" Ron asked.

"Only when it turns on, I'm afraid." Nev replied, then turned to Kim, "So, where do we begin?" he asked, relaxing in his chair.

Kim begun, "The guy we ran into last night. Wade said you might know him personally. Any details would help a lot."

Nev answered, "Well, I sorta know him personally, but as far as identity goes, I only know him by his online screen name; 'BloodBlade07'"

"So it's a guy." Ron observed.

"Yes. I met him in an online chat room a few months ago. He was interested in the same things; TV, cartoons, animation, technology, art and the like. But the main difference was that he was a lot more cynical than I ever was. He graduated from Upperton a year ago."

Ron interrupted, "So you're saying that he's just a little older than we are? Wow."

Nev answered, "No, he's the same age. He graduated a year early from the rest of his class. He's no older or younger than either of you."

Kim and Ron looked at each other briefly. They got owned by a kid the same age.

"But anyway, things were bad in high school. Late in his high school career, he had a crush on a girl he knew most of his life. Smart, pretty, sweet, and a cheerleader. Much like yourself, Kim. However, Middleton cheerleaders aren't quite the same as Upperton cheerleaders, fortunately for you."

Kim hated the general stereotype regarding the Middleton cheerleaders. Often, everyone outside Middleton thought the MH cheerleaders were the same as everyone else, joining only to gain social status and acceptance. However, with Kim...

"I just joined because it was fun and it helped my athletic abilities, and for some extracurricular credit. It's no big."

Nev nodded, "Which is good. Unfortunately, Middleton is one of a kind when it comes to cheerleading. Everywhere else, especially Upperton, girls become cheerleaders usually to gain acceptance and push their social status higher. Unfortunately for 'Blade', he picked a bad time to ask her out and find out who she really was. She was shy and wouldn't reveal herself at all, which really gave her a pure, delicate and innocent essence. 'Blade' wanted to find out what she was hiding and why she was hiding it."

Ron sympathized. "I don't like where this is going."

"That's nothing." Nev intervened. "It gets worse. She took a slight interest in him, and he wanted to help unleash her inner potential, but she was far more interested in popularity, parties, and pushing her social status higher. That's where things turned really really ugly. She changed _really _fast, from a shy and sweet girl to a stuck up snob, and blew him off because he wasn't 'man' enough for her."

This was all too familiar for Ron. It reminded him slightly of Bonnie as she too had expectations for what a guy should be.

"But she had abused some substances, and blew him off in the worst way she could imagine; Blow someone off, leave the place, and leave with no answers. It hurt him, and when things kicked in, he snapped, hard. He hadn't had his heart broken before, but he hoped if she didn't return his feelings, she would have the heart to tell him lightly. She didn't remember the situation, but didn't have any regrets for what happened. So, he vowed revenge on everyone responsible. Not all of it was her own doing."

This part almost frightened Kim, scrunching herself against Ron. She wondered if anyone had crushed on her or the other girls, or if she had inadvertently hurt anyone. But this was definitely not like Middleton at all. Parties were common, but they were little more than gatherings. If there was any illegal activity or immorality going on, it was extremely rare.

Ron noticed Kim's attitude, continuing the conversation. "So, he wanted revenge, but why come out of the closet now?"

"Long story. Turns out the people he wanted revenge against consisted of more than half of the student body. But strangely, one by one, bad things started happening to them. Car accidents, broken bones, sickness, arrests, and more. None of them fatal, but what was strange is that he did absolutely nothing."

Kim raised her head. "So wait, you're saying that he did so little as to just _hope _something bad would happen, and it did?"

"He's a huge believer in Karma, thanks to his ancestors. In a lot of chat rooms, he told me that they practiced something supernatural, but not witchcraft. Basically, if an innocent family member was harmed, they would pay somehow, some way. It's been in their blood since. But luckily, it happens only if he doesn't do something first."

Rufus squeaked, "Whoa, freaky."

Ron intervened, "So... what did his parents think about this?"

Nev twiddled his fingers nervously. "His parents died when he was three in a car accident, and his grandfather, a martial arts expert, took him in and trained him all his life. Blade didn't have much of a social life until Michelle came in, so those years went to training with his grandfather. He moved out the second he turned 18, and his grandfather passed recently."

Unfortunately, this Michelle girl didn't spark any plugs. Even though she was a cheerleader, they didn't know of her.

"He graduated and everything was over, but he still wasn't satisfied. He had no plans for college, but he needed something more." Nev paused, sighing. "So he asked me what I was going to do in life, and I told him that I'm a techno whiz, and currently I was working on a powerful body suit. Next morning, it was gone. I'm guessing he traced me and stole it."

Kim's interest turned into the new topic. "The suit..."

"Designed as a defense mechanism for myself. Dealing with Wade and some other techno whizzes worldwide, I had no idea whether or not I'd be heavily involved in the secret agent business, or if I'd get attacked by your enemies. So, I designed it so I could quickly get into it and be controlled by my reflexes. It's a perfectly safe suit, but the suit tries to connect to your nervous system, enhancing your physical abilities by your thoughts. If you wanted to jump but couldn't, the suit would assist you."

Kim spoke, "So with Blade's martial arts training and the suit..."

Nev continued. "He's nearly invincible. Even worse, he's modified it heavily. The circuitry allows it to be easily tracked in case it was stolen, but he's modified it so much that I can't track it any longer."

"Next question," asked Kim, "Any reason why he decided to come out of hiding and steal the Crimson Shenitz jewel?"

"Never heard of it, but I really don't know. I just know his background information and when Wade told me of a bank bust going on involving a masked man with a skull, I took interest. When Wade showed me the security camera shots, I recognized the suit immediately. So, I asked him to invite you here."

"We appreciate it." Kim responded.

"Actually, I can now think of a reason he came out, and I don't think it's pretty." Nev replied.

"Spill."

"I think he's after the both of you, one reason being your recent victory over Drakken. He's desperate to find a challenge, and I suppose he sees you as a worthy opponent. And he's not fond of couples at all. But that's just a wild guess."

Ron looked baffled. "Does everyone in the whole world know that we're going out?"

Kim interrupted, "At least we have _some _information. Thanks Nev."

As Kim and Ron got up, Nev stopped them. "Before you go, Kim, there's something Wade asked me to show you."

Ron glared at the two. "Am I always left out?"

Nev turned to Ron. "Relax, buddy. Wade just asked me to modify and upgrade some of Kim's equipment. You can check out my arcade collection if you wish. Free play on all machines. Hopefully this won't take too long."

Rufus pointed Ron towards the machines. So many arcade classics to play, and all for free. Ron couldn't help but dance his way towards them.

* * *

Nev led Kim into a dark room located deeper into the basement. Just as everything grew dark, the door shut loudly, turning everything into darkness. Nev abruptly appeared before Kim with a blowtorch, lighting the room up.

"I need your battle suit. _You _need an upgrade."


	8. Upgrade

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP gang by Mark and Bob, Nev Killbourne and the mysterious villain are mine!_

**Chapter 7: Upgrade**

_Nev upgrades some of Kim's equipment._

_

* * *

_

Kim watched as Nev did all sorts of things to her battle suit, using all the tools he had available in the room, and there were a lot. It was like watching an automotive show in fast forward. Motor Ed had nothing on this guy.

Not turning around or removing his face plate, Nev spoke. "This may take some time. If you want to wait outside and make yourself comfortable, go ahead. I'm sure Ron already has."

Kim was tempted to leave, but just kept looking at the mysterious aid in front of her. "So, was that really all the information you knew?"

"At least that's what I gathered. But you just be careful. He was pretty bad before, but Blade wasn't interested in the whole villain scene whatsoever. His view of the world and love were just pessimistic even after his high school graduation and 'revenge'. But stealing some jewel at a bank and attacking people, that's new. I'm upgrading your suit a bit so you might have an edge when fighting him. Wade informed me of your previous battle, which I'm sorry to hear, but believe me, if you don't find him, he'll find you. At least you have someone like Ron there for you."

Kim wondered if Wade told Nev anything.

"So, you've heard about me and Ron, huh?"

"Who hasn't? Well, I saw it on the news. I had recognized you and Ron from several of Wade's reports, although he really never told me about you two, so, I know it sounds nosy, I asked. But I was just curious."

Kim raised an eye. "And what did he tell you?"

"That you and Ron had been friends since preschool, saving the world on a regular basis since middle school. You're a cheerleader, on the honor roll, and active in the community. Ron's an outcast who's not afraid to be himself, even if at times he's immature, childish, and at times just plain weird, but cherishes your friendship more than anything else in life. Only recently did Wade hear about your relationship. Same way I heard, on the TV. He was kinda surprised, but considering what you two went through on Prom night, kinda saw it coming."

He paused, cutting Kim off before she could respond.

"Oh, and don't ask why he hasn't told you about me. I asked that he give me a low profile. I'd rather keep myself in the dark when it comes to secret agent work." he finished.

Kim responded, "Really? Because you don't want to get the attention of some big time villains? It's kinda bad at first, but you get used to it. It's really no big."

"It's way big when one of those villains are willing to steal your near-indestructible technology."

He got her there. Kim leaned against one of the bookshelves in the room, noticing a huge collection of ancient text. It appeared Nev was interested in the myths of ancient technology. She wondered what else their new friend was interested in.

"So, tell me more about you." she asked.

"What for?"

"You need to ask? I wanna know more about the guy who's helping us."

Nev paused, stretching his arms before returning to work. "Well, since you're probably the only person on earth interested, I grew up on video games most of my life. Childhood, teenage years and such. I didn't really care for social status or how everyone accepted me. I was just, well, me. In high school my art skills improved significantly, but most of those top-name artists were far more interested in drawings of fruit and cups and that bull. Personally, I'm way more interested in putting the most bizarre and twisted images from my nightmares onto paper. I got my own house after graduating, and my name caught onto some high-ranking top secret government agencies as some techno fiend, and I've been doing it since. That's really it."

"Aren't you lonely?" she asked.

"If that's your way of wanting to come on over, you and Ron are more than welcome to. I don't mind company, but it's not something I'll die without. I have some friends over from time to time, but that's really it. And... That should be it!"

Nev raised a slightly modified battle suit to Kim. It had much of the same appearance as before, although it had a slightly more metallic appearance, though it was still white.

"Try it on."

Nev tossed the suit to Kim as he left the room, giving her some privacy.

Putting it on, Kim definitely felt a difference. While it was slightly more tight, there was a lot more breathing room. Also, the blue glow that emitted from the suit reacted to the light. Kim walked around, noticing the changes. If she walked into a dark area, the lights would completely dim, but in lighter areas, it would glow normally. This would be good for missions in the dark. Kim leaned against the bookshelf, surprised of the suit's new camouflage capability. The only problem was that her head was completely visible, making it somewhat useless. The changes would take some time to get used to.

* * *

Outside, Nev sat on his office chair, cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms. That suit took quite a bit out of him. He was also watching Ron play a fighting game with Rufus, and the naked mole rat had an advantage.

He noticed Kim stepped out, wanting to show Ron the suit.

"So, how's the upgrade?" he asked.

"I think the camouflage part needs work."

She leaned against the wall, demonstrating how her head was completely visible.

"Hmm. I'll have to have Wade make a mask for you. Sorry about that. He has all the original blueprints on the suit."

She continued, "Other than that, it might take me a while to get used to. It's no big. Thanks."

"My pleasure. How about you, Ron? Having fun?"

"That was a low blow, Rufus!" Ron yelled at his pet before noticing Nev and Kim behind him. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We're done. Your girlfriend's got a slightly upgraded battle suit. I'll need a few minutes with some of your other weapons."

"Please and thank you." Kim replied as Nev went off into the lab.

With Nev back in the lab, Ron circled Kim, observing the upgrade. "Nice look, KP!"

"It'll take some time to get used to. I look like a robot but feel so light. I hope this guy knows what he's doing." Kim twisted herself from side to side, trying to get a better view of all angles. "I hope this guy knows what he's doing."

Ron continued to circle Kim, trying to look for all the differences. "I don't think Wade would have sent us here if he didn't."

A loud crash came behind them, sending Kim jumping on top of Ron. He had a shocked look on his face, realizing that he was carrying her. It was actually Nev bursting out of the lab.

"All done! Grappling hook has a longer and much stronger line, laser lip stick has different adjustable heat frequencies, rocket shoes have faster acceleration speed, battle suit camouflage and armor upgrade, and that's about it for now. Wade's nailed everything else."

"Thanks" Kim replied as she got down. "If you don't mind, I'm going to change back."

"Go ahead." Nev answered nicely. "We'll wait out here."

Nev stretched more as Ron looked around the place.

"You two okay?" Nev asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ron responded.

"You looked a little bitter when I first came down here."

"It's nothing to worry about, KP and I are cool." he smiled.

Nev got a soda. "I'll take your word for it."

Kim came out in the look she arrived in, a yellow shirt, blue jeans and a ponytail.

"Um, before you two leave," Nev asked nervously, "I don't mean to keep the both of you hanging or be nosy, but could I ask you two something?"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, curious, and Ron answered. "Sure."

"What exactly was it that made you two get together? I know it's kinda nosy, but if you don't want to answer it, that's cool with me." he claimed innocently.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, slightly nervous, but maybe it would be a good opportunity to tell each other how they felt. Both sat down.

Kim began, "At first, I never looked at Ron as boyfriend material because he really wasn't at the top of the food chain, although I had my moments of crushing on him when I was jealous, like this girl named Yori from Japan. But I guess I was afraid of something, and I kept telling myself that he would just be the best friend who would always be there for me, and I never realized that's who I wanted to be with. I feel stupid and shallow for thinking I needed some guy at the top of the food chain."

Nev analyzed her answer briefly, then shared his two cents, "I see, so it was the image that mattered at first, even though you had a place in your heart for Ron, he wasn't at the top. It makes sense. Unfortunately, it's a part of human nature that we become quickly attracted to people with good looks and near-perfection qualities. You had someone who had been there for you all your life and yet you allowed yourself to need something different."

Kim's guilt rose. "Yeah, but after our last battle with Drakken, I knew I wanted to take Ron to the Prom. At first, I felt kind of sorry for him, not only because he didn't have a date, but because of how jealous he was when Erik and I went out, and I put Erik over him quickly. Once Erik, well, melted, it hit me how hurt Ron was, and yet Ron was still there for me to the very end, even when he didn't want to be. I guess before the prom, it hit me; I didn't need to _find _someone who was going to be there for me all my life, I _already _had someone who had already been there for me since my childhood. He was funny, silly, and I could always count on him for so many things. If it weren't for Ron, I wouldn't be here. I just feel really guilty about how I felt about him before the prom, the whole 'just a friend' and putting him below my crushes, but I'm willing to do anything I can do to make it up to him, and I can do anything."

Nev tried to understand it. "So, you're telling me that once you started listening to your heart and see what was already there, as opposed to everything else, you realized that you had someone who was willing to do anything for you, regardless of the danger involved."

Kim looked at Ron, who had the biggest smile on his face, almost in disbelief. He was obviously in a good mood.

"That's the gist of it." she finished.

Nev smirked as he turned to Ron. "How about yourself, Ron?"

Ron tried to look cool as usual. "Well, yeah, the way I saw it, there's been something between KP and me for a long time, but I think it was kinda small. Kim was looking for the perfect guy, and I thought the whole dating thing was really overrated. But as time passed, Kim grew into a beautiful, smart, and awesome friend. But I think something sparked on Christmas two years ago. Drakken and I were stranded at the North Pole, and he went out of his way to put KP and I under a mistletoe, even though it really wasn't one. Kim kissed my cheek, and I swore I'd never wash my cheek again."

He noticed Kim turned red.

"But when Kim got more popular with the guys, I felt uneasy, but when Erik came around, I became really jealous, and then it hit me how much I had feelings for her. It drove me nuts that I had to hold it in, because if she felt any different, it would've put our friendship in jeopardy, and I don't know if I could live without her. So when Erik hurt Kim, not only did I want to kill him, but I didn't want to see anybody hurt her again. But to my surprise, she took me to Prom after taking out Drakken and Shego and Erik, and after a few stages of denial about actually having a girlfriend whose initials are KP, here we are."

Kim was reminded again of how much Ron meant to her. Vice versa.

Nev smiled. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I appreciate it."

Kim and Ron looked at each other before looking at Nev again. "Why?"

"Just something I needed to know."

The Kimmunicator went off. Kim retrieved and answered it.

"I see you got acquainted." Wade spoke. "But just in time. It's him."

"Where at?"

Wade tried to type in some coordinates. "The GJ Weapons Factory in Middleton."

"Go." Nev shouted. "If he's in a weapon's development factory, this is really going to get bad."

He greeted the two to the front door.

"If you need anything, holler." he said, waving as the two ran to the scooter.

They waved at Nev as they drove off into the sunset.

He looked at them as they disappeared. "Give him hell, you two."


	9. Betrayal

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. Blade is mine._

**Chapter 8: Betrayal**  
_Kim encounters a fight to the death with her worst fear.

* * *

_

Kim and Ron had infiltrated the GJ weapons factory through the roof. The place had definitely been attacked; several unconscious guards surrounding the facility and smoke filled the entire area, severely limiting visibility. To make things scary, the place was active, all sorts of metallic clanging heard from all over the place. Kim was ready to test her upgraded battle suit.

Her attention went to her left after hearing a loud crash noise, but Ron heard something from the other side of the factory. He was about to run off to investigate, but Kim grabbed his shoulder, almost making him fall on his back.

"Ron, it's too dangerous," she whispered, "Neither of us can take him on our own."

The eerie darkness and destruction of the facility almost make Kim's knees shake, since the factory noises became random. They both walked slowly throughout the place, hoping to get into an area where visibility was stronger. Suddenly, the fans turned on, clearing most of the smoke.

Kim grabbed Ron's shoulders and looked straight at him. "Ron, I hate saying this, but we're going to have to split up and look for him. If you find him, don't attack or get his attention. Call me and we'll try to take him down together," she whispered, "For now we just need to find him."

Ron nodded, and before Kim was about to depart, he grabbed her and yanked her in for a quick kiss on the lips. Her eyes rolled back in the lock.

"I told you I wouldn't disappoint." Ron smirked, shortly before disappearing into the smoke.

Kim wasn't sure if she did something smart or incredibly stupid, but they weren't going to find them at the rate they were going. That smack on the lips sure was a confidence booster, though.

Ron found himself surrounded by several transportation crates, placing him in a maze of sorts. Rufus popped out of his pocket as Ron quietly instructed him to run if anything should happen to him. There was still smoke in the area, making Ron uncertain if he should've separated from Kim. It was too late now. Then he noticed a steaming noise turning off, and in response ran towards it. He found a pipe that had acid burn through it. Clearly, this is where the smoke came from, but there wasn't any pressure pushing it through anymore.

"KP! Found something suspicious!"

Kim heard Ron clearly, and dashed her way through the factory in Ron's direction.

Unknown to Ron, he walked right into a trap. A dark figure appeared behind him, and before the blink of an eye, the figure covered his mouth and shoved something into his back, making Ron violently vibrate for a split second before falling unconscious. The figure behind him held a taser.

Rufus had made a quick getaway, watching in fear as Ron was slowly dragged off.

Kim finally arrived, calling out for Ron.

"Ron! Ron? Where are you?"

She noticed the suspicious acid-burned pipe. Ron should've been here.

"Oh no..."

She already feared the worst, but turned around as the wind cleared the area.

"I regret to inform you that your partner will not be joining us this evening, Kimberly Anne." came a ghoulish robotic voice.

Blade appeared before her, calm with his hands behind his back. Kim got into a fighting stance. Noticing this, he chuckled.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to take me on all alone. I see we've gotten confident."

Inside his hand he held the very weapon he was looking for, a tonfa that emitted a small light beam from each end. For some reason, this weapon had been dubbed the name, 'tongfer' for some reason. It was a classified and incomplete weapon.

Kim stood defiant in her stance. "What is it that you want, Blade? First a jewel with low value, and now an incomplete weapon?"

"What is it that _I_ want?"

He emitted a psychotic and malicious laugh that surrounded the entire factory.

"Kimberly Anne, it is _you _that I want."

Kim slightly lowered her guard. "Me?"

"Indeed. I caught the news a few nights back. 'Kimberly Anne Possible, world teen hero, foiling a global plot by Drew _Dr. Drakken_ Lipsky.' That, and the news that you and your longtime friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable started dating, since it was you prom night. How touching."

Kim's eyes became angry the second Ron's name came up. "Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, but I can't do that. You see, Ron is going to assist me in my plan."

Kim nearly bit her lip. "Ron would never help you."

Blade's shoulders shook from his laughter. "Ron isn't only going to help me in my plan, but he's also going to _kill you_. Ronald!"

Behind him, Ron emerged from the smoke. His expression was dark, blank, and confident. There were no visible signs of mind control on his body.

"Ron Stoppable, your first mission as my new apprentice will be to kill your one and only girlfriend, Kim Possible. Show no mercy."

Ron cracked his knuckles, charging at Kim with a devilish smile on his face.

"Ron? Ron!" Kim had no choice but to evade.

She quickly jumped out of the way, sending Ron's right hand smashing into the crate behind her. She jumped from crate to crate, but to her disbelief, Ron had no trouble pursuing her. She tried to flee to the highest wires in the factory, hoping Ron wouldn't reach her. This would give her time to develop a strategy. Such look wouldn't come. He was stalking her and equipped with a knife he took from the crate he smashed earlier. The wires at the top of the factory weren't strong and very fragile. Ron could have just jumped on them hard enough and both would be falling to their deaths sixty feet below. Instead, he taunted her, motioning his knife at the wires.

Kim had to think fast. If Ron cut the wires, it was a sixty foot drop to the floor form here. Kim had jumped from high ground before, but they were too high. If she tried to flip and land on her feet, she would surely shatter every bone below her waist. Ron wasn't one to land on his feet; he would surely be killed. She would normally use her grappling hook, but she wouldn't do it unless she could save Ron. The problem there was that he could easily attack with the knife, either wounding her, or cutting the cord, still sending them to their deaths.

Out of desperation, she charged at Ron at full speed. She hoped she could disarm him before it was too late. He started to laugh maniacally as he noticed Kim trying to run across the wires. As the distance between them closed, so was the distance between the knife and Ron's throat. There was no turning back for Kim. Each step closer, each millimeter closer the knife came.

She barely made it, as the knife was only pushing on Ron's skin, unable to penetrate it. Struggling with Ron, she knocked the weapon from his hand and finally noticed something, a small purple sticker on his neck. That, and he hadn't spoken a word during the fight. She couldn't turn her focus on Blade just yet as much as she wanted to. What she feared would happen did; she had to fight Ron, and any small mistake this high could end his life.

Blade was clearly enjoying the fight, and it distracted him from the third factor in the team; Rufus. Rufus was on Blade's leg, climbing so slow that Blade didn't notice him. He had a target; Blade held a remote behind him in his left hand, holding the tongfer in his right. Sure enough, the very jewel he stole was fueling Ron's mind control, locked into the remote. Rufus had to disarm him, but time was against him.

Finally knocking Ron onto a lower level, out of the wires, she leapt from machine to machine, heading lower. She didn't realize how much she risked his life, and the thought nearly scared her to death. That didn't stop Ron, who was still in clear pursuit. His Tai Shing Pekk Kwar had kicked in and was flawless. If Kim tried to take on Blade, Ron could interfere and take her out, or worse, team up with Blade.

She landed on a crane and nearly lost her footing. Turning around, she saw nothing but a foot right on her face. She had been knocked off, but the suit managed to protect her against the fall, but not entirely. She was still in pain as Ron landed next to her, without a drop of sweat on his face. Kim was still down, and he slammed one knee on her spine, the other on her neck.

Seeing this, Rufus made his final and desperate attempt to unarm Blade. He quickly climbed to his left hand and sunk his teeth as hard as he could into it, not letting go. Blade screamed in pain, dropping the remote and trying to shake off Rufus. The jewel had fallen from the remote.

Ron suddenly lost consciousness and fell straight on his face. Kim got up, looking for that purple sticker she saw on Ron's neck, but it was nowhere to be seen. Picking up her tears, she charged straight at Blade, who was finally successful in shaking off Rufus.

Just as he noticed her, Kim stopped and slowly walked towards him, cracking her knuckles. "You don't know just how low you went, Blade. Now, it's personal…" she growled.

Releasing his grip from his hand, he coldly stared at her. "Bring it.."

He let his hand bleed as he gestured for her to come forth with his other. He still had the tongfer weapon, and he wasn't going to let a deep wound force him to retreat.


	10. Payback

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. Blade/Valia Erocus Ryan is mine._

**Chapter 9: Payback**  
_Kim vs. Blade Round II

* * *

_

Kim was the first to attack, and she fought with everything she had. She already felt the modifications of the battle suit kick in, giving her more adrenaline in the fight. Blade's strategy was slightly different, using much more force in his offense and used more defensive stances than before. She didn't find herself in defense mode as much as before, but she noticed that Blade was suffering from a lot of pain, if not blood loss, from his hand. She didn't care if she used that against him.

He attacked with a palm smash and completely missed, unable to focus with the blood loss. She stepped on his right foot and forced all the pressure in her body to keep it pinned. He would pay for trying to make Ron kill himself and her in the process. No villain had gone that low before, at least not like this.

Kim Possible was pissed.

Blade found himself barraged by several punches to the face, and Kim's foot didn't allow him to fall back. Time stood still. She didn't care if he was conscious or not. The pain that went through her mind came out through her fists straight into his face. Blood started to spurt from behind his mask and stain his suit, but Kim was too angry to notice.

She had snapped and completely lost it. But she didn't realize that she gained something in common with her enemy.

The suit had given her a huge advantage, and Kim noticed it. She hit Blade with everything she could, and nothing appeared to be exhausting her at all. She finished off her onslaught by slamming her elbow straight into his face, completely shattering his mask and sending him flying through a crate, unable to move. Kim stomped her away over to him, yanking his collar, just dying to see who he was. She found that he suffered little more than a bloody nose. The mask protected him.

He was definitely an unfamiliar. He was just as Nev said, no older than she was. He had jet black spiky hair that came down to his neck, having a huge slice wound that started on the right side of his forehead, crossing across his left eye but not blinding it, and ending on his left cheek. Lastly, his eyes were dark all around, like he had lived in his own self-torture for the last few years.

He only laughed as his eyes grew insanely wide.

"The pain... I LOVE it... You complete me, Kimberly Anne!"

Frustrated and angry out of her mind, she let go of him and tried to punch him with a left hook. He caught it with his right hand. She went for a right, and he caught it. But wasn't his left hand bleeding? It was now that she realized the modifications he had made to his suit.

The suit itself was very similar to Kim's in terms of technology. It was a black suit with white linings, padding on all of the body's joints. There also seemed to be some mechanical designs on the arms and legs. Both had a metallic outline, like an outer skeleton. The original purpose had several uses. It could be used as a defensive measure, for the exercise of muscles in combat, and perfecting specific martial arts stances and moves for amateurs. Blade had a different use for it.

Kim had her right arm trapped in a metallic hand. She witnessed the other arm come to life, noticing Blade gaining a huge advantage. The metallic arms came to life, giving him two extra arms to use in combat, and they both knew he was going to use it against her in any way he could. Kim used him as a catapult, pushing her legs off his chest, launching her away from him. She was surprised he hadn't lost consciousness yet.

He wasn't done. His extra arms prevented him from falling on his back, and he pulled out his tongfer again. He revealed that instead of a weapon, it was a container. Inside were four small wristbands that expanded into the actual weapons himself. He placed two on his human hands, and two on his mechanical arms. The beams sparked right out, shining very brightly, but limited in length. In appearance, they were similar to glowing swords on the arms but would spin at the joint if the user wanted it. He had forgotten about his hand and his face; he was too anxious to test out his new weapons.

He smashed all the crates around him just by swiping the tongfer beams into them. Satisfied, he set his eyes onto Kim. He was ready to send her to hell.

She wasn't sure what to do. She was familiar with the technology Blade had stolen. Depending on the heat frequency of the beams, indicated by their color, various things would happen. If it were red, it would slice through you like a knife through hot butter. If it were purple, it would numb your entire body, making it a complete pain to move. If it were yellow, it would paralyze you for six hours, completely disabling all movement of the limbs. Blue was a solid beam, getting hit by it would feel like getting hit by a baseball bat. Lastly, there was a green color, which was a completely experimental color that no one had known the results to. It was after all, an unfinished weapon. Blade didn't care.

Rufus came from beneath Blade, avoiding a tongfer attack that destroyed the ground, sending him flying in Kim's direction. She caught him, but wasn't sure if her suit was resistant to the tongfer's effects. Rufus squeaked a lot, telling Kim to run like hell. She hated to do it, but she did as Rufus instructed. But to make a clean getaway with Ron, she needed a distraction.

She checked her belt for any kind of weaponry. Lucky for her, Nev had given her more smoke bombs. She tossed one in front of her, planning to run into it and make their escape once the smoke engulfed them. To their surprise, as Kim and Rufus ran into the smoke, something came straight out of it, smashing Blade in the face, sending him through the air and nearly knocking him out.

Getting up, he spit out blood trying to get a glimpse of what happened. A dark shadow stood before him.

"Booyah."

It was none other than Ron Stoppable. Hearing this, Kim turned around, unaware to what just happened.

"RON!" she cried, quickly wrapping her arms around him from behind, completely disregarding the whole no-relationship-during-mission deal. Could you blame her? She wasn't more happier in her life, but Ron didn't move.

"Let's finish this." Ron smirked at their enemy, but in a low and bitter voice.

Blade used his metal arms to pick himself back up. "Another day, Stoppable. This is far from over."

Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder, dropping the stolen jewel into his hand. Ron juggled it.

"Au contraire." he replied with a smile.

Blade didn't show any kind of concern. "The jewel is worthless now. Take it."

Knowing it was this jewel that caused some sort of mind control over Ron, Team Possible was surprised to hear this.

"The experiment was quite the success," Blade continued, "You truly are the challenge I've been absolutely _dying_ to meet." He was breathing heavily as his mechanical arms returned to their original default position.

Ron had an angry look on his face. "Just who the hell are you?"

Kim hadn't seen Ron this angry before, not enough for him to say _'hell'_. It nearly made her afraid. On the side, his confidence in standing up to Blade assured her that she was dating a hottie. Probably not the best thought to go through her head.

Blade just laughed. "My full name is Valia Erocus Ryan. You should consider yourselves quite lucky to know my name. I usually don't tell people my name when they're about to die, but you both complete me, and I won't be satisfied until I've taken your lives..." he ended his speech with a megalomaniacal laugh that surrounded the entire place.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Drop the drama already, would you?"

Ron wasn't intimidated a bit. "Yak yak yak, so why do you want us dead, anyway? What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Valia replied. "Once I saw the news on your prom night, listening to the details of Lipsky's world domination plan, and after everyone said it was the most difficult and challenging mission you went on, I found myself able to pinpoint the many flaws of his plan and why he failed. You can merely strike an opponent's weakness, but you have to use it to its full potential to destroy your enemy. That was why he failed. You can have the perfect guy play the girl, but he has to remove her from the picture completely, and same for the guy who loves a fast food restaurant more than anything. I figure that I can get into this world domination super villain business and dominate the planet and shape the future to my own tastes. But before I do that, I have to remove the one element that will interfere. You. Once I take you out, everything will fall into place. No one will be able to stop me."

Ron ignored his psychotic rantings. "So, all this because of a girl?"

Kim and Valia froze. Shortly, Valia just smirked. "So, he told you about her. That's old news. This isn't about her anymore. Amazing that you're dating a cheerleader, Stoppable; one who is smart, pretty, strong, and has her heart in the right place. It took her long enough. Unfortunately for everyone else I know, it's still all about the food chain. Quite pathetic, don't you think?"

Kim barely cooled down. Most of the villains weren't recent with anything regarding the high school culture she sometimes hated to be a part of. This guy knew what he was talking about at some point, but it still annoyed her.

"So, what do you think this is going to accomplish?" she asked with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could care less what happens to me. Go ahead, kill me. End my life here and now. Try and see if you can. The world was created so it could be destroyed over and over by the corruption of humanity. I could take the law into my own hands and smash this world with an iron fist. But you, you are the only obstacle, the greatest challenge, the one who makes my blood boil. But no, I won't be the one to finish you off. No, I've already gotten an idea on how to kill you both, and there's not going to be anything you can do to stop it."

Kim and Ron were about ready to silence him for good, when a small round device fell from his hand, exploding. Kim's battle suit created a force field, protecting her, Ron and Rufus from the debris. When the smoke finally cleared, Valia was gone, but not without a trace. Other than the huge pool of blood where he stood, there was a trail of blood that led out of the factory, but that was it. He was gone. He escaped the same way Kim and Ron had gone in, the roof.

Before Ron could say anything, Kim grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a deep kiss. In response, he just held her tightly. Both were still in a state of disbelief to what just happened, but both were relieved to see each other. Tears rolled down each of their eyes, nearly adding a flavor to their lip lock.

Finally, Kim pulled away and buried her head in Ron's chest. "Ron... I was so scared..."

Ron never saw Kim like this, and he couldn't blame her. "I'm so sorry, KP. I could see everything that was going on, but I couldn't do anything about it." he replied in a shaky voice.

Rufus also joined the hug, but found himself almost squished as Kim and Ron kissed once again.

A beam of bright light broke the kiss off as the moonshine came through the windows on the roof. It was a full harvest moon. GJ guards started to storm the area as Kim and Ron set out to help revive the guards. Just how long had they been out?

It had only been twenty minutes since Kim and Ron first entered the factory.

A few minutes passed, and the guards told them that they had things under control, so they could leave if they wanted to. They had been through a lot, so it was time to leave. Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket as he helped Kim onto his scooter, then got on and started it up. He noticed that Kim was holding him more tightly than ever.

* * *

A dark figure walked on the roof of the opposite building, spying on the couple as they sped into the night, placing his bloody hand on the edge of the building. 

"So now, their weakness is each other. Well, this will make things much more interesting the next time we meet. Phase one is complete."


	11. Side Effects

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP gang by Bob and Mark, Nev Killbourne and Valia Ryan are MINE._

**Chapter 10: Side Effects**  
_Kim suffers a side effect from the fight, while both she and Ron reminisce on the previous night._

_

* * *

_

Both Kim and Ron couldn't sleep that night. They may have had their fights before, and there was that one time where Kim was under mind control from Drakken. There was also that one time Ron turned into a villain, but neither of them imagined a villain would try to make one of them kill the other.

Ron kept thinking to himself that if he had been more careful, he could've avoided the mind control trap from Valia. On their countless missions, he hated to be labeled as the clumsy buffoon, but after what happened last night, he felt the term was all too appropriate.

Something else was bothering Kim. The way she had snapped at Valia, beating the hell out of him until his mask shattered; it did something to her, physically. Her entire body was aching that night. She knew it had something to do with the suit, but wasn't sure of the extent of the damage. What if it also affected her mentally? What was going on?

Both tried to sleep that night, but hours passed like minutes.

It was now Wednesday morning, and Ron was going to pick up Kim for school shortly. She was tempted to call Wade to fill him in on the fight last night as well as the suits new after effects. She would have called Nev, but he didn't leave any contact information available, and there was definitely no time to go to Lowerton and back before school started. But she wondered if she should've called now or waited for Ron, since he probably needed to know, too.

She decided instead to get dressed, clean up and then do her hair. Maybe this would take her mind off of these things. It wasn't the kind of pain that would prevent her from doing everyday tasks, but it was still enough to spark concern.

The actions of yesterday were still eating at her mind; the psychotic smile of Valia's face, his two mechanical extra arms, his mask shattering, the beating she gave him, Rufus' biting his hand, and Ron. But she wasn't thinking about the Ron that she had been fighting, but instead, it was the Ron that showed no fear in front of Valia who had been raging like a lunatic. While his more serious moments sometimes made Kim feel awkward, worried, and sometimes scared, she liked it for some strange reason. She found herself more attracted to him when he became confident, and he had become a lot more confident in the last few days. She stood up for Ron when Bonnie or others talked trash about him, and perhaps he was returning the favor. She knew that if Valia was going to threaten her or try to do something to her, Ron wouldn't allow it over his dead body. That's how dedicated he's always been.

Before finishing all of her thoughts, Kim realized she was ready. She was wearing her white shirt with the heart in the middle and her matching pink jeans. Even though she wanted to look good for her Ron, he had already assured her not to go out of her way for him, since no matter what, she was beautiful to him.

When this came to her mind, she looked at some of the pictures on the dresser of them in their earlier days not too long ago.

_'How long has he been thinking that?'_ she thought to herself, looking out the window. She saw Ron jump off his scooter, heading straight for the door.

"KP? I hope you're not sleeping in!" Ron joked from the door.

Kim grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs, giving Ron a warm entrance with a tight hug. Both of them recognized the other held them more tightly than usual, but Ron noticed Kim was having trouble coming downstairs. She was limping and worn out. To see her in this state was rare.

"KP? You okay? And don't tell me things are perfect. I've known you forever." he asked in a worried voice.

She weakly nodded as he started walking her towards the living room, sitting next to her and allowing her to rest a bit.

Kim started, "I would say I'm feeling fine, but my entire body is aching. I think it had something to do with last night."

Ron placed his hand on her head to check her temperature. "Why not call Wade? Maybe he can figure something out."

Her eyes appeared anemic. "I don't think Wade's the one we should be talking to."

Ron's eyes lowered, realizing it was the battle suit and the one who modified it. Before he could say anything, the Kimmunicator went off. Ron reached into her backpack and pulled it out, giving it to Kim.

"Kim, Nev's got some urgent information you need to know concerning the battle suit's modifications."

"Put him on." Ron replied with a bitter tone.

Nev popped up on the screen. "Kim! I am SO sorry I forgot to explain in full detail about the last change I made to your suit. It didn't cross my mind that you'd go all out on Valia last night."

"Is anything happening to me?" she asked.

"It's a temporary side effect that'll wear off in about two hours, I calculate. But I'll explain what I did. Basically, I installed my patented 'Adrenaline Enhancer' system. The suit basically connects itself to your nervous system, affecting your stamina. Ultimately, what it does is prevent you from noticing when you become exhausted and tired. The feature is supposed to give you a little bit more power to fight an enemy that won't go down quickly. The problem is, it can't be used any longer than it should. If you use it longer than you should, your body cramps up a bit and you experience some muscular pain, which is what's happening to you now. The danger with this feature, if you use it much longer without stopping, like for ten minutes straight, it will cause irreversible damage to your muscle tissue. However, I didn't predict a mental connection; it seems that your rage caused your blood pressure to rise dangerously, violently amplifying the effect. Had you kept fighting him, you may have been in a much worse condition than he'll ever be in. I'm so sorry it slipped my mind."

Ron glared at the screen. "Is there anything else we should know about any of your modifications?"

Kim noticed his tone and nudged him. "Ron..."

Nev sighed, expecting Ron's tone. "Other than that it's still in its experimental stages, at this point, no. But, as before, only use the mission suit for the most dangerous missions. Don't take it with you when taking on ordinary wacko villains."

Kim sighed in relief, leaning back on the couch. "Thanks for the info. It was worse last night, but I'm much more relieved now that I know what it is. I've had it happen a few times from Cheerleading practice, so it's not new."

Nev smiled, "Again, sorry. Take care, you two."

Transmission end.

Ron leaned in towards Kim. "How bad is it?"

"No big," she replied, "I feel a lot better now that I know what's causing it. It's just typical muscle pain. Nothing life threatening. Happens from time to time from cheerleading, so I'm sort of used to it."

The two turned as Kim's mom came from the kitchen. "Maybe some breakfast will help." Bacon and eggs, this time in a smiley face.

* * *

The young couple arrived at Middleton a little short of a half hour later. The sky glowed in a red-purple color as the warm wind blew calmly across the air, reminding everyone how close summer was.

The sign on the school read, "Graduation in three weeks!"

Kim had stopped at Ron's locker a few minutes before homeroom.

"Hey KP, what's wrong?"

She had her head lowered. "Never got the chance to ask how you were doing. After all, you were under... I mean..."

It clear she was more concerned for Ron than he was for her.

"Couldn't sleep well last night, but just seeing you, everything's better." he replied as he was trying to shove some books into his backpack. Not much luck there.

"Well," he continued, "If anything else is wrong with me, I haven't noticed. Hmm, coughing?"

A forced cough followed.

"Uh, nope, that ain't it. Let's see, I ain't itchy anywhere, skin looks normal, hair's the same color..."

Ron continued as Kim smiled at his attempt to cheer her up.

"Nope, I think I'm A-okay, KP."

While his cheer up attempt worked, her mood didn't change too much.

He sighed as he closed his locker. "I didn't think he'd go that low, either."

Kim placed her hands around Ron's left arm, sighing. "He's going to try to use our relationship against us, Ron. I know we've done this a million times before, but I never realized until now how dangerous this work was. Well, it's not that, but..."

"It's because we're dating," Ron replied, "But Kim, I'm safe and you gave him a good beating. Should've everything be bon-diggity now?"

"He still got away with the weapons, Ron, and I just have a really bad feeling he's not going to let us out of his life. And I just have this feeling he's going to do something worse next time we see him."

"KP, look on the bright side, we took the jewel back to the bank and it's on the highest security. We don't have to worry about mind control anymore."

"I hope you're right, Ron. Still..."

He placed his fingers on her lips, keeping her eye contact on him. "Kim, you've been under mind control before and we handled it just fine. It won't be any different this time. You're Kim Possible, you can do anything. And I'm here for you. I will _always_ be there with you when you need me."

That goofy smile of his was too much for her. She smiled, taking his finger off her mouth and rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"You're right. Thanks Ron."

The first bell rang.

"We'd better get to homeroom."

Ron still had his books on the floor. "Go ahead, I still gotta pack my stuff."

She nodded, walking into the crowd, but Ron stopped her.

"KP?"

"Mmm?" she turned around.

"Cheer up, okay?"

She smiled, nodded, and disappeared.

Ron sighed in exhaustion, slouching on the floor and grabbing his books. Rufus popped out and helped him out.

"We're in for some tough times, aren't we buddy?"

"Mmhmm" Rufus responded, worried.

It wasn't the answer either of them wanted to hear, but it was something they couldn't deny.

* * *

Kim had been waiting for Ron to arrive at lunch, but it had been about twenty minutes and he didn't show. She felt disappointed, but wondered why he wasn't there.

A finger flew across her neck, sending chills down her spine, and as she turned around, a young girl took a seat across from her; Monique.

"Well well well, if it isn't Miss Prom Queen. Where's your king?" Monique asked, setting her tray on the table.

"Oh shut up, Monique." Kim giggled, blushing.

"Oh come on, it's about time you both hit it off. What took you so long, girl?" Monique asked, food stuffed in her mouth.

Kim avoided eye contact. "Monique, we both know the answer to that."

Monique smirked at Kim, "I gotta hear you say it. Everything."

Kim sighed, "Okay, you win. Bonnie completely played me with the food chain. I was wrong and it was silly to believe it. Satisfied?"

Monique sipped her straw. "Nope. What about the girl from Japan?"

Kim pouted, "Do I have to?"

Monique nodded.

Kim continued, "Yes, I was jelling. Completely. Satisfied now?"

Monique slurped her drink. "I suppose. But I want details, girl. How's the relationship going on the fifth day?"

"Okay, I guess." Kim answered quietly.

Monique didn't expect that, almost twitching. "Don't tell me you two are running into problems already?"

Kim shook her head. "No, no, it's something else. You see, some new bad guy's come out of the dark and now he's trying to use our relationship against us."

"How would he do that?" Monique knew this was bad news.

"Mind control, and he almost won." Kim answered quietly.

The spoken words of the previous night echoed through her mind like a bad dream in a movie. _'Ron Stoppable, your first mission as my new apprentice will be to kill your one and only girlfriend, Kim Possible. Show no mercy.'_

"And it was one of the toughest fights I had ever gotten into." Kim continued, "It was almost kill or be killed, but Ron and I got out of it unharmed. Barely."

Monique was surprised. "Whoa, back up girl, how'd this all happen again?"

"Stole a jewel called the Crimson Shenitz two nights ago, some ancient jewel that lost its value more than forty years ago because it looks like purple blood. So we tried to stop him but he got us. We didn't stand a chance. He even took me and Ron on at the same time! We couldn't even touch him, except for when he made his escape, and he knocked me out. At least Ron was there to prevent me from falling two stories to the floor below."

"That's bad. Really bad."

"Wade then set us up to meet a techno colleague he knew in Lowerton," she began to whisper, _"a 'hottie' named Nev,"_ then spoke normally, "because he said he knew who our thief was and wanted to upgrade some weapons."

Monique glared at her, almost spitting out her drink. "Kim! You're dating Ron and you already let your guard down?"

Kim got uncomfortable. "I was so embarrassed! But trust me, I've learned my lesson."

"You better have, but more on the bad guy."

Kim pondered. "A teen psycho named Valia Ryan, went to school in Upperton."

"Can't say I've heard of him. Sorry."

"So we went after him last night, and he managed to put some mind control device on Ron. Lucky for us, Rufus saved him and really hurt Valia, giving me an edge."

Monique knew it wasn't Kim's style to fight a wounded enemy. "Finish."

"I snapped. I completely snapped. It wasn't like it was real at all. Something in me just went mad and I just gave him everything I had, punching him at least two hundred times, past the point of wearing myself out. And it was definitely because of him turning Ron on me and his life at stake. I just couldn't forgive him for that, and I guess Ron didn't, either. He had mechanical limbs with some stolen technology added to the mix. I had little choice but to fall back, and Ron surprise-attacked him, nearly taking him out. Then he escaped."

Monique kept drinking. "Hmm, so that explains why you're both in a funk."

Kim turned her head up at Monique. "Ron too?"

"Yup. In third period he was doing nothing but drawing a bunch of sketches of some black haired gothic guy with a scar over his left eye, wearing some biomechanical suit. It was like every line made him more frustrated. Then Barkin got at him for not paying attention in class."

Kim was disappointed but in a sense, but also relieved; disappointed that Ron would blow off classes like that, but relieved that that was the reason he hadn't arrived to lunch.

"Serving detention?" Kim asked.

"You got it."

They both sat quietly, but then Monique remembered why she came here in the first place.

"So, how was he that night?"

"_'That night'_?"

"Hello, Kim. Prom?"

Kim blushed. "Oh... yeah... um... What do you want to know?"

"Eeeeverything."

Kim then explained the whole story to Monique, about how they infiltrated Bueno Nacho HQ, Erik being one of Drakken's syntho-drones enhanced with personality upgrades, how Ron almost confessed his feelings as they were tied up, how confident he had gotten, why she took him to Prom, and the talk they had before entering. Unfortunately, it wasn't the information Monique wanted to hear. She wanted to know the details _after _Prom.

Monique interrupted, "Good kisser?"

Kim sighed dreamily, "You have no idea, just the way he holds me an-... Why am I telling you this?" she yelled as her face turned more red than her hair.

Monique laughed in envy. "Ooooh, girl, you've got yourself a _keeper!"_

"Monique! Shut up!" Kim snapped, embarrassed.

"So what happened next?" Monique asked, not paying attention to Kim's mood.

"Well, Ron's scooter blew up when he turned it on, thanks to my dad's fuel cell rockets, and we kinda just walked home as slowly as we could. I had to remind him a few times that what happened was real. Then we got home, and..." she froze.

"And...?"

Kim completely lowered her head onto the table. "Mom took a picture of us making out. Rufus made copies."

Monique had the biggest smirk on her face. Kim then got an idea.

"So, what about you and Brick?"

"Him? Nothing. I was just hanging out with him that night to get on Bonnie's nerves. He's cool, but I don't see him as boyfriend material unless I wanted him as my slave. I need more than that. It's not like you and Ron, not even close. But he's still going out with Bonnie, speaking of whom, no one has seen her smiling at _all _since that night."

"I know. She doesn't talk about that night, but you can tell when she's thinking about it. I think I'm like her mortal enemy now. Oh well." Kim shrugged.

"I think she's jelling."

Kim's mind was elsewhere, "I almost gave up that night. Because of him..."

"No wonder he got kissed on Prom night." Monique paused. "Or did he kiss you?"

"I think we both took the plunge at the same time. Details are sketchy."

"And here you were bent on the whole _'just a friend' _deal."

Kim leaned back in her chair. "Ugh, perfect I am not."

She was surprised to find herself looking up at Ron.

The voice on the other side of the table thought otherwise. "I think I know someone who would disagree with that. But I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now." and with that, she grabbed her empty tray and walked off, waving bye to both.

"Hi Ron."

"Hey KP."

He then took the seat where Monique was sitting earlier, trying to get comfortable. "Remind me not to obsess over out latest villain. Ron's gotta let everything roll and chill," he grumbled.

"Join the club," she retorted quietly.

Ron reached across the table, placing his hands over hers. "Cheer up, KP. Tell you what, after school, I'll take you to the mall. How's that sound? I don't like to see you like this, you know that."

She raised her hands, wrapping them around his. "You're right, I could use something like that."

Ron was satisfied. "So, how are you coming along? Muscles still cramping?"

Kim stretched freely. "Nev was right, it was only temporary. I didn't even feel anything after fourth period."

"Good. So after practice today, how about a bite to eat at Bueno Nacho, my treat, the mall as I said earlier, and how about the movies? I hear that remake of Karate Chaos was supposed to be funny."

His eyes just begged for her to say yes.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I saw a comedy." she answered.

There was probably a reason for it, but she could use one. While she didn't share the same taste as Ron when it came to movies, among other things, she wouldn't be any better turning down the offer.

Ron almost jumped from his chair. "So, it's a date?"

"It's a date."

He got up and started dancing. "A-booyah, Ron's going out with KP tonight."

"Ron!" she blushed as Ron's dancing caught everyone's attention.

The lunch bell rang. Kim decided to just go up and give Ron a light smooch on the cheek. He froze in place, but tried to act perfectly cool from it as fellow students wooed at them.

She was heading toward the door. "See you after school, Ron."

"Yeah, take it easy, KP!"

Ron noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Sorry ladies, but Ron Stoppable is already taken by a beautiful lady!"


	12. Deathwish

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP gang by Mark and Bob, Valia is mine._

**Chapter 11: Deathwish**  
_Valia returns, but why does he only wish to _talk_ with Kim?

* * *

_

Kim and Ron exited the Cinepark Theater on the east side of Middleton. Ron wore black pants with a white shirt that was tucked in, and Kim wore a black dress. It was not the same one as their first 'date', as this one didn't reveal her figure as much.

"You know what, Ron? That movie was actually... not that bad." Kim lightly spoke, wrapping her arms around Ron's.

"It wasn't as good as I hoped, but hey, nothing's perfect. Believe me, KP, I wouldn't have had a good time if you weren't there. Especially, well, you know..." he smirked.

Kim's face went blue. "Ron, if you ever speak of it again, I am going to use my grappling gun to give you the worst wedgie of your life and Falsetto will have _nothing_ on you."

* * *

What had actually happened was that in the middle of the movie, Kim accidentally let out a huge belch that surrounded the theater for five seconds. She was mortified, but everyone laughed, as it added humor to a dull point in the movie.

Ron wrapped his arm around her afterwards. "See, KP, it's okay to be a free soul." He then yelled, "She's already taken, boys!"

Following were groans of disappointment. If this had been a date with anybody else, she might have run out of there, but with Ron, he made sure she was okay. But guys who were turned on by girls who weren't afraid to burp all the time? Something wasn't right about that.

* * *

"Still, it was kinda funny. The movie hit a dull point and then Kim attacks."

"Ron, less speaking, more walking." she spoke cynically.

"You've been through worse, KP. Your yearbook pictures, everything you did when we got hit with the truth ray-"

The Kimmunicator went off. Kim definitely owed Wade for this.

Wade had a hard smug on his face, "And let's not forget my all time favorite, when she accidentally went into the boy's bathroom, _again!"_

"WADE!"

"Couldn't resist. Since you're packing your battle suit, I could hear what was going on. Not that I was eavesdropping, but once I heard that huge, long and loud-"

"Wade…" she snarled.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But this is worse than what you two were talking about. You got a hit on your site. It's him. I'll stream it."

Valia appeared on the screen. _"Good evening. Did I interrupt your date, Kimberly Anne? I do apologize, but there's some business we need to take care of."_

"Like what?" Ron asked.

Kim glared at him. "Ron, it's a recording. It's not real-time."

He sheepishly beamed. "Oops. Sorry."

_"Come to the warehouse district on the west side of Middleton. Number 41. Come in a half hour, and come alone. I won't let any of you leave alive should Stoppable or the mole rat be near. Oh, and don't keep me waiting. I am not a very patient man."_

Both of them now had concerned looks on their faces. This could have easily been a trap, both knowing that they couldn't trust Valia, but Kim didn't want to risk Ron's safety. She looked into Ron's eyes.

"Ron..."

"I know, KP. If he asked me to come alone, I wouldn't want you to tag along, either. Go. I know you can take him. Just believe in yourself. You can do this without me."

Could she? He wondered that himself, but it was something to keep in. Kim Possible could do anything, except when Ron Stoppable wasn't around. He got an idea, departing and running towards his scooter.

"Go! There's something I need to take care of!" he shouted.

With that, he drove off. It was a good thing she was wearing her battle suit inside her dress, removing it with a swift movement of her arm. She headed west.

* * *

Ron had Wade on the phone. "Wade, you wouldn't happen to have Nev's address and contact available again, would ya?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, but _only_ if it's important."

"Believe me, Wade, it's important. I'm heading down to Lowerton. We need to talk."

* * *

It was now cloudy, and Kim had no trouble finding warehouse 41. The scenery was similar to what she had seen at warehouses near the ocean, minus the ocean of course. A lot of giant transportation crates, big warehouses, a few forklifts, and a lot of open space.

She was satisfied that she chose not to wear her dress here, as it started to rain. Inside the huge and dark warehouse, she felt extremely edgy, but remembering Ron's words, she chose to advance further inside. She couldn't show any kind of fear before Valia.

"Right on time, Kimberly Anne," a cold voice spoke from behind her.

Kim slowly turned around, "So, what do you want with me this time?", getting into a fighting stance.

"I just figured we should... talk." his voice echoed, his stance calm.

Both began to walk to their side, circling the room.

Kim began, "What's there to talk about? You said you wanted us dead. I didn't come here actually thinking that we were going to have a conversation and have some tea."

"That's too bad. I would have rather enjoyed that, but I see you're a girl that prefers to get down to the point. How pitiful. I thought I was the impatient one here."

Valia really sounded much older than he looked. He was Kim's age, 18, but his voice sounded 30 years older.

"So, what's the real reason you wanted me here?"

"Several reasons, but we'll discuss that later. Right now, I have a little presentation for you."

Her nerves tightened.

"What if I told you that when I took Stoppable captive, before I placed him under mind control, that I also injected him with a deadly biochemical virus in case he managed to become free of the circuitry?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Kim replied, her hair hiding a sweat drop behind her ear.

"Reality check, Kimberly. You still have yet to cease yourself of your weakness. Let us analyze some things. Last week on prom night, you almost gave up because you walked straight into a trap. Why was it that you chose to use your battle suit and head straight for the source? It wasn't to defeat the bad guy, but it was to save your beloved boyfriend. That's what your weakness is. Look at it now. Has anything changed?"

"Erik was a syntho-drone." she coldly answered.

"You're missing the point," he groaned, "He was your boyfriend last week, but your boyfriend this week, it's all the same. If you didn't concern yourself with boys so much, Kimberly Anne, you may live up to your name. But I suppose that's human nature. In this case, if I were able to kill Stoppable by implanting a deadly virus in his bloodstream, what would become of the ever-so-popular Kim Possible? You couldn't save the world without him; not in a world where you couldn't live without him. He means too much to you, that if you ever allowed him to die, you could never live with yourself. You would not be the same person, you would not have the heart, passion, and motivation to do what you do daily. If anything happened to a mere crush, you would get over it in time. Not Stoppable. Not someone who had been there all your life. I can imagine, just the thought of him no longer being in your life... you couldn't live another year, month, or even day without him. Without him, Kimberly Anne, you are _nothing_."

She fell straight into another trap, analyzing every word that came out of his mouth. Could he be right? Had Kim's weakness gotten much worse now that she was dating Ron? Worse, could he actually have implanted a deadly virus into Ron's bloodstream? After all, he was able to put him under mind control, and he was definitely capable of doing more. At least he didn't kill right there and then, much to Kim's delight.

She glared at him. "You talk too much."

He chuckled. "So I do. But look at you. You look angry. You wouldn't care to take your anger out on me again, would you Kimberly Anne? It's just you and me, kid."

As much as she wanted to do it, she held back, suspecting another trap. Perhaps Valia knew of her battle suit's new flaw and wanted to use it against her. Then again, he didn't have his mask to protect his face, but she was certain he had some tricks hidden up his sleeve. After all, his suit was still equipped with the extra arms and tongfers.

"Impressive. I suppose you're not as violent as I once thought. Unless you're doing this for your Ron, whom I could destroy any second, unless... you do anything as I say. Become my apprentice, Kimberly Anne. I will train you in my ways, show you the dark arts, join me in shaping the new future."

"Not interested," she retorted in a bored manner.

"I don't recall giving you an option, Kim, but if you wish to decline my once-in-a-lifetime offer, just the push of a button will release a specific radio frequency that will trigger the virus, putting it to work, resulting in a slow, horrible and painful death. Blood will flow in the opposite direction, body functions will cease to function, suffocating him and causing his heart to implode. Sad thing is, he will feel _everything_."

Between them appeared a hologram of Ron speeding down the interstate.

"He has no idea what's inside of him."

Kim had a hard time deciding what to do. Valia could have been bluffing, but on the other hand, seeing Ron on the screen, the last thing she could bear was to see the virus kick in and having to witness Ron's death. She slowly walked closer to the holographic image of Ron, clenching her fists as a tear fell from her eye.

"You truly are a bastard, Valia."

He walked closer. "Temper, temper Kimberly Anne! So much anger, and yet all for a boy. It's quite amusing, isn't it? The weaknesses of the human heart."

Kim couldn't take the sound of his voice any longer. She had to knock that remote out of his hand some way or the other. He wasn't ten feet away from her. The image of Ron cruising didn't help her focus. Out of desperation, she charged at Valia, just as he planned.

Just before she got into an arm's length close to his neck, a force field went up around his body, electrocuting her momentarily, and threw her back a few feet. Luckily, her suit absorbed most of the damage, surprising since the last time she got electrocuted the suit amplified the attack instead.

* * *

Ron kept his eyes on the map Wade printed out. According to it, they were close.

"We're almost there, buddy. Ten more minutes!"

Rufus looked at the road behind them, a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

Valia gloated as he slowly approached Kim, who was still on the ground. "I don't recall who it was that said _'We do stupid things for the ones we love.'_. Pity, little did I know how true it was until now. I suppose now it's time to prove my speculation."

He pulled out his remote with his right hand, his thumb closing in on the detonation button on the remote.

"Fare thee well, Ronald Stoppable. Worry not for your girlfriend, for she is in good hands."

He paused to give Kim an atrocious smile. He wasn't kidding.

She went from strong to weak. "You wouldn't..."

He smiled. "Watch me."

"NO!" she screamed, trying to jump towards the remote, but unable to reach it in her position.

_-BEEP-_


	13. Torture

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. Valia and Nev are mine._

**Chapter 12: Torture**  
_Kim may actually find a weakness.

* * *

_

Kim quickly turned her attention to the video feed as Valia pressed the detonation button on his remote. Much to her misfortune, the video feed vanished.

Desperately, she picked up her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Wade! Pick up! Wade!"

Valia coldly laughed, "The frequency signal I just activated is blocking all communication, hence the reason the video feed disappeared. I don't think your little toy will be working properly anytime soon."

She growled. "Tell me what you did to Ron!"

"Hmm... no." he replied, noticing a tear forming in Kim's eye, "What's the matter, did I break your heart, Kimber-"

Kim leapt across the room at him. Instead of putting his force field on again, Val chose to fight. She threw fewer punches at him, more focused on trying to trap him as before, but she tried using the exact same attack as before. He was quick to notice this and easily evaded.

"Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice! You'll have to do better than that!"

His taunting grin gave him the upper hand, and she only hoped that she wouldn't exhaust herself since she found herself in an earlier position; unable to touch him. She threw a right hook, and he quickly crouched, then she followed with a left, and he back flipped, arms crossed. She then tried running on the wall, followed by a mid-air kick, but he just ran under her, up the wall. From there, he jumped off, landed behind her and faced her back. She tried to backhand him, followed by a kick, but he just laid his body down, picking himself up as Kim resumed her stance.

"Good form, but not perfect." Valia taunted with a disappointed smile on his face.

She didn't say anything, flying at him with her elbows in a screwdriver motion, but he merely moved aside, tossing her past him. She landed on her hands, launching herself at him with a swift mid-air roundhouse kick, flipping herself in the attack to increase her foot's momentum. He merely bent his body backward, sending her over him. She tried to follow with a low sweep since he was already down, but he caught himself by back flipping over her, landing on his finger, balancing himself.

"Your offense and reflexes are good, but your decision-making needs work."

From there, he flipped over and landed on his feet.

Kim then noticed something. The whole time they were fighting, Valia had been doing all of his handwork with his right hand, hiding his left hand behind his back, invisible the entire time. Of course, it wouldn't have healed in a day, perhaps that being his weak spot. She had to adjust her strategy, needing to do something to expose his hand, and following with something that would throw him off course.

* * *

Meanwhile, lightning flashed as Nev opened his door. "Ron? You look terrible. Come on inside, you're a mess."

* * *

Kim got an idea, based on something she learned in the regionals last year, but had to draw it out in her head. She would fake a flying kick or flip over Val, landing behind him, and as he would turn around, she would flip over him again, placing her above his blind spot, then would then land behind him without him realizing anything. She only hoped it would work.

She back flipped herself onto the wall, launching herself at Valia with a kick, and he simply ducked. Good. Next, she would back flip as he got up and turned around, and he didn't see her. Great. Just as she landed, she grabbed both of his hands with a firm grip. At least, that's what she thought she was going to grab. She knew she at least grabbed one of them, but the light didn't allow her to see what else she was holding, and it felt a lot like cold steel.

It was enough to distract her, allowing Valia to easily gain an edge. He grabbed her wrists and attempted to front flip, trying to throw Kim and slam her straight into the floor, but she caught herself a second before making contact with the floor, rolling onto it. As she got up, she looked at both of her hands, confused.

Valia cracked his neck, "You're not the only one with upgrades."

He then pulled his left hand out from behind, or in this case, what was replacing it, a fully operational biomechanical chrome hand.

Kim's mouth dropped. "What did you _do _to yourself?" she asked with a disgusted look on her face.

He sighed, "Stoppable's mole rat took a huge bite out of it, if you recall from our last encounter. But by the time I was able to apply medical attention to it, it was too late, infected beyond the point of repair. So, long story short, I simply removed the infected hand and replaced it with this cybernetic one. I feel that it fits me better, wouldn't you agree?"

Kim looked completely grossed out. "What is _so _sick and wrong."

"Please. You haven't seen anything yet," he arrogantly responded.

Before Kim could move a muscle, his metallic arms rose from the suit and flew at her, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her into the nearby wall, pinning her into place. Unable to shake free of his grip, she only watched as Valia approached her in a calm manner.

"You think you're all that, Kimberly Anne," he followed with a laugh.

* * *

Ron fell sick as Nev helped him to the couch to lay down. "It's a good thing I've got hot soup waiting. It'll be ready shortly."

* * *

"I won't forgive you for this," Kim struggled. The pressure and grip on Val's mechanical arms were too strong.

"Forgive? Now why would I seek your forgiveness?"

Kim shook her head, lowering it. "Ron..." she thought out loud.

Valia raised an eye, hearing this. "You're _still _thinking about him?"

She slowly turned her head towards him. "I'm sure he's all right."

"Even after what I just told you?"

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Believe what you will."

If anything, this confirmed Kim's hopes.

Valia just looked away, "Quite pathetic. You're in a life and death situation and yet your thoughts lay on others."

She snapped back at him, "If you ever knew what it was like to love someone, you might actually know!"

**"Don't you ever lecture me about love, Kimberly Anne Possible!" **he screamed at her with blood in his eyes.

Kim froze as Valia raised his voice, surprised at his reaction. She expected more of his quiet trying-to-sound-intelligent talk.

He found himself breathing heavily, "I _knew _what it was like to love at one time, but just like every single person you encounter in life, they use you for their own entertainment, betray you, toss you into a paper shredder and throw you away. You would merely _hope _that they would have the heart and soul to have _any _kind of regret, sorrow, or an ounce of guilt, but they don't. Believe me, I _knew _what it was like to fall in love, and we're not talking about crushes on hotties. No, this was the kind of love that made you want to dedicate your life to someone, the kind of love that would make you sacrifice yourself if they were in any danger, and everyone saw me as a complete fool for it. They were anything but wrong. I didn't want to listen, and it was a stupid move on my account. Look at your own past; four boys, one based on true love. I don't think you're in _any _position to lecture me about love, or anything for that matter."

She was completely speechless, surprised that he was now speaking like a normal teenager, and that there was any deep feeling inside of him left. She might have gotten an idea. Perhaps this was the weak spot she had been looking for.

"You're doing all of this to prove that Ron and I aren't for real, aren't you?" she smirked.

"While your friendship is admirable, I find it incredibly hard to believe that there's such a thing as 'best-friends-since-pre-k' as you so put it. Friendships are like everything else in life - Temporary! How is it humanly possible that you maintain friendships that last past a decade? It's not normal, and now you're dating. I don't know whether to find that romantic or insane, and believe me, I'm leaning on the latter. I'm confident that you two will one day separate and go your own separate ways."

"But Ron's been there for me all my life, and nothing will change that! I won't allow you to make me think otherwise!"

"Bah. I won't be satisfied until my theories are correct. Nothing lasts forever. Not friendships, not relationships, not partnerships, not even life! Nothing!" he raged. "I won't allow you to make me think otherwise!" he repeated her.

She noticed the grip on his mech-arms loosened. "You are so making a huge issue out of this", pressing her legs against the wall. At the same time, though, she wondered, _'Am I really so lucky to have Ron by my side all of these years?'_

With that, she pressed her legs against the wall at full force, jumping from the wall and barely escaping Valia's grasp, speaking high in the air. "You don't know what you're talking about. Everyone has bad experiences in life, but good things happen to good people who don't give up. Some things aren't meant to be." She then landed, getting into a fighting stance.

Valia tried to ignore her words. "Well, if that's not amusing, I don't know what is. You see, I had been completely innocent all my life. I never picked fights, never did anything to abuse my body, or anything to harm anyone. But just when I fall for someone based on who she was, she hides her real identity and then when she reveals herself, rips my heart out, tosses it in a blender, and drinks it in a satisfying smoothie. And you know what, no one feels bad or sorry. They just continue to point and laugh. Good things happen to good people my ass."

It was pretty hard to believe his story, giving that he was a completely different person now. She got out of her stance. "You can stop this now if you allow yourself to. High school is hard. Life is different."

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that maybe this villain really wasn't a hardcore psychopath deep inside. She did something that made him spill his heart out. She couldn't just stop now. Despite what Valia had said, Kim knew how it was to be hurt by love, and she knew those who did, too. Some people snapped and completely lost their sanity, but later came to their senses in time. She may not have experienced this kind of pain, but she knew those who did. After all, one of them was the very person she was going out with.

He scoffed, "Upon retrospect, I wouldn't change a thing. Given the circumstances, everything was set into place. Even if I could go back in time, nothing could be changed for the better. Some events are placed in stone, some people will not change, and some people will never realize the results of their actions, ever. Damn them all."

She felt sorry for him. "What was her name again?"

His mood instantly changed from pity-party to bitter. "What makes you think that you're able to outsmart me, Kimberly Anne Possible?"

"You're not alone," she calmly replied.

She was being honest, but he took it as a threat.

_'I know what you're doing, Kimberly. You're trying to get inside of me. You won't stop until you somehow make me believe that inferior things in life such as love and friends are worth living life for. You can't define your experiences to be the same as mine. I would think a girl of your intelligence would know better. No, I'm going to prove that nothing is forever, remove you and Stoppable from the picture, and then send everybody to hell.'_

His mech-arms began to animate as he began to approach her, and spoke as cynically as he could, "You can't change the past, Kimberly Anne. You can change only your own future, but the fate of mankind is inevitable. People will love, and more will suffer for it. You watch. Your partnership with Stoppable won't last, your relationship won't last, and your friendship won't even last. Deny it all you want, but you know that _nothing _is forever."

Kim knew he wasn't coming closer to shake her hand, getting into a stance.

"Your little brainwashing attempt won't work on me, Possible, not after everything that I have come to witness. I will never deny the facts of life, and I won't allow you or anyone else to, either..."

* * *

Ron sat up, starting to feel better.

Nev came back from taking the plate back to the kitchen. "Dude, what were you thinking? Driving out there in the cold rain for an hour? Of course you're going to catch a cold."

"I don't care if I caught a cold," Ron sneezed, "I can handle that, no problem. But this is important. I need a battle suit, pronto."

"Did Wade send you?"

"No. Kim can't handle him alone, but I can't do much in this state."

Nev admired how serious and dedicated Ron was to Kim. He couldn't let him down.

"Well, I suppose we should get started."


	14. Truth

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: Mark and Bob made KP, Valia and Nev are mine._

**Chapter 13: Truth**  
_Kim is forced to defend herself against Valia. Meanwhile, Ron and Nev have a talk._

_

* * *

_

_'So, that's what his weakness is,' _Kim thought to herself, avoiding the debris from a smashed crate.

Valia was in pursuit, trying to smash her and anything in his path with his mech-arms. She thought she had seen a glimpse of someone else inside him, but he caught onto her attempts to dig into his mind.

"You can't run forever!" he yelled behind her, trying to hurl five metal poles at her, which she avoided by jumping over them and onto an eight-foot crate.

Some of the things he said were still making her think. Was she really so lucky to have a friend like Ron for fourteen years? It wasn't the perfect friendship, as they have had their disagreements, differences, fights, but to her, it was worth it. In a time like this, she wondered why they hadn't gotten together earlier.

She dodged the remains of a metal barrel that Valia split in half and tossed in her direction.

Then she realized something, they had been crushing on each other for some time, but weren't fully aware of it. He didn't particularly like Walter Nelson, and he didn't like Josh Mankey at all, primarily because of his last name, and of course, he hated Erik. And why would he dislike all of them? He was jealous. And then Kim remembered when Yori came around; she was completely jealous of the girl from Japan and acted completely weird, much like the time Ron dedicated most of his Kim-time to Felix Renton.

She grappled off of a huge crane, avoiding an entire 2-ton crate being tossed on her.

She had also remembered the time, shortly after she started dating Walter Nelson, that Ron was thinking of dating someone else, but he got hurt hard. If it weren't for Kim being there for him, he could have turned out like several of the villains they fought on occasion, namely, the one who was chasing her right now.

Valia tried not to allow Kim to grab her thoughts. Something inside of him just wanted to crush her, but he didn't know what it was, not that he cared, but he was far from close range. This gave Kim more time to react to his moves and the objects he hurled in her direction. It was clear to Kim that he was _much _more deadly in hand-to-hand combat.

"This is a victory I can't allow you to gain," his voice echoed as he grabbed and crushed two iron barrels in his mech-hands, hurling them at Kim.

She easily evaded onto the stairs as the flying objects crashed into the rails. "I thought you wanted me to come here so we could _'talk,'_ Val." she teased.

"Please, I find this to be oh _so_ much more amusing." he retorted.

* * *

Nev had Ron in his lab, doing various things such as measuring, scanning his body for allergic reactions, blood pressure, reflexes, his brain and the like. Ron stood on a round platform in the middle of his lab, various laser beams shining through his body, scanning for anything that may interfere with the suit's creation, such as allergies to the material used to create the suit. On one end were various monitors showing every bit of information on Ron. Physical appearance, X-Ray, nervous system, infrared body display, any and all information on his body. On the opposite side of the lab were all of Nev's tools, including a video feed of Wade.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Nev?" Wade asked through the feed.

"He's more than willing to risk it," Nev answered, "Besides, a battle suit isn't the same as handling tricky hi-tech weapons."

Ron intervened. "I don't know if Kim can handle him all alone. I know I can help her," straightening his arms out.

Wade was iffy, "I still don't now if this is the best idea. After all, Kim's own suit isn't finished and still has problems." For all Wade knew, Ron could probably find a way to trigger a nuclear explosion with the suit.

Nev replied calmly, "Wade, Ron is nothing compared to Jass, Brian, Mel, Kava, and Grig, and look how they turned out."

Ron raised an eye, completely unfamiliar with these names. "Who are they?"

Nev lightly chucked, "I'm guessing that Wade hasn't told you that you aren't alone in saving the world."

Wade whistled. "They haven't asked."

Ron blinked, "Are you for real?"

"Please. Surely it must have crossed your mind at least once that you and Kim weren't the only ones saving the world. There's more than one Global Justice, believe me. Redemption Corporation? The School of Law and Order? DNA? AVA, Anti-Villainy Association? Nugal Resistance? Constitutional Force?"

Ron didn't hear of any of these corporations other than GJ. It hit him like a brick.

Nev noticed his reaction, "Well, now that I mention it, these are people more behind the scenes and not known throughout the world. They're not the types to appear to the public or TV. They don't let the public know that they were involved. They don't leave a trace behind."

Ron nodded, "Oh."

Nev was looking for something, then remembered. "Wade, you got those blueprints?"

"Sending them your way," he responded with hesitation. If Ron could barely handle the toys that Kim had, how could he handle an enhanced battle suit any better?

* * *

Kim found herself running on the metal catwalks on the second story of the warehouse as Valia, still on the first level, was destroying everything with his mech-arms trying to crush her. Just how was it that his mech-arms could reach past 50 feet? She needed a plan.

That instant, a mechanical hand slammed into the wall an inch from her nose. She had to think fast. She grabbed the arm that was in front of her, and as the other arm was heading straight for her nose, she turned her open hand into a huge claw and caught it. She smirked as Valia tried to pull it back, but unable to. He didn't look surprised.

"So, we're starting to improve now. You've kept me waiting."

Kim wanted to see if she could use her own force field to generate some electricity, hoping to send it through his arms and shock him. She took a few seconds to create a strong force field and then sent the electricity down through his arms.

To Kim's surprise, it looked like he merely absorbed it.

"An electrical charge? Didn't I tell you that you weren't the only one with upgrades?"

He then shook his mech-arms free from Kim's grasp and returned them to their original position. In retaliation, he charged up some of his own energy, which quickly became visible in both of his human hands in a spherical shape. Kim knew exactly what was coming up, looking across the warehouse, locating a catwalk on the second level. She launched her grappling hook from her wrists as he hurled the energy balls straight at her. She landed on the other side of the warehouse a second before the explosion which almost knocked her off.

Kim was hanging from the catwalk with one hand on the handle bar as she observed the damage on the other side. At least half of the wall and a quarter of the roof had been completely obliterated, letting the storm outside break in.

She pulled herself up, breathing heavily as she lay on the catwalk. _Breathing heavily...? _Realizing this, she noticed a quiet siren-like noise that only she could hear. It was her suit. Whatever energy she transferred into her electric attack, it drained a good portion of the suit's own energy. Worse, it weakened the adrenaline feature, unable to maintain her energy.

This was bad. She was already exhausted and Valia still hadn't broken a sweat. She needed to rest to catch her breath, but as always, the villain would track her down. Why was hiding an option?

Just then, a loud bell went off outside. The Middleton Museum was about three blocks away, well-known for its ancient clock. It was only 8 PM.

Most of her encounters with Shego and Monkey Fist didn't last for even ten minutes. She had been fighting Valia for little more than an hour.

* * *

Ron sneezed, nearly knocking himself over.

"You could probably use some more chicken soup," Wade's hologram analyzed.

"I'll be fine," Ron replied, blowing his nose.

Nev sighed as he worked on the suit. "I only hope Kim can take care of herself," pausing as his face mask absorbed the sparks, "I can handle things from here, Wade."

"Good, because dinner's ready. Call me if anything comes up."

The hologram of Wade vanished.

"Aye," Nev responded. He shook his arms a bit before removing his face mask. He walked towards the medicine cabinet opposite the side of his bookshelf, grabbing various containers, then tossing a pill in Ron's direction. "Think fast."

Ron caught it with no problem. "Shiny," looking at the shiny green pill. It looked like a marble with blue and green paint in it. "So... what is this?"

"Cure for the common cold."

Rufus was on Nev's desk behind Ron, also observing the pretty pill. Shrugging, Ron tossed it into his mouth, which started moving in all directions from the funky taste, especially the aftertaste. To his surprise, he felt his nose clear up in mere seconds.

"Whoa, that's awesome. Booyah!" Then realizing what he just ate, "But..."

He turned to Nev, who was back to work on the suit, "It doesn't work for everybody for a number of reasons. Basically, the pill gives your white blood cells a temporary powerful boost, just enough to cure the common cold. The problem is, is that the pill works only based on a person's specific blood type, blood pressure, white cell count, DNA structure and genes, and a ton of other things in the human body, and it's different for everyone. Lucky I had one that matched all the stuff in your body."

Having no idea what Nev said, Ron just felt grateful. "Thanks."

"No problem. I just want to hurry up and finish this so you can get back to Kim and help her out, but if I forget anything, the results could be disastrous. This said, it'll take more time, I'm sorry to say." Nev answered with a concerned look on his eyes through his helmet.

A minute passed with silence.

"Hey, um, Nev, can I ask ya something?" Ron asked to kill time.

"Shoot."

"Well, um, when KP and me were here last time, why did you ask us about our relationship?"

Nev cracked a sweat, "Oh, that. Well, you see, I myself almost got into a relationship one time with similar circumstances to yours; I had known a girl since the second grade. I started to get a crush on her, but I couldn't understand why at the time. Was she pretty? Yes, but there was more to her. She was nice, extremely intelligent, artistically talented, and an excellent cook to boot. Her problem? She couldn't walk in a straight line, probably the clumsiest person I ever knew. It turned off a lot of guys, since they wanted a girl who knew how to walk in style, but I thought it was a cute quality."

Ron chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah, I've been there before," not to deny his own clumsiness. He couldn't sympathize on the pretty and smart qualities, at least in his mind.

Nev turned the suit over back onto the table. "This was a year before I turned my basement into a lab, a few months after graduation. Her post-high-school career was in the pits, her job being at some Asian food restaurant, her prime weakness with cooking. She didn't have the money to afford college, and she didn't have many dedicated friends, except for me. So we hung out a few times. I invited her to the movies every now and then, went out to eat, that stuff. It wasn't exactly dating, so to say. I hadn't been the ladies' man, so it would've been all new to me, and believe it or not, I'm still shy inside. A lot of people hinted that she may have crushed on me, but I had a hard time believing it. Then, it happened, she asked me out on a real date. Little did I know it was a setup."

"Ugh," Ron groaned.

"It was bad. It turned out that the date was a final test to become accepted into her real job, a pupil of some big name villain. Basically, she was to kill an important figure to prove her how dedicated she was to her new line of work, and I was her only friend at the time. Needless to say, she left me near dead that night."

Ron observed Nev. If anything, he looked perfectly healthy and normal for a guy his age. Not realizing it wasn't the smartest thing to say, he said it, "You look like you've recovered. I never would've guessed."

Nev quietly scoffed, "I've been known to hide some things quite well."

Unenthusiastically, he turned around to face Ron and then lifted up his shirt, instantly turning Ron and Rufus' faces green and blue. He was basically a cyborg; he was missing half of his upper body, replaced by cybertronic technology. In the areas of his chest and stomach that had skin, you could see wires and metallic organs push against the skin from inside. On the areas with missing skin, you could see several tiny wires push blood throughout his body. Several mechanical parts replaced nerves and skeletal bones, especially where the arms connected to the chest. Worse on the eyesight, most of it was like looking inside a human with an internal mechanical body and seeing how everything worked. The one mechanical organ that freaked them out the most was a working half-mechanical, half-human heart.

"Dude, never show me that again, ever." Ron cried with a disgusted and scared look on his face, looking away and placing his hands over his eyes.

Nev lowered his shirt and continued his work. "Sorry, but jumping to conclusions is not the way of the wise, Ron." He took a second to sigh for breath, then continued, "To be quite honest, I don't have any memories regarding how I survived, but I only remember the most important thing; that she killed me that night. Our friendship wasn't important, but to her, her work was. I found out after waking from a seven-month coma that she wanted to become a villain, just like Shego."

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Did she know who Shego in person? That doesn't sound like her style."

"Not at all. It was just looking at her through all the news reports and internet news. To her, Shego was cool, sexy, and lived on the wild side of life. So, after trying to train in Shego's style thanks to some underground training video on the internet, she was shortly recruited by the Relationship of New Assassins, or RNA. Basically, they set out to hire new assassins or assassins who wish to become big-time villains, young and old. She never succeeded, however. I also learned something when I woke from my coma, that she had been long dead. She was gunned down on her final training mission, to not only break out the former leader from prison, but to kill him. She lost her life. Closed casket at the funeral from too many gunshot and laser wounds. From the reports I got from her family, I was in a much better condition than she was. That's saying quite a bit."

Ron felt cold inside. "Wow, dude, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, to answer your question, I asked you and Kim about your relationship to see if I could find out where I went wrong in helping Christie. In a way, that's kind of how I met Valia in the first place. He got crushed by his girl, and I was betrayed by the one person I thought was my best friend."

Ron felt guilty inside for feeling bitter about Nev earlier. "That's terrible."

Nev sighed, "So, now you know. The whole thing had been haunting me for some time, so I was curious as how you two settled out your problems and how you got this far in your relationship. I didn't explain my reasons for asking you two at the time, since it wasn't the time or place to say such a thing. After all, you two haven't been dating too long, and it would've been rude for me to throw a pity party and let you two think of possibilities of betrayal against one another."

"So, it wasn't because you liked Kim?" Ron accidentally slipped from his mouth.

"Like Kim? Um, I think I might have to scan your brain again before I continue." was Nev's answer.

"Um, no man, that was an accident, I mean it slipping from my mouth, no, wait, I mean, uh, and… and I'll just stay quiet now."

Nev laughed, "Gather your thoughts for a second."

Ron let out a sigh that lasted five seconds, "Okay, it was just that, well, when we first came here, I noticed there was a look in Kim's eyes. It was the same look she gave Erik when they first met, except she kinda freaked out and acted weird."

Nev rolled his hand over his face. "Don't tell me it was one of those, _'Hottie coming through'_ looks."

"It was."

Nev's face turned blue, "I told you I was bad at seeing this stuff, but it happens from time to time, I suppose. Well... I'm not sure what to say, to each their own, I suppose. But if you're worried about her jumping off your train and onto mine, while I'm sure she's Triple-A girlfriend material, I don't hit on girls when they have boyfriends. Personal policy. Besides, with all of these visible mechanics fueling my body? I don't think I'm going to be on the cover of some bodybuilding magazine _anytime _soon. You can put your fears to rest, Spider-Man. And even if she did want to jump the welcome wagon, I couldn't accept. You're like the coolest couple I know." substituting the word _'coolest'_ from his real thoughts.

Ron could tell that he was being honest. Kim had denied that she had a thing for Nev, but just thinking about her, Ron only hoped that she was okay. She hadn't called Wade or anything, and it had been over an hour already.

* * *

She was running as fast as she could, trying to avoid everything Val was throwing at her. Nothing on the platforms of the second floor could protect her from him, nor anything on the first level. She needed a moment to catch her breath, but Valia refused to allow it.

Observing that all of the things he threw at her were landing long past their destined target, Val did a little math, retiming his attack. As he predicted, the time it took Kim to run and the time it took for the barrel to fly, Kim and the barrel were on a collision course. Valia didn't even notice the windows.

Much to his delight, the barrel not only crashed into her, but it crushed her between itself and the window, cracking the glass.

She wasn't the only one tired.

"I suppose we'll just get to the point," Valia sighed, cracking his knuckles.


	15. Red and Black

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: KP and Ron are Mark and Bob's. Valia and Nev are mine._

**Chapter 14: Red and Black**  
_Ron gets his new battle suit, but is it too late for Kim?

* * *

_

Ron couldn't help but get excited as he was checking out his new battle suit. Funny enough, Nev designed it to look very close to an actual ninja suit. The suit itself was all black with red linings. He originally tried white and red, but that didn't work. Besides, both found that black and red were a nice contrast to Kim's white and blue suit, while sharing several similarities to Kim's upgraded suit. The red linings of the suit glowed, Ron was able to create a force field, had grappling hooks inside his wrists, extra pockets, and it was resistant to low amounts of electricity. It also had a camouflage feature, but there was one thing Ron had that Kim didn't, a mask that had the same camouflage feature as his suit, allowing him full stealth in espionage missions. Nev decided against installing the adrenaline-enhancement system, as Kim had been having serious problems with it.

"Badical!" cried a rather ecstatic Ron Stoppable. After going to ninja school in Japan, Ron always wondered what it would be like to be a full-blown ninja, or even to look like one. Now it was a reality. Rufus certainly liked it as well.

"Hah, I love it," cried an also ecstatic Nev, proud of his design for Ron. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved almost everything he created. In this case, creating the battle suit was like creating a piece of art. While Ron didn't have a sword, Nev did make shurikens for Ron. Who wouldn't want to create a ninja?

"You rock, man. You. Equal. Rock!" Ron pointed at the spiky-haired techno fiend.

Nev whistled modestly, "Oh, I try."

Ron danced around the room, but wasn't paying attention to where he was going, heading into a dark unlighted area of the room.

"Ron? Uh, Ron?" asked Nev, as Ron faded into the darkness.

He looked away as a loud crash was heard, reluctantly turning on the lights.

Lucky for him, Ron only tripped over a table. His eyes sparkled as he looked up and saw a massive collection of weapons on the wall. There were literally a ton of guns, knives, swords, and too many sharp and deadly weapons for one to perceive, all placed on the wall in a clean and decorative manner.

Nev's secret was blown. "Yeah, about that, I collect weapons. Lots of them."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that," Ron's attention still at the thousands of weapons on the wall, "I mean, if you don't sell those off to bad guys, that is."

"Nope, nothing but my own little private and personal collection." Nev embarrassingly replied.

"That's nothing. I collect Bueno Nacho wrappers and Kim collects Cuddle Buddies."

Nev's jaw dropped, "Cuddle Buddies? Oh man, that's going in the record books."

Ron sucked in some air, "Oh, um, can you tell Kim I didn't tell you that?"

Nev nervously grinned, "Why don't I just keep it a secret?"

"That'll work... Did I just say Kim? Kim! I gotta get going!"

Ron got onto his scooter as soon as he could. Lucky for him the rain had died down. He quickly sped off.

"Go Ron! Go to Middleton! Go out there and save your woman!" Nev yelled, not concerned with sounding crazy or corny. He actually got a kick out of it, and had been waiting for the opportunity for some time.

Both only hoped it wasn't too late. Nev was just satisfied Ron didn't find his cartoon collection.

* * *

Kim had been struggling to get onto her feet, but her shoulders had been pinned against the catwalk on the second level of the building by Valia's arms. He got tired of attacking from a far distance, so he tossed himself onto the second level and took advantage of Kim's position, glass still on her back.

"I must say, I'm most impressed that you're still conscious, Kimberly Anne. For a girl, you've got spunk."

"This is so wrong," she spoke weakly.

"And you can speak? More impressive," Valia smirked, raising his eye.

He was going to slam both of his mech-arms straight into her skull, but as he let go, she immediately rolled out of the way, trapping his mech-hands in the metal. Instead of letting his arms be stuck, he pulled a large piece with each mech-hand and hurled both at Kim, one high and one low. She launched her grappling hook at the roof, lowering herself to ground level as the scraps flew past her. Val followed, only jumping off and landing on his feet. It must have been at least a 30-foot fall, a distance that could have easily killed someone. Valia made it look like child's play.

He stretched, "I have a slight confession to make, Kimberly Anne," he claimed as he held something in his right hand, "I didn't bring you here to talk."

She scoffed, "Tell me something I didn't figure out over an hour ago."

"I invited you here to do what I did to Ron the last time," he revealed, "As for you, you may be no stranger to mind control, but you won't be able to escape from it so easily this time around."

The first thing that crossed Kim's mind was the missing puzzle piece. "What about the Crimson Shenitz jewel? Didn't you need that for your plan?"

He grunted, "One time use. By the time you recovered the gem, I had already downloaded the particle signatures from it into my suit. That, and it helps fuel the suit, and now, my own body."

Kim took a second to analyze what he said, then it came to her; he fused his suit with his own body? Then again, she hadn't particularly thought about separating the suit from Valia since his defensive and offensive maneuvers interfered. But was what he said true? He was good at bluffing, since Kim figured out that he didn't do anything to Ron, but did he actually modify his suit so that it fused with his own body? After all, he did remove his own hand and replace it with a biomechanical one.

"Gross," was her response. There's not much else you can say when you find something like that out.

"Surprised? When I said you weren't the only one with upgrades, I wasn't talking about my suit, Kimberly Anne."

"But why would you do something like that to yourself?" she asked, but familiar with some depressed teens that enjoyed self-inflicted pain, knowing that could be a possibility.

"Simple, to fix what's broken," he answered as his suit started glowing again.

This time, instead of a white and blue energy evolving from his hands, they started to ignite in a red fiery glow. He fired straight at her feet, and in response Kim jumped high into the air. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed that he was still holding a fireball in his other hand, which he soon tossed at her in the air. In a snap, she fired a grappling hook from her wrist downward and pulled herself straight to the ground, avoiding the debris from above, getting low and covering herself. It took a bit off her suit's arm, but she watched as it healed within seconds. When she got up, Valia had disappeared.

She quickly turned in all directions to see where he may have gone. Two pieces of strong and thick metal slammed into the sides of her head at once, utterly putting her out of commission.

Valia appeared above her with his mech-arms open, slowly resuming their previous position as he lowered himself before Kim.

"You should've worn some headgear," he groaned.

He picked up her unconscious body and examined her face. Kim may have had red hair, but her face and hairstyle gave him some bad memories. To add fuel to the fire, the scent of her hair also raised some familiarity with someone else.

_'Why must you resemble her so much?'_ he thought, clenching his fist. Shaking his head from his train of thought, he pulled out what appeared to be a purple sticker with from his own utility belt.

This was the key to the mind control. All you had to do was place it on the back side of the neck, and mixed with the proper energy readings that were flowing throughout Valia's suit, now that it had the particle signatures of the Crimson Shenitz jewel, he could put the purple metallic sticker on anyone and that was it, invisible to anyone unless they specifically looked on that area of the body.

The last time, it was broken and disintegrated before Kim got to see what happened to it, obviously a self-destructing measure to avoid future testing if Kim had recovered it. Had it stayed on Ron's neck, Valia would still be able to control him.

This one had three letters on it. 'K.I.M.'

"Let the chaos begin."

* * *

The rain started to pick up again as Ron arrived at the said warehouse, knocking over a barrel as his scooter came to a stop.

"You d-didn't even a-ask for directions-s, Ron," Wade spat through a built-in communications device implanted on the side of Ron's mask, "How d-do you know-w this is-s it?"

Ron's attention turned to a warehouse that had the number 4 on it, but the 1 had clearly been destroyed, and smoke was coming out of the huge blast area on the roof.

"Believe me, Wade, it's not hard to miss."

Ron front flipped off of the scooter, slowly approaching the building. The entire area had been dead-silent, getting him extremely worried. Usually on their missions, he knew where Kim was thanks to the commotion she caused, but none of that was here. He only hoped that he hadn't arrived too late.

He entered inside the said warehouse, noticing the place was nearly destroyed. It was clear that Kim and Valia had gone a few rounds in here.

He slapped his forehead, "What was I thinking?"

He froze as he heard loud mechanical movement from inside, recognizing it. The only person he knew with such a soundtrack was Valia. But Ron wasn't going to stalk for him, as this could have been his trap. He could have sworn that he heard someone above and behind him, but as he turned around, everything turned white and blue, thrusting itself into his face, knocking him to the floor.

Before him stood Kim.

"KP? What are yo-"

He froze as he noticed the heartless look in her eyes. It was enough to answer his question.

His body turned cold, "Oh no..."

The last thing Ron ever wanted to do was hurt Kim, so he decided to slowly back away from her. She quickly launched her grappling hook above and behind him. Before he could look back and see what she hit, he felt the wind as she flew straight at him. He dove aside, rolling and swiftly getting onto his feet.

"KP, don't make me do this!"

Kim's hook struck the crane behind Ron, and she made her way to the top. She thrusted herself off the hook and straight at Ron. Again, he evaded to his side. She tried to keep him trapped with kicks, and he kept blocking her feet with his wrists.

"Snap out of it, Kim!"

She started to punch in all sorts of directions, but it was clear she wasn't focusing at all, as more than half of her punches were far away from Ron's face. In a quick reflex, Ron was able to catch both of her hands in his, but before he could try to speak to her, she catapulted herself off of him, pushing her feet against his chest, back flipped and landed calmly. She slowly approached Ron with no stance whatsoever. Obviously, she wasn't walking towards Ron to give him a hug.

He realized that he had stepped outside the warehouse as the rain soaked his hair. Ron knew that he couldn't defend himself from her forever. He knew what had to be done. He didn't want to, but both their lives were at stake. Ron was in the same position that Kim was the last time. He let out a huge sigh.

_'Forgive me, KP...'_

He knew that the only way to save Kim was to take her out. But could he actually defeat her?

He reluctantly removed his mask and bowed to Kim before entering a fighting stance he learned at Yamanouchi. It wasn't his style, but he couldn't think of any other way to begin a fight with Kim.

Someone watched the two from above, "Ron Stoppable versus Kim Possible. My, I never thought I'd live to see the day where both were forced to engage in lethal combat." Valia spoke with a hauntingly peppy voice.


	16. Lethal Engagement

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: The KP gang is Mark and Bob's. Nev and Valia are mine._

**Chapter 15: Lethal Engagement**  
_Ron figures the only way to save Kim is to defeat her. Does he have what it takes?

* * *

_

Ron stood before Kim in the moonlight, both in fighting stances. He was hoping he would never have to fight Kim to save her, but he was left with little choice.

Ron had taken on Kim twice in the past, once where she was mind-controlled by Drakken, but back then, one move and he found himself on the ground. He also had to defend himself against Kim and Shego. There was also the time he became a bad boy villain, but he didn't engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Still, never in his life did he ever want to lay a finger on Kim that would harm her. He didn't like it when any harm came to Kim, period. He didn't like it when people spoke about her in what he considered an inappropriate manner. In fact, that was the thing he hated the most, next to boys hurting her and breaking her heart. He knew she was extremely strong, but if anything, he dedicated his life to her. He knew what he had to do.

Ron tried to gain some inner strength in him, hoping his Tai Shing Pekk Kwar skills would break in, although he wasn't completely confident about his fighting abilities, especially compared to Kim's several martial arts skills. Sighing, he cracked his knuckles. It was beat or be beaten, but he wouldn't take the first move.

Kim just walked calmly towards him, and when Ron was within an arms length, she flew at him with a mid-level kick, in which he jumped over her and then jumped off her shoulders, tossing her off balance. Ron stood towards Kim's back as silence filled the air.

She turned around to perform all kinds of spinning kicks towards Ron. First, a high kick, then a sweep, a high kick, sweep, and she kept repeating the pattern. Ron's only guess was that this was a method to throw him off. She left herself open with her high spinning kicks, as she didn't spin as fast as she normally would when executing the move. Another sweep and then a high spinning kick, and Ron somehow shoved his elbow straight into Kim's gut, forcing her onto the concrete. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

Kim looked like she got the breath knocked out of her, and as Ron was about to check on her, she instantly jumped at him and tried to bombard him with several punches and hooks. At this point, Ron was forced to completely defend himself, blocking her fists with his wrists and the palms of his hands. She started to become careless in her punches, leaving everywhere below her neck open. Ron caught both her fists in his hand, pressing his legs against her, back flipping in an effort to throw her behind him. He landed on his feet, as did she.

She stood before him for several seconds. Ron was still in complete disbelief to what was going on. He tried to think about how Kim felt in the exact situation when he was the one under mind control, if she wasn't trying to kill him. Knock on wood.

The blue linings of Kim's suit started to glow, and Ron knew that this was nothing but bad news. Her arms started to glow like Shego's, blue instead of green, and the blaze wrapped itself around her arms. As they reached her shoulders, she charged towards Ron. She tossed a right, in which he ducked. She followed with a left, in which he back flipped into the air. Then she tried to slam both of her elbows across his head, but since he was still in the air, this was a poorly-timed move. If she had done this earlier, she may have had him, but this clearly left her wide open. Ron didn't know what else to do, unable to focus at this point. In a desperate thought, he charged at Kim and clothes-lined her, trying to trap her neck against the concrete. Perhaps it was not the wisest move on his part. She still had control over her arms, grabbing Ron's and tossing him aside onto his back.

In and against Ron's favor, both of their suits had taken most the damage, but this wasn't helping him take out Kim at all. He had to develop another strategy.

Both still on the ground, Ron looked onto his surroundings. There were a few warehouses, crates and forklifts obviously, but he needed a weapon. He knew Kim would usually warn him that using such a weapon would be completely unfair in combat, especially against an unarmed weapon such as Kim herself. Such things really didn't matter now. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

He became aware of a stack of lean and long metal pipes nearby, and as he struggled to dive for one, he found himself slammed against the ground, Kim trying to hold his legs while in a standing position. Without thought, he twisted his legs as he got up, sending her running straight into a metal warehouse, creating a loud bang. Ron's mind was in circles. Was she hurt, or did her suit absorb the damage? One thing was certain, however; she was far from over.

Ron managed to grab a pipe, swinging it in all directions in an attempt to intimidate his opponent. Kim continued to walk towards him. A straight forward thrust of the pole would make it no different than a sword; it could puncture the suit and possibly stab her before the suit's regenerative abilities kicked in. He immediately decided against that. He would probably have to swing it at her and try to strike a crucial area.

Was there any way around this? Kim wasn't going to give him any time to think about it, and he soon found himself cornered against a group of crates.

Without restraint, Ron flipped backwards onto the crate behind him and leaped at Kim, going for a horizontal swing, aiming for her shoulder. Aiming for the torso would be a bad idea, as well as the head or neck, the areas he refused to aim for. Kim saw the move coming from a mile away, catching the pipe with her left hand, swinging it swiftly, tossing Ron in the air. He was lucky to land on his feet, only to witness Kim crush the pipe in half with just one hand, hurling both pieces at Ron.

He tried to dive in one direction to avoid one piece, but she calculated well in her aim for the second one, which bounced off of Ron's head. He shouldn't have taken his mask off prior to the fight, as his head wasn't protected.

This time, as he fell to the ground, Kim slammed herself against Ron's back, placing him in a choke hold with her arms and shoving her knee into his spine as hard as she could, putting him into a lock. While Ron's suit protected him, he could still feel a lot of pain, physical and mental. He instantly hated the feeling. Some feelings were returning to him, some that he hoped that were lost to him forever.

Hate...

Pain...

Betrayal...

But he knew it wasn't the Kim that he knew and loved that was doing this to him. It was someone else, and they were truly going to pay.

His mind was slowly fading into darkness as he begun to lose consciousness. Memories of Kim, their friendship, their adventures, their relationship, Valia, Bonnie, Drakken, Barkin, Killigan, the Seniors, Shego, and a long cycle of people he knew, loved, hated, befriended, and fought.

A forbidden figure also entered his mind.

In truth, he found himself with Nev and Valia's past. A girl whose pain did a number on their spirits. Valia had gone insane with the thought of vengeance, and Nev was on death's door, probably resurrected with the mechanics working throughout his body. And Ron? He could've been on a similar road to Valia is Kim hadn't helped him out of his rage. He too knew of someone who broke his heart without caring, a memory he tried as hard as he could to forget. The three all shared something in common, they were all hurt by their first crushes. For Ron, it was much earlier than the others. If it weren't for Kim, the very girl who was trying to choke him unconscious and trying to dig her knee into Ron's back.

He didn't know what he could do. He thought he may have had it in him to fight and defeat Kim. He thought he had the spirit to fight her, to save her, but she was too much, even under mind-control.

A thought came into mind for the very first time; could Kim really be a deadly enemy? If there was one thing for sure, if they ever got out of this alive, he would never want to be on her bad side ever again. She never showed this kind of aggression before, except for Prom night when she kicked Shego into the Bueno Nacho HQ Communications Tower. While Kim nor Ron discussed that, both knew it may have been the start of something big or tragic.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted as he felt his spine pop.

_'This can't happen!'_ he tried to tell himself.

Kim's hold on him was making him weaker by the second, but he still had enough in him to try to get her off. Hurling himself backwards would have been probably the worst move to make, since it would guarantee his spine being realigned, so he tried to use whatever strength was left in him to roll over in an attempt to knock Kim off. At first, he inadvertently tossed his mask to the side, next to his face. The second time he succeeded, rolling onto his back and tossing Kim off.

Just as he was trying to catch his breath, he found Kim's foot over his head, ready to finish him off.

Lighting stuck as Kim rose up from Ron, whose skull had been embedded into the concrete. He was completely out.

Rufus had been observing the entire fight from Ron's pocket, but knew it was a bad idea to fight Kim now that Ron had been knocked out, but it wouldn't be any better than to just sit back and do nothing. As a last resort, he jumped out of Ron's suit and was going to jump on her in an attempt to distract her, if not thrust his teeth against a pressure point. Then it occurred to him, the purple sticker on the backside of her neck! He quickly made his way up her leg.

He didn't land on her body unnoticed. Just as he was reaching the top of her shin, she quickly charged the entire suit with a weak electrical charge, only enough to take out the naked mole rat, who flew all the way towards Ron and landed on his chest. With that, she walked away slowly and casually, like she couldn't have been more proud of herself. A dark shadow appeared before her.

Valia was applauding, "A brilliant performance, Kimberly Anne. That was much more enjoyable than I ever could have dreamed."

Instead of holding a mind control device, the back of his suit emitted a dark purple glow. He then turned around and led Kim out of the area.

"Come. We have much to do. Preparations must be made."

Kim followed him into the shadows, finally speaking in an eerie monotone voice, "As you wish..."

Behind them lay an unconscious Ron Stoppable in the rain. Lucky for him, his ninja mask, built from a soft material and rubber, among various wires, was between the crushed concrete and his head, slightly protecting him, but not enough to prevent a concussion. He nearly coughed blood as his voice choked, his subconscious mind slipping a word.

"K..i..i..m..m..."


	17. Know Thyself

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Disclaimer: The KP gang is Bob and Mark's. Valia and Nev are mine._

**Chapter 16: Know Thyself**  
_Ron's hit a new low after losing to a mind-controlled Kim. However, he decides to take new measures in order to never fail Kim again.

* * *

_

Rufus couldn't remember a time when he had to hide from Ron.

"Why couldn't I save her?" he screamed at himself, leaving a huge hole in the wall from his fist.

Ron had snapped, almost destroying his entire room.

Valia had gotten away with Kim, and there was no word on where they went. Wade and Nev tried everything in their power to hunt them down, but with no luck. They tried to scan for Kim's suit, Valia's particle signatures in his, contacting other techno fiends worldwide to get a trace, but they came up with nothing. It may not have been so bad if Kim had just been gone for a few hours.

But Kim had been missing for a week straight.

It ate at Ron's head every minute of every hour of every day. He couldn't help but feel that he failed Kim when she needed him the most. There was also no telling if Valia had done anything to her. He could have done something bad to her, tortured her, or worse, killed her. There was no telling of her fate. If Valia had challenged Ron the next night, it may have been enough to give him a lead, but Valia kept himself hidden in the dark very well.

The whole thing didn't just stay in Ron's head. It quickly spread throughout Middleton. Her family was devastated, trying to do whatever they could to locate their loved one. The tweebs even gave it a shot, trying to assist Wade and Nev in their search, but came up with nothing. If they could trace just one jamming signal, that would be their area, but the entire state was in a jam. Cell phones ceased to work properly, wireless internet connections didn't work, various cable and satellites got jammed, among several other things, putting the state in a real bind. This was bad, but Ron was more concerned with Kim.

Then there were Kim's friends. It probably spread through school the quickest. In front of the school, the sign said, "For any info on Kim, call Ron."

It wasn't like Kim to miss school. Not a whole day, but an entire week had gone by and no one had heard from her. Ron couldn't find it in him to speak to anybody, even though Felix, Monique, and even Barkin made attempts to cheer him up. Tara also tried, but as she predicted, it wouldn't work. Because she was a cheerleader, Ron was reminded only of Kim, not making his mind work any easier.

In fact, Ron had gotten suspended for two days the next school day after his loss to Kim. A couple noticed he was alone and started making out in front of him, and he just grabbed one of their heads and pushed it down, knocking the couple's heads into one another. It wasn't that. Bonnie actually ran into Ron, asking where his loser girlfriend was. While no one but Ron had known that Kim had gone missing, it was a move Bonnie would soon regret. Ron just slowly cracked his neck as he turned towards her, then in a heartbeat, slammed her as hard as he could into a locker, leaving a pretty deep imprint of Bonnie's curves and skull on the lockers. The look in his eyes and the way his arm trembled was enough to scare the hell out of her, making her unable to speak for the rest of that day. She never imagined that the one person that would make her realize what fear truly was would be in the form of Ron Stoppable. Unable to form words from his rage, Ron quickly loosened his grip and just stormed off. A teacher had seen the entire thing.

It was Thursday when Ron got suspended, and that weekend people came to realize what was going on, even though there had been a lot of commotion involving the short fight between Ron and Bonnie. A lot of people had known about Bonnie's rivalry towards Kim and her attitude towards Ron, and they all thought she had it coming. On the other hand, Ron Stoppable quickly became the most feared kid in Middleton High, and with good reason, too. Even most of the teachers, excluding Barkin, were terrified of him.

He hadn't been this infuriated in ages. While he may have shown signs of anger on some of his missions with Kim and some crazy policies and rules regarding Bueno Nacho, this was pushing it. No one recognized him anymore. Ron Stoppable was no longer the teen who wasn't afraid to not be normal, and not afraid to be himself, whether it be goofy, crazy, funny, or just plain childish.

Even his appearance completely changed. The circles around his eyes began to get darker by each day, showing that he hadn't been sleeping and was suffering in his own hell. His hair started to turn pale and extremely messy. He kept his hygiene in a good state, but he hadn't paid much attention when doing his hair. The only way to recognize him was his unwashed red jersey with his long-sleeved black shirt underneath, as well as his baggy cargo pants.

Every second that he had no idea of Kim's whereabouts or condition drove him more insane, and a week had passed by. Wade and Nev were forced to place his number on block because he would call every fifteen seconds. Other than those two, he refused to accept any outside kind of help until he could find Kim.

Behind Ron's back, just about everybody at Middleton, from various grades and cliques, formed up some kind of campaign to find Kim. While they offered to help Ron, he refused. He chose to work alone on this.

That Friday night, a week and two days after his loss to Kim, something finally crossed into his mind. For once, he stopped thinking about her whereabouts and location. He came to a realization that if he were able to find Kim, he wouldn't be in any kind of condition to beat her or Valia. What was the point of looking for her if you couldn't help her?

Instead of just sitting there and thinking, he decided to do something he hadn't done in ages; draw. Of course, he started drawing Kim.

It really came to him how much he loved the girl. He couldn't live without her. One of the biggest fears when he got together with her was the thought of breaking up with her. In a sense, that's exactly what happened; broken apart.

_Kim had long red hair that looked good whether she let it out, wrapped it into a ponytail, or even when she just woke from bed._

He reminded himself of the stories that Nev told him, not helping his depression any. Girls that Nev and Valia cared for betrayed them. If Kim couldn't find a way to escape Val's mind control, she could do the same thing to him. Since Valia had a rather distorted view of their relationship, Ron saw this as a clear possibility.

_She had beautiful green eyes. Kim didn't have to try to look beautiful. She could put on makeup or eyeliner, have her eyes open or closed, and they shined like emeralds. How was it that they sparkled on prom night?_

He went through hell when he had to fight Kim. Why couldn't Valia just tell Kim to capture Ron like the last time Kim was under mind control? Or why couldn't he just try to put Ron under the mind control instead? He only wondered what went through Kim's mind when he was under the mind control. It was clearly too much for her as well.

_Her cute little nose. She taught him how to Eskimo kiss when they were eight, and at the time it was like a friendship handshake. While other kids had their own way of shaking hands, this was Kim and Ron's way. But as time went on and they grew into teenagers, it was a tradition that broke. Now that they were dating, Ron wondered if he should try to convince Kim to do the whole Eskimo kiss thing again. After all, it was the first thing she did after she kissed him with the moodulator._

Sadly, the battle suit upgrade wasn't enough. Nev had spent little more than an hour putting his heart and soul into that suit. It wasn't time wasted, since Ron could have been hospitalized after his encounter with Kim without it, but it wasn't enough to defeat her.

_Her tender lips and how she used them. The puppy dog pout was a powerful weapon that she used against everyone, but she looked a thousand times cuter when she did it to him. But her smile, no one's smile could ever compare to Kim's. Ron considered his work complete when he placed a smile on her, especially after a bad day. After all, that's what he was there for; she could always count on him to cheer her up._

Ron needed something more if he wanted to take on both Kim and Valia. But what was there? It then came to him that they both had something that he didn't:

Martial arts training.

Ron put his drawing down and picked up the phone.

He spoke with a cold voice. "Wade..."

Wade didn't recognize who he was speaking to.

"I'm going to Japan."

Ron hung up and started packing. It wasn't much; just some clothes, a water bottle, and a picture of Kim.

"Rufus, take care of the family."

Before Rufus could stop Ron, the door shut.

On Ron's bed lay a perfect drawing of Kim, along with what appeared to be a message on it. He had gotten every single detail perfect.

* * *

Ron arrived alone at the Yamanouchi School the next morning thanks to a favor, carrying little more than his backpack, beginning the long walk towards the school.

He had left everything from his world behind; the battle suit, his beloved pet, all signs of communication and entertainment. The only memory he brought with him was one of the pictures that Kim's mom took on prom night, the one when they broke the kiss off, shocked that they weren't alone. This was a reminder as to why he came and to drive his motivation. This was his second visit to the school.

This time, Ron decided that he needed to train as hard as he could in a short time. He needed to be the strongest that he could ever become. He wouldn't allow himself to fail Kim ever again. It would take time and it would be difficult, but he would do it for her. He gave himself a restriction, however, that he would train two weeks at the most. Ron knew it wouldn't turn him into the ultimate warrior, but hopefully it would be enough to do what had to be done.

Sensei greeted him at the entrance of the school after a long twenty-minute walk, "Ah, Ron Stoppable. I have been awaiting your return. Welcome back."

Ron put a hand over his fist, bowing in respect, "Sensei, I have come to train. The love of my life is in danger."

Sensei twirled his beard as he turned around. "Come. I will do what I can to assist you."

Ron and Sensei walked through the school, Ron expecting Yori to embrace him, and having to break it to her that Kim was the one he loves. However, to his surprise, none of the students looked familiar. Even Yori was gone. Sensei noticed Ron's surprise without having to even look at him.

"The reason you do not recognize these students is because they have graduated. However, Yori has gone to China to assist some of the other students in an errand."

Ron stood in place. "Before I begin, Sensei, I must know, is Kim still alive?"

Leaves blew as Ron and Sensei stood in silence.

"Let us meditate," Sensei answered, continuing to walk.

* * *

Ron and Sensei were in a huge dark building, and Ron couldn't see anything. Sensei then lit a candle, and with a swift movement of his hand, one flame moved onto another candle, then onto another, quickly lighting the room. It was a huge shrine that had all kinds of ancient statues and pottery on the sides. In the middle of the shrine was a huge pot releasing a strange essence.

At first, Ron thought Sensei was cooking something.

Both sat in the center with their legs crossed.

"Ron, you must focus your heart and mind on her. Let your mind not be focused on anything but the memories that you have long cherished with Kim. Relax. Focus. Release your mind..."

Despite that Ron had been in a horrible funk for the last week and a half, he was quick to remember all the good memories that he shared with Kim. It was like she hadn't been kidnapped. Everything flashed in his mind like a slideshow.

The first day of preschool. Their first Halloween together, the cowboy and ballerina, Ron being the one in the pink tutu. Their times on the playground. The grand opening of Bueno Nacho. Their very first mission. The missions after. Their victories. Ron saving Kim's life. Kim saving his. The Christmas Photo Album. The Christmas kiss. The new school year as juniors. Seniors. The moodulator incident. Kim in that hauntingly hot dress. Kim tugging Ron's hand when Yori departed. Ron confessing his feelings to Kim at Bueno Nacho HQ. Drakken remembering Ron's name. Kim taking Ron to Prom. Kim breaking it to Ron that they were dating. The slow dance. The kiss. Ron kissing Kim on her doorstep.

* * *

Suddenly, it was like Ron was no longer of this world. There was no planet. No life. Nothing. Darkness. He couldn't see anything, nor could he feel. Normally he would have freaked out, but as he saw in many martial arts movies, this kind of thing was to be expected. Then, in the midst of it all, something formed before him.

He saw Kim, still in her battle suit, in a bright white room. However, it appeared she was still fighting with Valia, but neither of them had a deadly look on their faces. It almost looked like they were sparring, Valia speaking to her during their fight.

"Follow quicker. Keep your guard up on your sides. You leave your gut open when you punch. Follow with a low move immediately after a spinning kick. Faster. Try evading to the sides more. Maintain your center of balance. Try keeping your movement to a minimum when evading. Good, just like that." he instructed.

Kim stood there as he approached her, taking out his tongfer and striking her with it, paralyzing her from the neck down, then removing the purple sticker from her neck.

"Your skills are improving, but you still require more training," he grinned.

Kim tried to move, but she was hard as rock. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"You're going to need all the skills you can if you're going to entertain." he answered.

"What are you talking about? You know that Ron's going to get here soon an-"

"Soon? Kimberly Anne, it's been almost two weeks and he's been unable to locate you. I don't think _'soon' _is a proper term for it. If I were you, I would take this training for granted. You _will_ need it for what I have in store for you."

Before Kim could snap back, however, he struck her with the tongfer beam again, this time knocking her unconscious. Val then placed the shiny purple sticker back onto her neck and whispered his instruction to her, "Sleep."

After that, Kim 'levitated' to an area high on the wall, which seemed to be shaped like a dome, becoming chained from all fours onto the wall. A machine connected to each chain gathered all the information on her. Vital signs. Pulse. Heartbeat. Blood Pressure. Breathing speed. DNA and Genetic codes. Blood type. Mental status. Nervous system. X-Ray.

She was still alive, but sleeping with no emotion on her face.

"You've been here for almost two weeks, sleeping beauty. Do not worry, you won't have to wait long for the show to begin. Rest. You will need it."

* * *

Everything went white as Ron found himself in front of Sensei again. Kim was still alive. She was still alive. Valia had put her under some kind of sleep for some reason, training her for some odd reason, but she was alive and unharmed. She hadn't been tortured, she hadn't been hurt, and she hadn't been taken advantage of.

That second, he came to figure out why. He knew exactly why Valia had kept her alive, why he was training her, and what he was waiting for. But none of those things mattered. Kim was alive, and he wanted to cry in happiness.

Instead, he quietly whispered, "She's alive..."

Sensei nodded, noticing the determination in Ron's eyes. "Your heart and soul have allowed you to see her. I see that you are ready to begin your training."

Sensei approached the doors of the shrine, swiftly moving his hand, the wind blowing out all the candles in the room. The sunlight entered as he opened the doors.

Ron stepped outside, witnessing the sunrise as leaves blew past him. He took this time to gather some of his thoughts.

_'Hang on, Kim. I won't let you down ever again. I promise.'_

Sensei handed Ron a ninja uniform, which he proudly accepted.

It was time.


	18. Path to the Being

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan and Nev Killbourne were created by Bob and Mark._

**Chapter 17: Path to the Being**  
_Ron trains to prepare himself, and Kim realizes where she's at.

* * *

_

Ron's training turned out to be a bit more difficult than he had expected, and he expected it to be pretty brutal. He found it rather eccentric that he was much more skilled than he ever thought. Never did it he remember moments like smashing a dozen bricks with his head at the talent show or when he broke a tree with a kick, even though he destroyed the Yamanouchi cafeteria with it. Being a skilled fighter was one of his many qualities that he never really acknowledged.

Seeing this early in Ron's training, Sensei came to the conclusion that Ron's Tai Shing Pekk Kwar was an effect that kicked in depending on Ron's drive and motivation, as well as how he felt mentally. Ron's problem is that he hadn't mastered such things, so that's where the training focused on.

Ron had several various exercises to fulfill. It began with catching a falling leaf from two fingers. Much easier said than done, as Ron's hand would often blow the leaf from its course. Worse, not only did he have to catch one leaf with two fingers, but he would have to catch two leaves, then three. Consecutively. Ron had been awake since four in the morning, and finally succeeded his first exercise shortly before seven at night. The next exercise? Do it all over again the next day.

Ron retired to his room that night, exhausted and appalled with the thought of having to do it all over again the next day. There was no bed to sleep on, so he just lay down, staring at the moon. It was a strange moon, a rainbow-like light circling around it. He pulled out his picture of Kim. He had several pictures of her, and there were better ones he could have picked. But he chose this one.

_'Focus on cherished memories.'_ he remembered Sensei telling him. He just held the picture in front of him as his mind slowly drifted into the night.

Ron feared the trials the next morning. It took him fifteen hours to do it yesterday. To his surprise, he did it in less than a minute. One leaf, two leaves, three. Just like that. In a few minutes after awakening, he showed Sensei the six leaves. Onto the next exercise, and Ron was hoping Sensei would cut him some slack.

This time, Ron had to take out a total of ten wooden boards that would pop up in various locations with a light wooden sword, and he had to do it blindfolded. Not only did he have to do that, but he couldn't miss when swinging or else he'd have to start it all over again. Ron just listened to the sound of the boards popping up and went straight for them, jumping to the other side of the area when a board came from there, knowing little that his movements matched those of a true samurai and ninja.

Before lunch, he was done with this exercise. More followed.

* * *

A blinding light. Coughing.

Kim was waking up.

"Awaken, Kimberly Anne..." came an echoing voice from the bright white room. Valia was somewhere in this room, but turning her head in all directions, she couldn't see him. She couldn't move any of her limbs, not her arms, not her wrists, not her legs. She was pinned against the wall.

The blinding light seemed to die down in time, allowing her to observe the room that she had been in. The room glowed in a white metal with various lights surrounding the entire place. It was a dome-shaped room, and upon further inspection, she found herself suspended 20 feet on the wall. Giant metal one ton donuts kept her legs and wrists trapped, and after trying to tug against them, she realized that they must have gone through the other side of the wall, connected by heavy chains on the other side, completely preventing her from moving. She was surprised that it didn't cut off her blood circulation, nor affect her muscles or arms.

Shivers went through her spine as cold metal touched the bottom of her face. She couldn't see what it was.

"You make it seem like stealth cloaking technology isn't in existence," came a voice next to her. She couldn't see anything.

Then, Valia slowly appeared before her as his cloaking device turned off, revealing that his left hand was studying her face.

Kim turned her head away, but she couldn't remember anything that was going on. She had little memory of where she was or what happened after Valia knocked her out at the warehouse in Middleton. She wasn't aware that Valia erased whatever memories she had of their current location, despite that he sparred with her and fed her. That was one of the advantages of mind control, able to erase one's memory.

"What... is this place?"

Valia just floated above her, using his mech-arms to raise him to her level. "This, Kimberly Anne, is my lair. Pretty, isn't it? In a location that no one can find, built with the latest technology."

Kim turned towards him and growled, "Where on earth are we?"

Val started to lower himself to ground level, laughing, "Where are we? Where are we? Now why on earth would I tell you that?"

Silence.

"We're in outer space," he chuckled.

She became bug-eyed. "You're kidding."

"Actually, I am. I was thinking you'd figure it out by now. After all, you've been down here for two weeks. Oh, that's right, the mind control device I've placed on your body hasn't allowed you to remember anything that's happened since our last encounter. I sparred with you, properly fed you, and decided to hear what was truly on your mind from time to time. It's a good thing the mind control can be taken off and put right back on. That, and memory erase." he sneered.

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Two weeks? Her memory had been wiped since she was brought down here? It felt like she had been knocked out the previous night. A ton of thoughts ran throughout her head; her family, school, her friends, Wade, and Ron. Ron...

"Exquisite if my memory serves correct," spoke the dark figure in the white room, "When I told you to take him out, I wasn't expecting you to bury his skull in concrete. Quite the surprise, and to think he was wearing a brand new battle suit. Assembled by Wade and Nev, no doubt." he continued as he reached the floor.

Kim hung her head. She knew that Valia was bluffing when he said he implanted a deadly virus into Ron's bloodstream. All that little switch did was activated a jamming signal that surrounded the warehouse, then much later that night, after powering up to its full potential, it instantly jammed all sorts of electrical devices all around the state. She was sure of it. Now she didn't known if Valia had her kill Ron, since that's what he commanded Ron to do when he was under mind control.

Valia turned around, "In the position you're in, I would have expected you to focus your thoughts on your own safety than that of another," he then paused to analyze her lips, which were dry. He pulled out a water bottle, "You're thirsty."

He raised himself to Kim's level and fed the bottle to Kim, which she sucked down instantly.

She only wondered how Ron was able to see what he was doing under mind control, and how she couldn't remember a thing. Valia could've been lying about her staying in the lair for two weeks, chained up, sparring, and feeding. She didn't know if that was the truth. He could have sent her to rob places, and he could've even taken advantage of her. She had been down there for two weeks straight. It all didn't click for some reason.

She emptied the water bottle in about ten seconds. Valia, not surprised, then lowered himself back to ground level, turning away.

"In case you're wondering," he began, "The only thing you have done while you were down here was sleep, spar, and feed. No more. After each spar, I disabled the mind control device to hear your thoughts, and after that I erased that from your mind as a safety precaution. I could have just finished you off here, but it would be all too easy, taking the fun and challenge out of it. Now I know why some of the bigger name villains don't take the easy way in."

He could have just killed her under her own mind control, but he didn't. Perhaps he felt that there was no pride in destroying an opponent who couldn't fight.

His tone had completely changed. His usual dark and cold voice felt warm as he spoke. She could tell he was being honest in his claim that he didn't do anything more than what he spoke of. The feeling was strange. Why did he even keep her alive? Why for so long? He had something in store for her, but she couldn't crack it.

She wasn't the only one who noticed this. Valia slowly made his way towards the door. Then again, the last time Kim thought Valia showed a more compassionate side, for a lack of better terms, she wound up losing to Valia and was turned against Ron. He was hiding something deep inside, but was trying to hide it. Little did Kim know that she looked almost exactly liked Michelle, except for her hair and eye color.

The doors closed as the room became dark.

"Ron..."

Before she could continue, her neck emitted a purple blast of sorts, putting her to sleep.

* * *

Ron's eyes snapped open from his sleep that night. "Kim!"

His stay at Yamanouchi was not to last much longer.

* * *

Nev and Wade were having an argument online. Luckily, Val's signal didn't disrupt cable internet connections unless they were wireless.

"I told you a battle suit for Ron was a bad idea."

"You would have preferred for his skull to be completely cracked?" Nev countered, "I placed rubbing padding to the back of Ron's mask to protect him in case his would happen."

"He still lost to Kim, Nev. Not that I expected him to actually defeat her in combat."

"That was his own doing. He had little intention to hurt her. There's a clear difference between willing to destroy your opponent and having to fight when necessary. Of course he wasn't going to give it his all. He held back."

"So now Kim and Ron are gone," Wade bitterly spoke.

"You make it sound like this is all my fault," Nev said, not liking the tone in Wade's voice for one bit.

"Sorry. I know it's not your fault. I'm just worried and upset, that's all. We've done everything we can to trace her and Val, and we've got nothing, and Ron left to train in Japan, and I guess he found a way to disable or remove his tracing chip. I can't get a lock on him, either." Wade was worried for his friends.

"Now you know why I don't get heavily involved in this stuff. I may not know them as well as you do, Wade, but I know that they're good people. You're not the only one worried about them, Wade. But... what did that note say? The Ron left behind?"

Wade pulled out a scanned copy of the note that Ron left behind, on the same piece of paper with the drawing of Kim on it. It was a note left behind for his parents and the Possibles to read. The contents of the letter came up on Nev's monitor:

_Dear Mom and the Possibles,_

_By the time you read this, I've left for Japan to train myself. Sadly, I can't leave an address or phone number for you to contact me with. I've done this because Kim has been kidnapped and it's all my fault._

_She's always been there for me, and I've failed in trying to repay the favor when she needed me the most. But I can't save her in this condition, both she and her kidnapper, Valia Ryan, are too strong, which is why I've left. I will limit my training to two weeks max._

_I'm going to save her. I've talked to Wade and another colleague by the name of Nev, but they can't trace her. I don't know how, but I'm going to save her, and you won't see me ever again until I bring her home._

_Ron Stoppable_

_P.S. I've decided to leave everything behind for this training, including Rufus. Make sure he eats and sleeps. I'll be back with Kim. I promise._

"Do you think he can do it?" Wade asked.

"He hasn't left himself with many options," Nev answered, "Save the girl and stop the villain, or die trying. I'm pretty sure he'd gladly choose the latter if he failed the former."

"It wouldn't be the first time he's put his life in danger for Kim." Wade replied.

Wade was smarter than most college graduates, and yet he was only 12 years old. However, working with Kim and Ron for a few years, his confidence in Ron was lacking, even though he wouldn't say it out loud. Nev on the other hand knew what he needed to know about Ron just by the determination on his eyes. Ron would go to the ends of the universe, heaven and hell, and to the great beyond, all for Kim. He wasn't sure if Ron had the skills.

But with the drive and determination in Ron's heart, sometimes such things didn't matter.

* * *

Valia returned to Kim's chamber to make sure she was where he left her. He noticed a sad look in her closed eyes and a depressed curve on her lips.

He felt perplexed. She was chained against a wall in a place she didn't know. She didn't even know what he had planned for her. Why was it that her mind focused on someone other than herself? Why was Kim thinking about her beloved partner? Ron didn't even have to come and save her, but their friendship had lasted forever, and somehow, Ron couldn't live without her. Could Kim live without Ron?

She didn't know what became of Ron. Did she kill him that night? Was he hospitalized? Was he just knocked out with a concussion? Yet, when Ron was under mind control, he felt miserable when Rufus saved him from it.

Ron went crazy after Kim went missing and didn't know what became of her fate. The love they shared wasn't for the wrong reasons. Kim didn't go out with Ron because she could be in complete control. Ron didn't go out with Kim to try to get some. Kim could have been much more focused on social status and the food chain and left Ron in the dark, or even find a much more skilled sidekick. Ron could have found someone as spirited as he was.

Valia couldn't figure out for the life of him on why and how the two remained friends for all of these years, or how they took it to the next level. Granted, he didn't know everything inside and out about them, but he knew enough for it to vex him.

Was life perfect for the two? While the news reports made it look like it, he knew it wasn't. No relationship, friendship or more, was perfect. Ever. Surely they have gotten into their arguments and disagreements, the things that would drive two people apart.

Did Stoppable do something to snap Kim out of her social status/food chain train of thought? Did it have something to do with the mission on Prom night? He wasn't surprised that Kim's ex-boyfriend, an advanced syntho-drone with personality, performance, and physical appearance enhancements was destroyed that night. Kim Possible, the girl who destroyed her ex-boyfriend, he thought. That was an attractive feature to Val. And knocking Shego into the communications tower, electrocuting her and sending her down with the tower, completely destroying it, anybody else would have been killed easily. That's what attracted him to Team Possible at first. Kim didn't exactly sound like a softie or a merciful enemy. That's exactly what he had been looking for, and the beating Kim gave him at the weapons factory, he knew he hit the jackpot.

In high school, it was like fate was in the palm of his hands. Everyone who had once picked on him, acted like a jerk, broke his heart, and made his high school life a living hell; they all paid. He did nothing to provoke them with. He never picked on anyone. He never had an attitude problem. He was just being himself, and he suffered for it.

Why was it that Ron was the exact same way and gotten himself a cheerleader superhero girlfriend?

He had Kim trapped in his lair for over two weeks. He still couldn't crack the riddle.

Two more days and it would be three weeks since Kim's capture. Valia was starting to grow impatient.

* * *

Sunrise at Upperton as calm winds blew past the city. Odd, as weather reports indicated low winds for today. It was a dark figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in search for his destination.

The figure wore a black ninja suit with red linings and packed a sword on his back. An unorthodox ninja, this one had blonde hair and freckles. The look in his eyes was no different than that of a true ninja.

Then, his destination lay before him, Upperton Lake. It was a massive lake that was perfect for all kinds of occasions, from BBQ parties, the usual teen hangout and some local band concerts. The thing that was special about Upperton Lake was that it was huge and extremely deep. It nearly resembled a deep sea. Ron couldn't even see what was on the other side. While it had been some kind of Upperton legend, there was more to the story.

Ron jumped from a building onto a high tree that must have stood 50 feet tall, then flipped off of it and dove into the water.

_'They have to be here,'_ Ron thought to himself. _'I know Wade and Nev would tell me that they haven't been able to crack Kim's whereabouts, but I know where she is.' _

Luckily, his mask and suit were designed to handle extreme conditions, from fire, wind, heat, cold, and water. Ron could see clearly what was ahead of him and didn't need to concern himself with his oxygen level as the suit provided its own waterproof oxygen pump in the mask.

After his vision was blocked by fish, seaweed, plants and a lot of dirt, he found his destination, a giant glowing white dome deep in the middle of the lake. It was about time some villain did an underwater lair, but he also wondered how nobody in Upperton noticed this at all. Eyes on the prize, Ron. He just needed to figure out a way inside.

* * *

Inside Val's lair, an alarm had gone off, the walls turning red and several holograms appearing before Val, displaying every bit of information regarding their incoming guest. However, Val decided to turn off the security system without looking at who was approaching. To him, there was no need for the security. If Stoppable could successfully infiltrate the underwater fortress, that was good enough for him. All he needed to do now was to wait.

* * *

Ron couldn't find any kind of openings that would lead inside. This place was completely armored and he couldn't penetrate it. He then noticed bubbles in one direction, and just as he took a look at it, he was sucked into a vacuum.

Apparently, the dome itself was powered by hydro-electricity, and there was a near-infinite amount of water to power it. Ron flew through the flooded underground halls of the lair at incredible speed, only fearing when it came to an end, he would crash hard into something.

Actually, it was worse. Ron noticed a huge fan was approaching, and fast. He didn't know why there was a fan underwater, but that wasn't the point. He tried something that he saw only in the movies, placing his legs and arms as close together as he could, and hope for the best.

He flew straight between two of the blades. Flawless.

It wasn't over. Another one was approaching.

Before Ron could get himself ready, a tunnel on the side sucked him in, slamming Ron into a gate and breaking it.

He was thrown out into a large pool, free of the pressure. Ron only guessed that this is where some of the leftover water was, locating a pipe on the very bottom to where water was getting sucked out. Not taking the risk of getting near it, he swam to the top, finding himself in a storage room. Success.

Now all he needed to do was find Kim.

As the exit doors opened, Ron was almost blinded by the bright white halls that built the lair. It was like some strange classic sci-fi movie, except with better picture quality. Regardless, Ron noticed he was under a camera, and tried to think of a way to get past it without being caught. Then he remembered that his suit had a built-in camouflage system. Leaning against the wall, his black and red suit and mask turned just as white as the entire hall. It was perfect.

Through the camera lens he was virtually invisible. Not that it was on.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed before the door to Kim's chamber opened. Ron froze as his captured girlfriend was suspended 20 feet above on the curved wall, asleep and still in her battle suit. There were no signs of harm. He hadn't seen her face in three weeks, and words couldn't describe the many thoughts that went through his mind.

But something wasn't right.

As he took a step closer, everything instantly went dark, and Ron found his face slammed into the floor, unable to see anything. It didn't hurt much, but as Ron got up, a few spotlights came on, one revealing Valia in front of him with his mech-arms extended.

"You're late."


	19. Prelude

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan, Nev Killbourne and Alicia Park were made by Bob and Mark._

**Chapter 18: Prelude**  
_Ron is forced to take on Valia, but is violence the answer?

* * *

_

Ron wiped his mouth, standing calmly in front of Valia.

"I had expected you to be here five days ago," Val spoke, observing Ron's eyes through the mask. "Hmm. You seem to be doing fine from the blow that Kimberley ga-"

A loud snap was heard, Valia's face slamming straight into the steel floor. Ron stood there in silence, stretching out his palm but keeping his fingers in. A perfectly executed palm smash. Valia was pleasantly surprised, spitting out some blood as he got up.

"Delicious, but so much violence in front of your girlfriend? An intriguing style."

Ron placed his hand down and removed his mask, "Just answer me this. Why?"

Valia smirked, "Oh, I have something in mind for the both of you."

Ron glared at him, "No, I know why you waited for me and why you kept her alive."

Valia refused to show surprise. "You're not as pathetic as the reports indicated. Even more fascinating."

Ron didn't listen. "You told us the reason you got involved with us was because you thought KP was some kind of worthy challenge. That's not the whole story."

His opponent smirked. Perhaps it would the sidekick buffoon who was going to figure out his plan.

"You know what, Stoppable? I honestly don't know. There's something about the both of you that intrigue me. First, it was Possible. All the reports indicated that she was some kind of teenage superhero, but as time passed, she was on the news about every night, and some of that footage showed her fighting skills to be impressive. It was something I needed to experience. Unfortunately, everything's different on the television."

Ron wasn't done listening. Val continued.

"But then there was you, the factor that no one mentioned. That flying kick you gave me at the weapons factory after your mole rat released you from my control... let's just say some wounds are worth remembering."

Ron's mind focused in another direction. "That's not the wound I'm talking about. This whole thing revolves around KP and me. _That's _what I want to know. You set me up against her, and you set her up against me. It's not that hard to figure out."

Val's expression went from arrogant to bitter. "It's quite amazing how you two continue to think about each other when you should be concerned with your own lives!"

He left the door open.

"Don't tell me that this is about me and KP going out." Ron snapped. It would have been the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"No, it's because you two refuse to believe that nothing is forever. Think about it. What's the prime weakness of a teenage hero who had had a friend there for her for over ten years? Ten years? Some people are lucky to have friendships and marriages that last one. And now you're going out? Something isn't right, and I want to find out what it is. On the other hand, if that very person is the sidekick, it's not that hard to figure out what his weakness is, either. When the weakness of two people is each other, I don't know whether or find that admirable or just downright pathetic."

Valia paused. "It's kind of funny how she feels about you."

Ron tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Before I planted the mind control chip onto her, I told her that shortly before I placed you under mind control, that I implanted some kind of virus that would eat your insides out and kill you with the press of a button. She actually believed it and lost it when I pressed the button. All it really did was activate a jamming radio frequency that covered the warehouse, and when it was powerful enough, it spread throughout the entire state. It was quick to disrupt her mind, making her an easy target, the only girl you loved."

Ron didn't want to hear it, "She wasn't the first girl that I had feelings for."

Valia didn't believe it. "Another? Are you telling me that you had thought of dating others?"

Ron shook his head, "Look, KP may be my first real girlfriend and the one I love, but I've had my share of crushes as well. I've been hurt before, too. Most of the time it was because I had no idea the girl liked me liked me, but the first time, if KP wasn't there, I wouldn't be the same person I am now."

Valia was shocked. "Impossible."

Ron forgot why he was there, continuing. "Seventh grade. There was a really pretty girl named Alicia. Alicia... Park, I think her name was. I think KP was going out with Walter Nelson, and I thought I could get a girlfriend too, and Alicia flirted with me a lot. I tried to talk to her, but she was shy and nervous. But the shy and nervous part of her, all fake. I asked if she wanted to hang out at the school dance that week, and she said yes. Let's just say some of the things she did aren't things she should have done that early, and I got hit hard. At the school dance, I asked her to dance, but she completely snapped at me. She was on something and started a fight. I wasn't a good fighter, and KP wasn't there because she was grounded, I think. But after that, I came out with a few bruises, and even though Alicia didn't remember, she didn't care. No sorries, nothing. She thought I wasn't 'man' enough for her or something. But something in me snapped, and I just got sick and tired of people picking on me and making fun of me. I wanted to return the favor, but KP had the brace lock incident with Walter two nights after, and she did everything she could to make me forget. And I did. I don't know how, but I did. Call it a forbidden memory."

Valia was indeed impressed, but not by much. "So, your heart has also suffered."

Ron just leaned his head. "I learn not to hold grudges. There are better things than dwelling on the past."

Valia scoffed, "You think this is about the past?"

Ron wasn't through, "I know that it's not, but the influence is clearly there. If you can't be happy, you can't understand how others wil-"

Valia got sick and tired of the whole 'be good and happy' talk that everyone plagued him with. There wasn't anything good in his life to be happy about, so returning the favor to Ron, he flew at him. Val aimed low, aiming to knock Ron off his feet, but Ron saw this and flipped over him.

Valia roared, "I'm getting sick and tired of this _'be nice and good and good things will come'_ crap that people keep telling me. Do you have any idea how much I've suffered at the hands of others just for merely being a Good Samaritan? I try to be the good guy, I get bullied. I try to be honest, I get heartbroken. I try to help, and I get beaten instead. You know what makes me sick? None of these people have any regrets or sorrow, and everybody else I run into, they do the same thing and wind up with superhero girlfriends. I. Can't. Figure. It. Out!"

Ron took a moment to gather his thoughts. "It all makes sense now."

Valia was baffled.

Ron pointed at him confidently, "That's why you got me involved. You don't understand how KP and I remained best friends this whole time. You don't see how someone like her and someone like me could get along or even date. And the fact that you can't see why is driving you crazy. Now you want to set us apart to prove your point, huh?"

Ron nailed it straight on the head, and Valia knew it and wouldn't deny it.

"Bravo, Stoppable. Bravo," he paused, "But now I'm afraid that I can't let you leave this place, ever."

Valia then launched his mech-arms straight at Ron, who jumped and rolled himself between them. Bad idea. The mech-hands punctured the wall, placing Ron straight between that and Val. Val retracted his arms as fast as he could, crashing into Ron and sending both into the wall, Ron being crushed between them. After staggering, Ron's head was grabbed by one of Val's mech-arms and was thrown to the other side of the room, near Kim.

A sleeping naked mole rat fell out, but that area of the room was so dark that Val couldn't see this.

"Rufus, get Kim outta there," Ron whispered. After yawning, Rufus disappeared into the dark.

Valia only noticed Ron had his sights set on Kim. "Don't even think about it, Stoppable!"

Ron, still focused on the sleeping Kim, noticed that her locks had been released. Kim plummeted into the steel floor below. Ron ran to catch her, but the next and last thing he saw were two metal hands come from behind, grabbed his face, and slammed his head into the steel below as hard as they could, knocking him out.

Valia shook his head. "You should have been wearing your headgear."

Kim landed straight on her feet, but now her eyes emitted an eerie purple glow.

Valia laughed as Kim bought Ron's unconscious body to him. "That was all too easy. Beautiful distraction, Kim."

Val's mech-arms opened up, revealing the internal machinery that allowed them to run. Placed on his left arm was a mind control sticker with three letters, "R.O.N." The one that was originally in the right arm was on Kim's neck.

Now they were both in use.

"Just an hour." Valia coldly spoke.

Rufus knew exactly what he had to do, but he had to keep himself hidden and in the shadows. Valia had no idea that he was there.

It was all up to him now.


	20. Battle Royal

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan and Nev Killbourne were made by Bob and Mark._

**Chapter 19: Battle Royal**  
_Valia has successfully put Kim and Ron under mind control. What now?

* * *

_

Valia had set both Kim and Ron up on opposite sides of the room, both chained to the floor below and unconscious. Ron still needed time to recover, but Kim would wake on his command. In spite of this, he decided that he'd let the two have some final words, disabling the mind control on each. Somewhat proud to have both Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable as his own puppets, he sat high on a huge throne on the side of the room, perpendicular to the place where Kim had been suspended. The only lights in the room were two spotlights, one focused on each teen.

Ron had started coughing, regaining consciousness. He tried to lift himself up, but the chains only allowed him to get on his knees. Valia woke Kim just as Ron was opening his eyes, disabling the mind control for now.

Kim was about fifteen feet away from where Ron was and in the exact same position he was in. This had been the first time in three weeks that he had seen her conscious, and the first for her to see him at all.

"KP?" he sighed in relief, "You're okay!"

"Ron?" she also sighed in relief, "You came!"

Valia sat silently in the darkness, shaking his head. He would let the two talk, for now.

Ron almost had tears in his eyes. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again!"

She returned the thought, "Ron... You don't know how happy I am to see you alive! I didn't know what became of you after what happened."

He sighed, "You slammed my head into the concrete and I suffered a mild concussion. It could've been worse."

She lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't know what was going on. But... how long has it been?"

"Three weeks. I'm sorry, KP, but we couldn't track you, so I went to Japan."

Kim looked away. "You didn't go to see that Yori girl, did you?"

"No, just to train myself at Yamanouchi. I wasn't sure that I would have better luck saving you if I found you, so..."

"I see." she dimly smiled, "Did you have to break the news to her, that Yori girl?"

"She was elsewhere." he responded.

Kim took a closer look at Ron, noticing the dark color around his eyes and that his hair looked pale.

"You look different." she calmly spoke.

"Things haven't been well since you went missing."

"It shows…"

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, or what happened to you. Didn't know if you were dead or alive." he confessed.

"So you came down here to save me?"

"I made a promise. I wasn't going to return home without you."

"That's so sweet, Ron."

"You're worth it." he smiled, "I can't live without you."

She blushed, "Neither can I, Ron. I'm glad I can still count on you."

"It's not over yet, KP."

Silence.

"If we never get out of this, Ron, I want you to know that I've cherished our friendship and that I love you."

"We will get out of this, KP. And right back at ya."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice in the dark.

"Enough! I can't take anymore of this!" shouted an infuriated Valia. "You're chained to the floor and all you two can do is think of each other! Tell me what drives this madness!"

Ron and Kim looked at each other briefly, before smirking at their captor, "Love and friendship," they said in unison. No jinx jokes.

Valia snapped, laughing as his sanity was lost. So much for his dark and calm attitude.

"Something that won't last much longer," Val bawled, the white linings of his suit glowing purple, as opposed to last time when it was just his back.

"Ron Stoppable?"

"Kim Possible?"

"I present to you your final fight. Kill each other."

Unable to fight it, both their eyes turned purple, easily breaking the chains off as they entered their fighting stances. Valia couldn't be more pleased as they charged at each other. Best friend versus best friend, partner versus partner, boyfriend versus girlfriend.

Someone wasn't going to leave here alive.

Rufus hid himself behind Val's throne. The suit had to have some kind of weakness, but from where he was at, he couldn't tell. He had to wait before striking. If he went too early or too late there would be trouble.

Kim began the fight as she ran to tackle Ron, which wasn't hard to predict. He stopped and caught her, spinning a few times as he threw her to the floor. She landed on her hands, using them to propel herself back at Ron. She tried throwing several punches at him, which were much better placed than the last time, but Ron blocked all of them just by pushing them out of the way. He managed to push one of her fists away so far that he turned her around. Catching this, she back flipped and landed behind him, facing his back. She tried to go in for a reverse clothesline at the back of Ron's neck, and as she was sending him to the floor, he twisted himself and wound up landing on her, slamming her into the floor instead. Between the floor and Ron, she pushed Ron upward with her knees as she flipped backward, knocking Ron on his face and landing on him, slamming her knees into his spine.

This was much more entertaining than Val had originally anticipated. It was clear that Ron had improved his skills, but Val was actually experimenting with a study on fighters and martial arts. They are all trained to maintain a sense of balance within themselves. However, if you're able to remove things like human emotion from a fighter, whether it be mind control or brainwashing, they are able to unleash their full potential. Each time one or the other took damage, Val squealed in joy.

Ron being kicked in the head by Kim. Kim being punched by Ron in the face. Ron being smacked around by Kim's punches. Ron throwing Kim over his shoulder and forcing his foot in her gut as she landed. Ron falling face-first into the floor. Kim's spine smacking the steel floor. Kim head butting Ron straight into the wall then kicking his gut against the wall. Ron slamming Kim's head into the wall, Kim turning the tables by grabbing his arms, switching, and slamming his head into the wall. For endless fight.

Valia wondered how he ever took Kim out with merely two moves the first time they encountered each other. She and Ron had so many moves up their arsenal, so many brutal techniques that most people couldn't afford to watch. He doubted that either of them, especially Ron, had ever used these brutal attacks when attacking villains. It would've made them much more feared in the teen hero world. It didn't matter. As long as he had both of them under his control, he could have his puppets entertain him whenever he pleased, unless they actually did manage to kill one another. Still, a fight to the death involving a high school cheerleader and an outcast? The thought alone made his day. This is where his hours of research and execution paid off.

Rufus still studied Val's suit from behind him, while trying to keep clear of his visibility. The suit glowed purple, but there had to have been a source. Was it the back? A lot of light generated from there, but Val was too close to the back of the seat. Rufus would have to get next to him to get a better look, but he had to make sure he wouldn't be noticed, and he only hoped that Valia didn't move too much in his chair.

Kim and Ron were still at it, both sweating but showing little signs of exhaustion. Ron leapt over Kim, hoping to grab her head and slam it into the floor on the way down. She activated her suit's force field. He instantly ricocheted into the wall, and as he fell, he grabbed Kim's head and took it down with him.

When she got up, Kim shot her arm up, releasing her grappling hook in an attempt to place herself on the opposite side of the room to distance herself away from Ron. He wouldn't allow it. As she started swinging away, he jumped onto the wall and ran on it, grabbing a shuriken from his belt and throwing it towards the grappling cord, slicing it and sending Kim falling. She landed on her feet as Ron jumped off the wall and dove at her, knocking her down.

Rufus was getting worried. A little closer.

Both were in the center of the room again, and Kim jumped and twirled in the air, leaving Ron curious what she was going to do. A kick. This also left her open if it was avoided, and Ron thrusted his elbow into her gut as his face met her foot. Both staggered for a few seconds, then continued their duel.

Valia leaned forward to get a closer glimpse of the action, making life much easier for the mole rat he didn't know was behind him.

A mind-controlled Kim didn't know everything her suit had to offer. In a desperate attempt to destroy her opponent, she charged her suit full of electricity, transferred the energy into her own hands, hurling two electrical beams at Ron. He was quick to counter, activating his own force field from his suit, sending both beams back at her. She was able to slap one of them back into Ron, one smacking him, the other smacking her, knocking both over.

Rufus couldn't wait a second longer. Valia was literally on the edge of his seat watching the action. Then Rufus saw it. Straight in the middle of Val's back was the... Crimson Shenitz Jewel? But hadn't they retrieved it? Whatever, the glow it emitted was clearly the same glow visible in Kim and Ron's eyes. Rufus quickly looked where Ron and Kim where, and with what he saw, he jumped for the jewel. It was now or never.

Ron and Kim were choking each other at this point. It was anyone's game. Whoever passed out first would lose. Suddenly, a spark broke from their eyes, the purple glow fading from their eyes. That instant, Kim and Ron realized what was going on, releasing their grip from each other.

"Ron?"

"Kim?"

"What are we..." they asked in unison.

Valia couldn't believe his eyes. "What? Impossible! But..." he quickly turned to his back, finding a naked mole rat holding the very jewel that fueled the mind control.

"Hello!" waved an uneasy Rufus.

Valia didn't care anymore. In his frustration, he just swatted his hand at Rufus, knocking him straight into the air. Since Val's throne was pretty high, Rufus was falling over thirty feet below. Kim immediately launched her grappling hook at the ceiling with one hand and grabbed Ron's hand with the other. She launched herself across the room, hurling Ron at Rufus to catch him safely.

"You did it, buddy!" Ron smiled as he caught his pet.

"Booyah!" Rufus cried with a thumbs up, holding the jewel in his open hand.

This was quick to puzzle both Kim and Ron. Ron grabbed it.

"Um, KP? Didn't we already grab this?"

He had already forgotten about what just happened, as Kim was about to wrap her arms around him, if it weren't for the metal clanging that was growing louder.

"The one you retrieved was a fake. The real one was inside my suit the entire time, and that's all I needed."

Valia jumped straight off this throne, flipping in the air several times before landing on the floor, sending debris everywhere.

"Funny, isn't it? They tell you that it's a gem with little to no value, and everyone believes them, heroes and villains alike. Then you do a little research, and you find when mixed with the proper radio and heat frequencies that it enables full mind control."

Both Kim and Ron had heard enough. They ripped the metal purple stickers from their necks and crushed them in their fingers. They both got into battle stances.

"Kim, I am so sorry I couldn't save you and well, just tried to kill you," Ron sheepishly whispered.

"No big," she whispered back, "I'm just glad that you're okay, and about the killing each other thing? We were under mind control."

Ron smiled as his eyes focused on their approaching opponent, "So, after we take care of him, how does Bueno Nacho sound?"

Kim rolled her eyes before focusing them on their current danger. "Ron, as hungry as I am, now's so not the time."

Valia stood before the two, taking note of their stances as his disappointment faded away. "Well, I suppose the next part isn't going to be very surprising."

That moment, it appeared that he was levitating above the floor, and decided to finally reveal every enhancement he made to his suit. Giant 1-foot sharp metal claws emerged from each of his human fingers, each of the fingers on his mech-hands grew into their own arms, and this time, the mechanics in his legs came to life, one giant claw for each leg. He was now a tiny human with 22 long and sharp metallic claws. All of it looked extremely light, and this was bad. If they were heavy, it would severely slow down Val's agility and speed. Also, he had all four tongfers equipped.

"Prepare yourselves," Valia spoke, "It was nice knowing you, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but I can't have you in a future that I plan to shape in my image."

After bowing to them in a respectable manner, he charged at them with blood in his eyes.

Kim and Ron smiled at each other before charging at their imminent threat.

The final battle had begun.


	21. Mission Final

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan and Nev Killbourne were made by Bob and Mark._

**Chapter 20: Mission Final**  
_Rufus has saved Kim and Ron from their mind control. Beaten and battered, they have little choice but to take out Valia once and for all.

* * *

_

Valia continued to charge, animating all of his claws like an insect towards them, with Kim and Ron charging at him. Kim tried to jump over him, despite that he was a good 15 feet high, and Ron went in under him. This wasn't the first time Valia got in this form, so he used one of his left claws to swat Kim, knocking her down, and backhanded Ron with the same claw, spinning in a full circle.

As they both tried to get up, Valia quickly picked them up and pinned both to the wall next to each other, pressing against them with the blunt edge of the claws.

"My, how amusing," he sighed, "You two were short of killing each other and think you somehow have the energy to take me on?"

Kim grunted, trying to break free, "It's not over yet..."

Valia laughed, "Au contraire!"

That instant, he pulled the claws that were pinning Kim and Ron away and thrusted them where their heads were at, but they managed to pull themselves under, running under Val. He easily moved some of his leg claws into them, pushing them into opposite ends of the room. He did nothing more than kick himself against the wall to return himself back to the center of the room.

Kim had to think of a strategy. Clearly she couldn't just run up to Val and kick him. With the length of his claws, he could merely move to the side and leave her flying past him with all ends open, and take the opportunity to attack. With how long and sharp the claws were, it wouldn't be a good risk to take.

Ron was trying to develop his own strategy. A distraction wouldn't work because Val kept his focus on both of them, while every other villain would focus on Kim alone. He didn't want Rufus to get involved and risk his life, since he would risk being stepped on, and in this case, it would prove to be easily fatal. On the other hand, Ron was equipped with a weapon that could have come in handy, but the time to use it had to be perfect. He would have to surprise Valia with it and put it to quick use.

Valia was clearly enjoying himself, awaiting the next move his opponents would place on him. However, he got impatient as both stood there trying to develop a strategy and decided to take action. In the center of the room, he turned his mech-arm claws and formed them into two drills, launching one at each end of the room, inches away from Kim and Ron's skulls. With the distance Val was at, it wasn't a move that was impossible to avoid. Val then noticed that Ron was running under one arm, giving Val a hard time where to strike. Kim on the other hand was running on top of the opposite arm straight at him. The claws on his regular hands wouldn't reach her until it was too late. He had his tongfers equipped, but waited for a better time to use them.

With his mech-claws still puncturing the walls, Val flipped himself upside down, twisting his arms in a 180 motion, throwing Kim off one arm. Val retracted his claws back to his body, making sure the claws on Ron's end would grab his head and slam his head into the floor on the way back. As he went to see if he succeeded in attacking Ron, Kim was approaching from behind. When she got close enough, the claws on that side merely swooped and knocked her aside into the wall, not moving any of his human limbs.

Kim was in a bind. Valia was extremely dangerous at close range. He wasn't as dangerous when he attacked from a far distance, but these extended claws changed that. The suit had to have a weakness. If Nev were as smart as he said he was, he would have put some kind of mechanism on the suit that would disable it if it were stolen.

Kim then noticed where Val had placed the Crimson Shenitz jewel.

The back.

That's where the suit's weak spot must've been.

Now she needed a distraction, but Ron had something else in mind.

Looking at him, her eyes became huge. _'What the hell is Ron doing? And when did he ever have a sword? No, that can't be. Is that...'_

"The fabled Lotus Blade?" Valia scoffed, "Hah, I should've known there was more to you than meets the eye, Stoppable! So that's why you were in Japan. And here I was thinking that you went to Japan to train yourself so you could save your little girlfriend. Bring it on!"

It was enough to keep Valia distracted, but she needed something else. She checked her weapons belt on her suit, hoping that Valia didn't remove the contents of it when he sparred with her. Extra grappling hooks, batteries for the Kimmunicator, grenades, smoke bombs, rations, ammunition even though she didn't carry a gun, laser lipstick... There had to be something. Then Kim found something she didn't recognize, small discs with red linings on the edges. They didn't appear to do anything, but they looked somewhat familiar.

Prom night. An electromagnetic scrambler?

Only one way to find out.

Valia found himself distracted by the Lotus Blade as Kim took advantage of the situation. But he had heard her footsteps and swung his claws behind him in an attempt to smack her. She surprised him, grabbing onto one of the claws and jumped from claw to claw. He tried to do everything he could to shake her off, but she was too fast, leaving him with a disadvantage. Either she was too far to reach, or another claw was in the way. Not for long. Kim tried to get behind him, and just when she placed herself on his back, he quickly fell back onto her, knocking her onto the floor and trying to crush her using all of the claws to press his body against hers. Where was Ron? Above Val, coming down on him with the tip of the sword focused on Valia's nose. Since Val was facing up towards the ceiling, easily watching Ron fly in the air, it didn't catch him by surprise.

_'Keep coming,'_ he planned.

When Ron's sword was inches away from cutting Val's nose in half, he quickly got off of Kim and moved aside as Ron's momentum still sent him down at Kim. Noticing this, Ron quickly put away the sword and spread his legs out so that when he landed he wouldn't stomp on Kim's abdomen. She still was under him, and he grabbed her hand and quickly fell back, launching Kim at Valia, allowing her to kick him straight in the head and knocking him off his feet.

Val felt a slight jolt as his back hit the floor, feeling something... wet. Water? Getting up, he noticed that a lot of water was leaking throughout the chamber through the various holes in the walls, floor and ceiling. He must have gotten careless with striking Kim and Ron with his claws, puncturing the several water tanks that would normally light the room.

He wasn't the only one to notice this, as Ron and Kim became aware of the water that was slowly rising. This wasn't good. When Valia slammed Kim into the ground, she dropped the electromagnetic scrambler disc, which went dead when it fell into the water. She checked her belt.

One more. Better leave it there for now.

Valia started climbing to the very top of the room, stabbing the walls harder than before, creating small waterfalls everywhere. When he reached the top, he thrusted himself downward, focusing all of his claws into six drills (the claws on each human hand 2, the claws on each mech-arm 2, and the two leg claws 2) and thrusting them as hard as he could into the floor below.

Unexpectedly, the impact was much more powerful than all three of them dared to anticipate, trembling the entire room, knocking Kim and Ron off their feet, and bringing several more gallons of water rushing in, in addition to debris from the ceiling. Some of the lights began to dimmer wildly.

Valia was pleased with the results of the destruction he had caused, and one more assault like that was probably enough to drown all of them. He began climbing to the top, but Kim and Ron grabbed onto whatever claws they could thanks to their grappling hooks, and wrapped themselves on the claws as Valia ascended, then leapt for Val when he was stationary. He didn't perceive either of them was up there with him, and all of his claws were already extended, puncturing the walls and ceiling. It had created a huge mechanical web of ten claws spreading throughout the area, and they were big and long enough for Kim and Ron to run on, but barely wide enough. Each claw was about two inches wide, and any misstep would send them falling below. That, and Val was at the center. He could easily throw them off. Not that they couldn't use their grappling hooks, but Valia could strike the floor with his attack and cause the entire place to collapse. They couldn't afford being careless.

Finally, Kim and Ron were able to fight in hand-to-hand combat with Valia. It was time to take out the tongfers.

Valia tried to decide how to attack with his glowing weapons. Blue would simply act like metal pipes if he hit either of them with it, Red would rip them in half, purple or yellow would paralyze their nerves, and he found out what green did, so he didn't use that one (healing). There were four tongfers total, but since his mech-arms transformed into long claws, they were in use. He just tossed two of them below, having not needing them, and they created a nasty electrical shock as they splashed into the water below. The electrical field they created would take a minute or two to die down.

He placed the tonfa-like weapons on his wrists and the blue beams went past his shoulders. This would knock them into the field below.

Kim approached quickly as he swung both his tongfers at her wildly. While his arms were stationary, they started spinning wildly from the wrist like a spinning staff, blocking Kim from making any moves. Realizing she wasn't going to attack, he stopped, gesturing her to 'bring it' with his hand. Kim tossed a quick right at his face, which he caught in his hand, twisting it.

She screamed in pain and he wouldn't let go. "You disappoint me." He mocked.

With that, he lifted her up and tossed her away as far as he could. She barely grabbed onto one of the stationary claws with her left hand and struggled to get up, noticing the huge electrical field below. Ron had pulled out his sword and went at Valia with it, clashing the sword with Val's tongfers, which he turned yellow. If Ron was hit by any of these, it would numb that area of his body, so he kept his distance. Luckily, Val couldn't extend those, and tried to attack Ron with the claws on his hand, but Ron was too far. Ron then got an idea, but it would only work if Val attacked in a specific way.

He leapt onto another claw, one that was more narrow, and charged.

_'Thrust. Thrust.'_ were the thoughts that ran through Ron's head. He wasn't concerned with losing his balance.

He got within distance as Val attacked with the tongfers again, which kept clashing with Ron's sword. Most of the attacks with the tongfers were horizontal, from side to side. Ron was waiting for a specific attack, using the sword to guard himself. Perhaps a strategy he learned when playing games with Felix would help.

"Kill me already, why don't you?" Ron taunted.

"I thought you'd never ask," Val retorted.

Valia then put his tongfers together and thrusted them forward at Ron. Instantly, Ron dove under them, swinging his sword twice as he twisted himself through the air.

To Val's surprise, the tongfers quickly fell right off his wrists and into the water below, causing the electrical field to become more powerful, shaking the place.

"Brilliant, disarming me while bringing no harm to my body." Valia cackled.

Ron was hanging by his foot on a claw aside from Valia while Kim kept her grip on the claw she was on. All three stood their position until the earthquake stopped, but Ron wasn't done.

Able to wrap his other leg around the claw, Ron was able to hurl himself upward. Val still had the claws on his hands and was ready to use them, initiating the first move. To Ron's dismay, even after an attempt to block, Val merely moved the sword away with one hand and swiped at Ron's face with another.

One claw had a trace of blood on it, and Ron didn't even acknowledge that he had a small cut on his left cheek. As Val went for another swipe with each hand, Ron attacked the claws directly with the sword, sending numerous metal blades to the water below. More so impressed with Ron's sword work, Val simply tossed whatever remained of those claws into the water below, looking at Ron's eyes with the sword in his hand.

"You know you want to." taunted Valia. He knew it wasn't Kim or Ron's style to kill their enemy. Well, he was certain of Ron, anyway.

Ron was going to give him the satisfaction he wanted, but he already had other plans.

He rushed straight into Val and swung the sword at him wildly in several directions. Val just swiftly moved from side to side, despite being in a stationary position, able to avoid every swift strike of the sword. Finally, Ron lunged for one more strike, which missed, and since he was left wide open, Val kicked him off, but he was able to grab another claw as he watched the Lotus Blade fall into the water below. By now, the electrical field had died down, but not completely.

Valia looked disappointed. "No carnage? No slicing me into pieces? I was looking forward to that."

Kim noticed the look in Ron's half-closed eyes. _'He didn't….'_

Ron was sneering at Val, "Who ever said I was aiming for you, _kemo sabe_?"

Val's eye twitched. "Huh?"

He wasn't aware of Ron's real plan. Suddenly, all the mechanical claws started to fall apart, sending all three and several pounds of debris falling 40 feet below.

"Booyah!" Ron hollered.

"Hah! Well played! But we're far from over!" Valia shouted in the air.

As all of them tumbled to the floor deep below, Kim released her grappling hook from her suit into the ceiling, swinging herself towards Ron and taking him into her arms, but neither of them counted Valia as a factor. He pulled out his own grappling cord, swung and wrapped it around Kim's grappling cord, and sent himself in their direction. All three collided into each other into the wall before crashing onto the floor.

Valia was definitely surprised that Ron had managed to cleanly cut off all of his mechanical limbs. Whatever was left of them was completely useless. Also, the tongfers still caused the water to create a huge but weak electrical field, but all of their battle suits seem to have absorbed it, for now.

Oddly, the field gave the room an eerie orange color to it.

The water hadn't even reached the shin, so they all were able to put up a fight without being slowed down too much.

Kim and Ron decided to take Valia on at once, but he was completely ready for them. Ron threw the first punch, which Valia caught in his hand, and swung Ron back at Kim, but Kim caught him before she made her attack. She tried to trap Val with a series of punches before suddenly striking low, at least that's what her plan was, but he wasn't making it easy. He just moved his head around, dodging every lunging fist that came at him. He chose to use her own technique against her, as it left her lower area vulnerable again. He was impressed that she was able to deliver at least 20 punches in four seconds that would have been well-placed on a common enemy, but she couldn't defend herself when she was on the offensive.

Kim came to realize that none of her fists were actually touching him, so she went straight for the uppercut she planned to take him out with when he was distracted enough. Her face went pale as Valia easily evaded it by backing himself past an arm's length. She was left wide open and she knew it. Before she could defend herself, Valia popped all the bones in his arms and thrusted two fists straight into Kim's abdomen, the impact of the blow forming waves in the water. Kim's body froze before she slowly descended onto her knees. Even with the battle suit protecting her, the blow knocked all the breath out of her.

As Val struck with his fists, he also kicked backwards at Ron, who was going to attack from behind when Val attacked Kim. He didn't anticipate for Val to attack two people at once. Since Val's attack was more focused on Kim, his kick didn't knock Ron back far or do him much damage, so he went straight for Val again. He went for a swift hand slice across the back Val's neck. If properly executed it would knock him out or paralyze him, but Val went low, grabbed his leg and slammed Ron back and forth onto the watery floor, before tossing him at Kim again.

Two strikes. Ron caught himself and hand sprang off of Kim's shoulders to avoid colliding with her. If there was something good about Kim not eating a lot of food for the last two weeks and being fed on only water, it was that they were fighting in water and not in a puddle of her own vomit. She was still on her knees and hyperventilating in an attempt for air. Ron knew the condition she was in, and there wasn't anything he could do but buy her time.

Instead of attacking Val directly, Ron tried to think of anything else he could do to buy time and do to harm to his opponent. Kim already stole his strategy and was completely immobilized by it. Val knew how to counter every punch and kick thrown at him, and his offense was just as deadly as his defense. Despite that Ron trained at Yamanouchi, little did he know that Valia attended the same school when he was seven.

He then noticed the Lotus Blade behind Valia. That was the one thing Ron had that Valia didn't, other than blonde hair and the Ronnitude that was Ron; Mystical Monkey Power, one that would summon the sword to him when he desired. But instead of just having the sword come back to him, Ron decided to set the sword on a crash course.

Hiding his fear, Ron sneered at Val as he put his hand forward. "Get a load of this."

In a split second, a loud slice surrounded the room as Ron caught the sword, a chrome left hand landing in front of him.

Valia realized that Ron sliced off his left biomechanical hand, awkwardly surprised that Ron still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"Impressive," Val laughed with poise.

Ron had noticed that Val was still ready to put up a fight even with a hand missing.

"Uh, you do know that you're missing a hand to slap us around with?" Ron asked with confusion in his eyes.

"I don't need two hands to send your ass to the hospital, Stoppable." Val smirked.

Ron blinked a few times before reaching a conclusion. "Dude, you made a rhyme."

Valia himself blinked. "…hospital, Stoppable… No, I didn't!"

Ron just shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, close enough."

Neither took into consideration that Val wasn't screaming in pain as the circuitry disconnected itself from his nervous system. Either he didn't feel anything or hid his pain _really_ well. The hand lay in the water as the two engaged in battle.

Val was right. Ron tried to throw all the punches he could at Val, and every one of them was tossed aside with just Val's right hand. Before long, Val caught one of those punches and used Ron's momentum to flip him onto his back.

Ron refused to give up, getting up and trying to attack with five kicks in midair. Val was almost taken off guard, since most martial artists can perform at least three kicks in midair in one jump. Still, that didn't stop Ron from getting his leg caught and being used like a pendulum, slammed repeatedly against the floor before being tossed aside.

He still got up, trying a mix of all the moves he knew in a desperate attempt to at least hit Val. Before long, Val caught him off guard and slapped his face around repeatedly with his only hand, and after slapping him at least twenty times in five seconds, he knocked his face into the floor and tried to hold his neck below the water. Ron had an opening available and he took it, sweeping his feet across Val's, knocking him into the water. While it didn't hurt Val in any way, Ron was able to escape. That is, at least, until Val grabbed his leg. Again, Ron found his face underwater. Just as Val got up, something charged into straight into his abdomen, forcing him away from Ron. The same being helped Ron onto his feet. Next to him stood Kim, ready for action.

Kim actually returned the favor to Val, charging her head straight into his abdomen. It didn't take as much air out as his own attack did, but it was enough to knock him off his feet. She was actually surprised that it worked, since the footsteps in the water should have been a dead giveaway of her position.

Val pushed himself upward, facing the two combatants. Little did he know that they already cooked up a plan without having to say a word to each other.

He noticed Kim on one side, appearing as ready as ever, but as he looked to his other side, Ron was already charging at him with a left hook. Val stepped aside, tripping Ron, using his own momentum to send him flying past him, but as Ron flew upside down, he forced both of his legs upward, kicking Val straight in the chin. Immediately, Kim followed with a hard right hook. Just as he staggered, unable to see, Ron followed with a battle cry and a spinning mid-air kick with enough juice to make Val spin a few times after the foot crossed his face.

Val may have been able to attack both with Kim and Ron in opposite directions, but he couldn't protect himself against both in front of him, and his opponents allowed no room for him to recover from a hit. It was a surprise strategy he didn't see coming.

Finally, his back was facing Kim. She pulled out the last electromagnetic disc as fast as she could and slammed it right into the hole where the Crimson Shenitz jewel had once been sitting.

"KP! Wait!" Ron screamed.

Too late. Kim didn't foresee a chain reaction. The disc was indeed an electromagnetic scrambler, and it acted as she thought it would, charging Valia's suit almost out of control. However, since Kim's hand was still on it, and still in contact with the water, she found herself and Ron caught in the electric charge. Because all of their suits could generate electrical energy, and the tongfers were creating an electrical field, it heavily amplified the effect, draining Kim and Ron's suits of their energy. It wouldn't protect them for long, if at all. The combined power of Kim's suit, Valia's suit, Ron's suit, the water, the electromagnetic disc, and the electrical field caused a massive electrical overload in the three.

Lucky for Rufus, Ron's pocket was completely made from rubber.

A huge explosion went off, sending Kim straight into the wall. Ron had been sent flying a far distance but landed on the floor. Valia on the other hand, his suit had been completely destroyed, and he was leaning on his knees. His entire body was scratched, bruised, burned, bleeding from several areas of his body, and barely conscious.

He had finally been defeated.

Ron had been unconscious for three minutes, noticing that his suit had completely powered down. Then he remembered the other person who might be wearing a suit, Kim. He looked from side to side to see where she could have been, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He then noticed a huge hole in the wall, and assumed the worst. He used whatever strength he had in him to run towards it, and tried to look inside for her, the only thing visible were several leaking water pipes.

"Kim! Kim!"

He looked into the empty pit below, fearing the worst. Just then, something white and blue grabbed his hand. Kim must have fallen into the deep hole and climbed up while he was unconscious.

"Should've listened to you, Ron..." she spoke weakly, smiling.

He helped her out of the hole, only to find that she was in a worse condition than he was. Her leg was bleeding and it was sprained. Since her suit was also powered down, the suits regenerating capabilities weren't working. Ron would have to help her walk.

They both turned their attention to Valia, still in the center of the room on his knees, breathing heavily with his eyes closed.

"How's that for ya?" Ron asked with a smug smile on his face.

Valia sighed, gaining his breath, "Exquisite. Nothing short of exceptional. But... I'm afraid it's not over just yet."

Kim had a surprised look on her face, "What are you talking about?"

Valia pulled something from the remains of a torn pocket. A remote with a big red button on it.

"I don't mean... to honor some sort of... villain cliché, but it's time we depart."

Pressing the button, the room started to flash red as the lights began to strobe, more water gushing into the room. It was clearly a self-destruct countdown.

"Leave... get out the door... take a left... climb the latter... don't stop," Val weakly spoke.

Kim spoke with a puzzled expression on her face, "Why are you telling us how to escape?"

Valia leaned backwards with a weak smile on his face. "I now know what I needed to know... why you two are friends... why you got together... why you are good for each other... why those villains couldn't defeat you or drive you apart... it's so obvious now..."

Both Kim and Ron had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Some friendships were not meant to be... Some relationships aren't meant to be... Some people seek that perfect person for them... Not everyone can be friends... or lovers... but there are exceptions to all the rules... You're better than all of them... Some people just don't look in the right places... I should've known..."

He coughed some blood, turning the water near him red.

"Just go. Time's running out." Val finished.

Ron was still puzzled, "What? And leave you here to drown?"

"I've always dreamed of dying like a warrior; in battle. This was nothing short of the best fight that I have ever had... For that, I thank both of you for not going easy on me. Go... live long and prosper..."

Kim and Ron were somewhat hesitant. Val appeared to have gained some of his senses back, although wanting to die shouldn't have been one of them.

"Go!" Valia yelled, forming whatever was left of the energy in his suit and firing it at both through his right hand. It didn't hurt them, but it was enough to knock them out of the room. The door slammed and locked, trapping Valia inside.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, knowing Valia wouldn't allow anyone but himself to be the master of his own fate.

They saw the latter. There was a problem, though. Kim had hurt her leg, making her unable to climb. Also, Ron couldn't climb and carry her at the same time. They weren't sure what to do.

"Ron...?"

"Don't even _think_ about telling me to leave you, Kim. If you stay, I stay. If you die, I die. We're going to get out of this together or die together."

Kim said no more.

Then, he wondered how long the grappling hook could reach. Without much thought, he shot the hook from his wrist straight upward, neither of them knowing it could reach the top, which they couldn't see from here. For all they knew, it could've been a few hundred feet above.

And it was. Ron felt a slight jolt. Booyah.

"KP! Grab on!" he shouted as Kim tightened her grasp on him. He gently nudged his hand, and the hook started to pull them up, slowly. Usually grappling hooks are designed to convey one person, not two.

They weren't out of danger, but they decided to finally speak.

"Ron?"

"What's up, KP?"

"How did you find me? You said Wade and Nev couldn't track me. Spill."

Ron sighed, "I had a dream when I was in Japan. I just went on my instinct, that's all."

Kim looked down as the place was crumbling apart. "You went to Japan for me..."

Ron had a sheepish look on his face. "No big. I needed to train myself so I could have a chance to save you. I mean, Val's tough and so are you, especially under mind control."

"So, I was gone for two weeks?"

Ron sweat dropped, "Three."

Kim lost eye contact. "Oh."

Abruptly, everything began to violently vibrate. They both looked below in dismay as water was rising extremely fast. Ron pulled Kim in for one last kiss before the water completely engulfed them.

It may have been their last.


	22. Conclusion

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan and Nev Killbourne were made by Bob and Mark._

**Chapter 21: Conclusion

* * *

**

Something bright. Blinding.

"Is she waking up?" a familiar voice asked.

Kim was slowly coming to, finding herself in a hospital bed. "Am I...? Where..."

Her parents were next to her, her mom grabbing her hand. "You're in the hospital, Kimmie. You're going to be okay. They found you earlier this morning on the shore of Upperton Lake, and you're back in Middleton."

Her attention went elsewhere, "And Ron? What about Ron?"

Her dad pointed to her other side. Ron on another bed with Rufus on his lap.

He gently waved at her. "Hey."

"Hey," she smiled back.

"We'll leave you two kids alone." her dad smiled as he got up with her mom and walked out of the room.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Sounds like Val's disrupting signal went dead when we destroyed his suit, letting Wade get a lock on us," Ron replied, "They found us on the shore unconscious, alive, but barely. They said I had my arm around you."

Kim tried to reach her hand out towards Ron, and he placed his hand in hers.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He turned towards her, "For what?"

"Coming for me. I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up."

Ron turned shy, staring at the ceiling. "Well, I had to do what I had to do, KP. That's what best friends are for… I mean, I'm just glad you're all right."

Kim of course, knew that even if they were going out, they were still best friends in a sense. Both sighed in relief. It was all over and they were alive.

"Um, Ron, you said it was three weeks, right?"

"Uh, yep."

"When's graduation?"

Ron froze. "Uh..."

At this point, Rufus was pointing to the calendar. It was this coming weekend, and it was only Tuesday. Her parents came back in at the sound of graduation. Kim almost shook her hand off of Ron's as a reflex, but didn't.

"Don't worry, Kimmie-cub. It's all taken care of," her dad spoke.

"When we found this note, we had a feeling Ron wouldn't let us down," her mom resumed, "So, we ordered your graduation cap and gowns, and the school is well-aware of the situation."

In Mrs. Possible's hands lay the note Ron left behind.

"Let me see that!" Kim excitedly demanded, grabbing the note from her mom.

"KP!" It was one of those things he was too embarrassed to show her.

Her parents again left the room, her mom with a smile on her face.

Kim read parts of the letter out loud. "_Kim has been kidnapped and it's all my fault. She's always been there for me, and I've failed in trying to repay the favor, when she needed me the most. I'm going to save her. I don't know how, but I'm going to save her, and you won't see me ever again until I bring her home. I'll be back with Kim. I promise."_

She turned to Ron with the biggest smile on her face. Ron's face was completely red. She then took a few seconds to analyze the picture he drew of her.

"It's beautiful, Ron."

Ron had a hard time speaking, "Uh, you see, ug I needa hooda guyin and a... geebee..." It didn't take him long to catch himself.

"Don't speak." she gently smiled, "What would I ever do without you?" Her thoughts turned back to the dome, wondering what it would be like to spend a second there longer.

"I thought you told me not to speak," Ron replied.

"Ron! You have to answer that!" she snapped back with a sly look on her face.

But both of them couldn't come up with an answer. One word came into both of their minds, 'dead'. It would ruin the moment. Both looked embarrassed.

"Rhetorical question?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, for now," she replied. "So... did anyone ever say how we were doing?"

"Your mom said earlier that we'll be released in a few hours after your leg starts to feel better. Thankfully, other than a large cut that spread throughout your leg, it was just a sprained ankle.

"_Thankfully?__Just _a sprained ankle?" she asked.

"They thought it was broken when they found us. Besides, you suffer from sprained ankles all the time in cheerleading practice."

"Ron, they suck. A lot. I just don't show it."

Kim looked at the clock. It was almost 3 PM. "It's early."

"Say no more, KP," Ron replied, "Bueno Nacho and a movie, how's that sound?"

Kim's face turned pink, "Actually, I was thinking that I was in desperate need of a shower... but after that, Bueno Nacho and a movie sound perfect, and I wouldn't go with anybody else."

Ron gave her that big goofy smile she loved. It was good to be home. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. It was on the little table between Kim and Ron's bed. Kim grabbed it.

"Long time no see, Wade."

"You can say that again. Glad to see you're both still alive. I was sort of beginning to lose hope after that second week," Wade calmly sighed, taking a sip of his soda.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Well," he paused, "When you guys destroyed Valia's suit, it completely deactivated the jamming signal, for the most part. The dome itself had its own jamming signal, so I could trace both of you, but I couldn't contact you. So when we noticed you were in Upperton Lake, we sent a few favors your way, and they found you two on the shore later on."

Kim and Ron's thoughts turned elsewhere, but Wade beat them to it.

"And Valia? Someone found a chrome left metallic hand, but no body to go with it. Presumed dead, crushed under the rubble of his own lair."

"No older than we were," Ron replied, "And life really hasn't started to kick in."

Kim didn't speak.

Wade continued, "So once the people in Upperton found you, they took you to the hospital up there, and when your conditions upgraded to stable, you were transferred to Middleton, and that's when your parents came."

Kim hadn't noticed Ron's parents at all, "But what about Ron's?"

"They were here earlier. No big." Ron replied.

"Nev wanted to send his regards, but he didn't think Valia would trap himself in a collapsing underwater lair, and he's not good with death, so he couldn't-"

Kim cut him off, "We understand."

"You guys rest. You deserve it," Wade finished as he closed transmission.

Kim leaned back in her bed. "You know what's sad, Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"Val. He took the whole 'I was a good guy but people treated me like dirt' thing a little far, but in a way, I can't blame him. When you hurt people and those they love, they're not going to put up with it. There's too many people like that, and it kind of makes me sad. I'm glad I haven't made anyone's life rotten, I think."

"I know, KP. Honestly, I could sympathize with him on a few levels, but he held grudges, not to mention trying to kill us. You know, maybe he just wanted something to end it all, and that wound up being us." Ron responded.

Ron never really noticed how many people had given them a hard time in life, and the list grew and grew. Bonnie, the kids in D hall, Gil, the former seniors of Middleton, Shego, Drakken, Erik, and more. But he didn't go mad. With someone like Kim at his side, there was no need to. Why go out of your way to make that bully's or ex's life a living hell when they're going to get hit by a bus when they hit 30? Well, Ron scratched that idea from his mind, but with a girl like Kim next to him, he didn't care about anyone else anymore. She was the most important person, and she was the one that mattered to him. No one else.

"Kim? Am I really _lucky_ to have someone like you in my life?" he asked.

"You know, Ron, I was wondering the same thing."

They decided to end it at that. They continued to hold hands. Maybe they were lucky. Everything was finally over.

* * *

Outside, the bushes moved as a handless figure jumped away from the hospital. 


	23. Epilogue

**Kim Possible: The Sociopath Episode**

_Everyone except Valia Ryan and Nev Killbourne were made by Bob and Mark._

**Epilogue

* * *

**

Kim and Ron had left the hospital that night and went on a date just as planned. Bueno Nacho and a movie hadn't been so nice.

Graduation went off without a hitch, and Ron, with the help of Kim's tutoring, was able to get that last credit he needed to graduate. She needed a time extension with her finals, but all her teachers gave her the benefit of the doubt since she had been missing for three weeks. She was surprised how many people knew about it. When she appeared in school the day after, people were cheering. The school sign even said, "Glad to have you back, Kim." She had been missing, and Ron went to rescue her, never to return until he saved her, just like he said he would. Ron was the new hero in school, now the top of the food chain. The thing is, this wasn't the first time he had done anything like this.

Unfortunately for all the other couples in Middleton, they wondered if their spouse would risk life and death to save them.

Bonnie on the other hand didn't want to get involved. She was slightly relieved when Kim was back, even though she would never admit it. It was one thing to hate someone, and another to have them missing, considering the outcome. But she knew a dark secret about all of this.

Valia Ryan was actually her cousin. She wasn't close to him, but was aware of how crazy he may have gotten. But since he was presumed dead, it didn't matter, so she didn't bother to bring it up. She felt pity for her relative.

Monique wanted to bother Kim at the mall and hear every single detail, extremely envious of her. Ron, the former buffoon and clumsy sidekick went out to find her and came back with her. When the note he left behind was reported on the news and the school's weekly newspaper, no one was sure if he could do it, but they only hoped he could. And he succeeded. And Kim was dating him. Monique wanted nothing but details, details, and more details.

Ron went back to Japan shortly after graduation to complete his training, since his vision of Kim being held in Val's lair cut him short of completing it. Also, he returned the Lotus Blade and bought Kim an expensive gift from Japan. He left Kim to take care of Rufus, only hoping that a mission or two wouldn't come up. Since the news of Drakken's fall, to Kim and Ron's surprise, none of the usual villains had continued most of their work, hoping not to suffer the same fate as Drakken and Shego. That, and most of them felt like they could use a vacation. Speaking of Drakken and Shego, they're still in jail, for now.

Ron didn't leave a specific time when he'd come back, so he surprised Kim at her house. He also showed her the gift he got for her, and she loved it. A rare necklace with green emerald diamonds surrounding it. It matched Kim's eyes perfectly.

Wade decided to make whatever repairs were needed for Kim's battle suit, and Nev did the same for Ron's. Of course, both included more weapons in case they were needed.

Three weeks after graduation, Kim and Ron found themselves back on missions and sometimes they were much more serious than ever. Ron proved himself to be the perfect sidekick, sometimes getting Kim out of a bind when she couldn't save herself or lost confidence. Sometimes they found themselves trapped in a cabin after an avalanche. Sometimes they found themselves at the mercy of a new villain, just to narrowly escape death time and time again. Sometimes they found themselves stranded on an island or a sunken ship. But in the end, everything turned out well. That is, until a new mission in a huge city summoned them.

Valia on the other hand, his body was never recovered. No one is certain if he's dead or alive, or if he's still a villain or something else.

END

* * *

_Now leave me an insightful review assuring me that I didn't write this for nothing!_


End file.
